


DANCE WITH THE DEVIL -4

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sibling trio are back and on another hunt. Can Aurora help Sam before he loses touch with reality? Will Aurora and Castiel become friends when they are un-expectantly thrown together in a dangerous situation. OC characters appear throughout story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A wind blew down from the mountains and across the valley bringing with it that hint of autumn with the crisp nip that trailed behind it. The trees were shedding their coats of red, yellow, orange and green as they prepared their hibernation. Leaves were twirling and dancing around in the chilly air to come to rest on the already covered ground. Soon their branches would be bare as they stand like skeletons, bones reaching to the clouds above, waiting for the time when their buds will come forth again to dress the trees with their dresses and coats of leaves.

The valley people had been harvesting their crops and gardens for the past few months freezing, canning and drying. Everyone depended on what they put up to get them through the winter months. Family helped family when needed and each shared in the crops, if there was extra and others were in need. 

Several families had working farms and raised cattle, pigs, goats and chickens. Oree brought or bartered most of her meats and eggs from family members in the valley. She could get about anything she needed from family so she only needed to actually go to a big chain grocer once a month. The small community was a fairly self supporting system that worked well together. 

Two brothers joined forces and opened a brewery producing several varieties of ale that they sell in four states. They use apples from another brother's orchard to make a hard apple cider that was a big seller. They employed only family in their workforce. Oree had even helped them develop two of their ale lines that were being introduced this fall.

There were still barn raisings or house repairs that the families helped each other with. If someone was sick and couldn't work their farm, others in the family lent a helping hand. No one went without or was turned away when in need. Everyone watched out for each other and life was good. 

Come Halloween, a fall carnival was held and families from across the valley came together to celebrate the end of the harvest season. There was music, food, dance, games and fellowship. Recipes were exchanged, stories told and new friendships made during the two day event. It was an event that children and adults both looked forward to each year.

spnspnspn

Animals scurried, gathering and storing food for the coming winter, hoping their efforts would not be in vain. Hoping that the upcoming winter season would not be so bad that food would run out before the spring comes back once again. Nuts, berries, grasses, clover, all were plentiful this year and nests and larders were filled to overflowing.

A soft breeze blew by the cabin and through the herb garden as Oree brushed her hair back with her forearm while she watched clouds prance across the robins egg blue sky. She was gathering the last of the herbs to dry and store for future sales. The tickle of the wind on her neck caused her to shiver slightly as she cut the last branches of the sage and placed them in her wagon. She pulled the gloves from her hands and stuffed them into the back pocket of her jeans before grabbing the handle of the wagon to pull it to the garage.

It had been awhile since she had worked a case with her brothers. She had to prepare for the winter season by gathering her crops to continue her online business and put up what she could. This was one of the busiest times for her with the gathering, drying, storing, inventory and preparing the land and house for the harsh winter months ahead. Oree had a third cousin lined up to restock her wood supply before the weather turned bad. Trees had been cut early spring and allowed to dry and cure through the summer months in preparation for the upcoming winter.

Now that she was finished with her harvest, she could take some time and join her brothers on cases that were nearby. She loved being with her brothers and helping them in the hunt. She missed them. Oree studied, trained and tested her abilities, learning her limits and weaknesses. 

Oree stayed in touch with Sam and Dean on a daily basis, unless they were on a case and couldn't call her. She always made sure she knew where they were and what kind of case they were working in case back up was needed. She especially kept watch on Sam concerned more cracks would break through his wall.

spnspnspn

The sun was starting to set as Oree walked into her kitchen from the garage. She had a foreboding feeling all day and was going to call her brothers as soon as she got a quick shower. She opened the fridge for a bottle of cold water when she heard her cell phone ringing from the living room. She made a dash for her cell before it went to voicemail.

"Hello." she gasp falling onto the couch.

"Sis." a male voice strained out in pain and gasping for air.

"Sammy?" she answered sitting up quickly. The feelings and emotions pressed in on her as she struggled to listen to Sam.

"Yeah, you busy?" he grimaced trying to hide his hurt.

"What's wrong; tell me where you're at."

"Clintwood, Virginia, Motor Lodge, room 17."

"Hang on, I'm on my way." she told him heading for her room to grab her to-go bag.

"Hurry." he whispered letting the phone drop to the floor.

spnspnspn

Oree disconnected and dialed her cousin to watch the house and Ellie as she headed for her truck. She was on the road in minutes heading for Clintwood, Virginia and her big brother. She programmed her GPS as she made her way down the driveway.

Less than three hours later, after breaking all the speed limits she could, Oree pulled into the Motor Lodge parking lot and circled around until she found room 17. She glanced around the parking lot but didn't see the Impala anywhere. Oree grabbed her bags and headed for room 17.

"Sammy, open up." Oree called knocking on the door.

When she didn't get an answer, she pulled out her lock pick and had the door open in seconds. Being careful entering the room of a hunter, even her brother, Oree entered low and surveyed the room for danger. 

"Sammy." she cried seeing a body lying across the bed not moving. Oree rushed to her brother's side laying her hand on his chest to be sure he was breathing. "Can you hear me Sammy?"

Sam rolled his head toward the voice, but didn't open his eyes. He tried to form words with his lips, but couldn't get them out.

"Oh Sammy, hang on let me see what I can do."

spnspnspn

After shedding her jacket, Oree settled on the bed, propping herself on a pillow against the headboard, then pulled Sam's upper body between her legs letting his head rest on her chest. She cupped his cold face with her warm hands and began to work her way into his mind. She pushed and probed and searched, capturing the unwanted memories one by one and expelling them. Deeper she went pushing through until she found the crumbling wall of Sam.

Oree envisioned a strong, thick wall and began to rebuild it in his mind. She compressed and filled, built up and repaired as she worked her way down the wall reinforcing it. The tension and pain began to leave Sam's body as he relaxed into Oree. His breathing became easier and less strained as Oree slowly withdrew allowing him to sleep a peaceful sleep.

spnspnspn

Once she was sure Sam was in a deep slumber, Oree slipped out from under him and covered his body with a blanket. She pulled out her cell and dialed their brother's cell. 

"Oree how's it goin'?" Dean asked surprised at the late call.

"Why are you not with Sam?" she whispered going into the bathroom so she wouldn't disturb Sam.

"He went to follow a lead while I was checking out things here. What's wrong, where's Sam?" Dean questioned starting to get concerned with the call.

"He had an episode and called me. I got here as fast as I could, he's resting now."

"Damnit, he didn't say anythin' 'bout rememberin'." he complained. "Where are you and I'll..."

"No, he should be ok now, it's late, no need for you to come, I'll stay with him to be sure he's ok."

"I should be there." he fussed pacing the room he was in.

"Dee, he's ok, you know I won't let anything happen to him. I'll have him call you in the morning. Get some sleep and don't worry." Oree urged him.

"Alright, but every inch of me says I should come there, but as long as you say he's ok I won't." Dean finally agreed. He knew Oree would watch after their brother and keep him out of harm's way.

"I'm going to get some rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow." she yawned realizing just how tired she was and drained from helping Sam. 

After being sure the door and window were salted and the room was locked up tight, she grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. She still had the day's dirt and grim on her and was feeling grungy.

spnspnspn

The hot water felt so good as it beat on her shoulders and head. This wasn't the greatest water pressure or room, but right now she didn't care, they were leaving tomorrow early. She shampooed her hair washing the sweat from it. She squeezed conditioner into her palm and rubbed it through her hair down to the ends. She soaped her body down and quickly rinsed it and then her hair. She hated to get out, but the water was getting cold and that bed was calling her name.

Oree squeezed into the queen size bed with Sam, curling up against his side. He twisted in his sleep, but settled back down almost immediately when he felt the warm form beside him. He let the warmth seep into his body driving away the cold that made him shiver slightly. Oree pulled part of her blanket up over Sam and snuggled deeper into the remaining part.

spnspnspn

Sam realized he was on a path walking through a dense forest. He looked around carefully trying to determine if there was danger and to find out where he was. He followed the path deeper into the woods until it opened onto a large clearing. 

Sam paused to take in the beauty that spread out before him. On the other side of the clearing was a cascading waterfall that ended in a pool of crystal clear water. He walked closer to the falls and spied a familiar figure sitting on a rock soaking in the first warmth of the day from stray rays of sun that poked down through the branches of the trees.

"Oree." he called to her making his way among the rocks until he was beside her.

"Sammy didn't think you were going to make it. I thought you might be too deep in sleep to find me."

"You did find me then." he exhaled sitting down beside her.

"You were pretty out of it when I got here. How long has this been coming on?"

"A few weeks I guess, thought I could handle it." he says hanging his head with regret.

"Oh Sammy, why didn't you call me sooner. I knew there was something off the last few times we talked, but I didn't feel this. You've gotten better at blocking me haven't you? 

"I didn't want anyone to worry." he admitted.

"I called our brother." she told him noticing him flinch slightly at the news.

"Crap, is he mad?"

"I convinced him not to come, but you have to call him in the morning. He wasn't very happy."

"Guess I'll have to face the music in the morning."

"That's tomorrow; let’s just enjoy the beauty around us. Did you know water sounds has a calming effect on people. I love to sit and listen to the water, picturing it as it makes its ways toward the ocean."

"It is kind of relaxing." Sam replied leaning close to bump her shoulder slightly. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds all around them, from the buzzing bees, the croaking tree frogs, the chattering squirrels and the rustle of the leaves high up in the trees. All the tension and stress left his body letting him feel at ease for the first time in a while. 

With Oree's help, Sam was able to sleep through the night and let his body get the much needed rest it was craving. The unwanted memories were at bay for now at least and he could focus on their case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun was breaking across the mountains and giving the first light of day to the small town as Oree opened one eye to survey her surroundings. Unfortunately, the room didn't look any better with the light of day then it did last night. 

She started waking herself as memories of the previous night came back. She propped up on her elbow and looked at her big brother. 

"You awake there Sammy?" she asked giving him a nudge.

Sam mumbled and twisted trying to bury himself deeper into the covers, ignoring Oree's words. He just wanted to stay in the warm cocoon of the blankets and let the world go on by just this once.

"You know your brother is waiting for a phone call..." Oree started nudging him again.

"Crap, don't remind me." he muffled into his pillow, that sentence bringing him back to reality.

"How you feelin' today?"

"Better for now, until Dean tears me a new one." he admitted letting his mind surf through his thoughts not finding any harmful, lingering ones.

"Awe Dee's not that bad, what're you guys after this time?" she asked sitting cross legged on the bed.

"You've not been on the receiving end of his wrath yet." Sam mused. "It was supposed to be an easy salt and burn, but looks like there's more to it."

"Want some help? I've got my harvest done and I can have Auntie and Riley handle the online orders for a week or so, just need to give her a call."

"That'd be great; we've missed having you work with us." Sam smiled watching Oree's face light up when he said that.

"Let me make a call." she chirped hopping up to find her phone.

Sam closed his eyes and smiled to himself, trying to remember if he had that much energy when he was her age. His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ringing of a phone up by his ear. He reached over fumbling for it only to drop it in the floor.

"Hello." Sam grunted trying to straighten up from leaning over the edge of the bed and digging his phone out from under it.

"Wanna tell me what's going on there Sammy?" a gravely voice growled at him.

"Dean!" Sam croaked back as he swallowed trying to wet his suddenly dry throat.

"Do I need to come an' get ya?"

"No, Oree wants to help, she can bring me back." 

"Ok, I'll expect you back by lunch. And Sam..." Dean started.

"Yeah." he said slowly.

We're goin' to have a lit'le brotherly heart to heart talk when you get back." Dean warned him.

"Ok." Sam whispered knowing there was not going to be any way out of it this time.

"If there's any problems, YOU call me."

"I will."

spnspnspn

"Sammy lets pack up, grab a bite to eat and head out. I'm assuming that was Dee?"

"Yeah." he sighed sitting up on the side of the bed. 

"Did you tell him I was coming?"

"Yes, he wants us there by lunch."

"Where's there?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Somerset, Kentucky, couple hours away."

"What were you doing here?"

"Following a lead on the case, we split up to cover more ground."

"Well you can tell me about it on the way there, bathroom's yours." she said coming out brushing her hair. She twirled her hair and pinned it up.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." he told her grabbing his bathroom bag before going in the bathroom.

spn

Oree took the time to call her aunt and let her know she was going to be with her brothers for maybe a week, so she could take care of Ellie and keep check on online orders. Asteria was happy to help, she enjoyed the change of pace from her usual routine and she knew Aurora enjoyed the time with her brother, though sometimes it was dangerous.

"I'm ready." Sam told her coming out and throwing his things in his bag.

"Let’s go, you can tell me all you know about the case on the way. Do you want to eat in or take out?"

"Take out, Dean's already going to kill me, don't want to add any more fuel to the fire by being late." he answered waiting to follow her out to her truck. 

"Don't worry, I can handle our brother." Oree assured him as she unlocked her truck and threw her bag behind the seat.

Sam climbed in and dropped his bag besides hers and adjusted the seat as far back as it would go to allow for his long legs.

"So where you guys staying at Somerset?"

"Exit 86, a motel on the outskirts of town called Happy Traveler's Lodge."

"That sounds so uninviting, I can't wait." she frowned wrinkling up her nose. "I may have to upgrade you guys, don't want you catching something."

spn

It was an hour before lunch, when Oree pulled into the motel her brothers was staying at. 

"Oh, hell no, don't even bother getting out, I'm getting our brother and we're going to a decent place to stay. I wouldn't put my dog in this place." Oree said sternly getting out of the truck and heading to the room the Impala was parking in front of.

Dean jerked open the door with her first knock and glared at her looking over her shoulder for his baby brother. 

"He's in the truck, pack your things, check out, you're moving." Oree ordered him crossing her arms and refusing to cross the threshold of the room for fear of picking up some unknown disease.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" he barked at her not in the mood for shenanigans.

"Dee this place reeks of god knows what, no arguing, if I'm helping, we're staying in a better place. So suck in up and get packed. I'll be waiting in the truck, you can follow me."

"Fine!" he spat knowing that look on his sister's face, there was no arguing with her.

"Fine!" she spat back giving as good as she got. "You know I love you." she said sweetly.

Dean looked at her and shook his head, before going back into the room to gather his things together. She got to him every time. How could he stay mad at his baby sister, it was impossible. 

"What did he say?" Sam asked Oree as she climbed back into the truck.

"Nothing, I told him to pack and check out you guys were moving." she shrugged her shoulders using her cell to pull up hotels in the area to see what was available. She found a nice four star hotel ten miles on the other side of town that would suit their needs. She went ahead and booked a room with a kitchenette for them.

Sam watched Dean throw their things in the Impala and walk toward the office to turn in the room key. He came out a few minutes later and got in the car. 

Oree cranked her truck and backed out heading to the main road. She waited and checked her rear view mirror being sure Dean was behind her before continuing. It took her fifteen minutes to get across town and to the Sleep Inn. She pulled up to the office and parked. 

"I'll be right back." she told Sam before closing the truck door not waiting for an answer.

Dean pulled in beside the truck and gave Sammy a your ass is mine look. Sam swallowed hard and smiled weakly at him getting a grim, jaw clenching, narrow lipped smile in return. 

Oree startled Sam when she opened the driver's door and slid back in. She pulled around the side of the building and to the back corner room and parked.

"Let’s go Sammy." she nodded.

"Maybe I'll stay here for a little longer." he mumbled watching Dean park below them and get out.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from out big, bad brother." she giggled grabbing her bag and heading for the room. 

spn

Dean walked up behind Oree and waited for her to open the door. He had to admit this was far better than the dump they were in. He arched his eye brows as he stepped into the room. There were two queen size beds, a kitchenette/dining area, and sitting area. It had a fresh, clean scent and no mystery stains. 

"I have to admit Sis, this is far better than that other place."

"Where's Sammy?" she asked not seeing him follow them in.

"He's still sitting in your truck trying to decide whether to come in or not." Dean smirked.

"Dee, he feels bad enough as it is. Go easy on him." she suggested.

"He needs to squirm a little more." he replied looking out the door to her truck.

spn

Sam bit his lower lip contemplating his options; stay in the truck, no fun there or get it over with and face his big brother. 

"Is he coming?" Oree asked, after depositing her bag beside the bed. She might have to find a thrift store and buy another outfit, depending on how long this hunt took.

"He's thinking about it...Looks like he's making his move...No having second thoughts...Here he comes." Dean narrated as Sam finally walked in.

"Glad you could join us." Dean commented from his seat on the couch.

"I'm going for some supplies, any requests?" Oree asked pausing in front of them.

"Pie." Dean responded.

"Why do I even ask?" she sighed shaking her head.

"Wait up I'll go with you." Sam said quickly.

"Sam, I believe we need to compare notes." Dean told him knowing Sam could read between the lines.

"Um-m, she really shouldn't go alone." he explained as he inched toward the door.

"I'm good, and I don't expect to see any blood when I get back either." she ordered wiggling a finger at Dean.

Who me?" he said innocently as she closed the door. "Now that we're alone, I think there's a few things we need to discuss..." Dean started pushing Sam into a chair and going full big brother mode on him as he looked sternly down at him with arms crossed over his chest.

Sam swallowed several times and drew in a deep breathe trying to decide his best line of defense since he didn't have little sister here to run interference.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door to the room opened slowly and Oree stuck her head in to see if there was any blood or broken furniture. She saw Sam glance at her from the table where he was tapping keys on his computer. Dean was channel surfing and didn't bother to look.

"Did you get pie?" he asked as she sat two bags of groceries on the counter in the kitchenette.

"Thought I'd throw together a quick one for dinner tonight. I've got deli meat for lunch, any one have a preference?"

"I'm good." Sam answered.

"Naw, it's all good." Dean replied after him. 

"I'll get some sandwiches made and we'll go over what we know, see if we can get a lead." she said laying out the makings like an assembly line. 

spnspnspn 

Twenty minutes later, sandwiches were made, potato salad put out and drinks opened. 

"Ok guys, let's eat and talk." 

"Find anything there geek boy?" Dean asked Sam as he helped himself to a sandwich and potato salad.

"I went back through the owners of the house, didn't find anything we didn't already know." Sam spouted ignoring Dean's jab.

"So, let me get this straight, you go in but you don't come out?" Oree asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, word is it's haunted by an evil spirit that kills any one dumb enough to enter, thing is no bodies are ever found. We've checked everything, can't find any links to someone being killed there."

Oree pondered what she knew as she spooned some potato salad into her mouth. She started checking things off in her head, marking through definite monsters and moving to others. She ticked her fingers on the table as she went through her list. 

Dean and Sam stopped eating and watched her calculate everything in her head. Dean arched an eyebrow and Sam paused in his bite of sandwich. 

Oree looked up and saw both her brothers staring at her waiting for her to speak. She swiveled her head from Dean to Sam and back unsure what she was suppose to do.

"Well, have the wheels stopped turning yet?" Dean asked.

"I was just eliminating possibilities." she shrugged.

"And you do it in your head?" Sam asked.

"Why not, makes it easier."

"And you call me geek." 

"Did you check on the property? Maybe something happened before the house was build." 

"The house is over thirty years old, but I don't know anything about the land." Sam said excited that they might have a lead. He sat his computer beside his plate and began quickly searching online through data bases.

"Sammy, finish eating, you can do that after you're done." Oree chastised him. "You need to eat."

"I'm done." he noted leaving half a sandwich on his plate and concentrating on the screen, going into his own world. 

spnspnspn

Oree and Dean looked at each other knowing Sam needed to eat more. Dean saw it more than Oree that Sam had been eating less and less the past months. He had lost weight and had become gaunt looking.  
If anyone could get him to eat more, maybe Oree could while she was around.

"Hey Sammy." Oree spoke softly as she took one of Sam's hands in her's to stop the typing.

Sam looked down at his hand, almost confused as to why he couldn't use it. He tugged slightly at his captured hand and then looked up at his kid sister confused.

"You need to take care of yourself and that means eating. Take ten minutes and finish your food. You know I'm right, you need to be strong." she told him looking deep into his eyes and conveying what words would not.

As his shoulders slumped slightly, Sam finally turned away and nodded looking down at the half eaten sandwich. He took a breathe and picked it up to take another bite. Oree half smiled as she got up planting a quick kiss on his forehead, before moving to the sink with the dirty dishes.

Dean watched the scene expire in front of him wondering what he had not been told. Neither had said much about why Sam had called Oree or what she did. He did get out of Sam he was having a few flashbacks of hell, but not much else. It pained him that he couldn't help Sam with this and he didn't like being left out of the loop. Maybe it was time for him and his kid sister to have a heart to heart.

"Listen, after you finish up why don't you and I go to the house and look around, Sammy can stay here and finish the research up?" Dean suggested to Oree. 

Sam looked up at Dean and Oree turned around to survey her older brother. It didn't get by her he wanted to talk where Sam wouldn't hear.

"Sure, I might feel some energy or sense of what we're dealing with." she agreed drying her hands on a towel.

"Wait, I'll go..." Sam started.

"Sit. Read. Research." Dean commanded in that voice there was no arguing with.

Sam squared his shoulders and gritted his teeth throwing his ultimate bitch face at his brother. Dean ignored the look and got up from the table waiting on Oree so they could leave.

"We shouldn't be gone long." Dean told him.

"It's ok, you just check out the land and how 'bout any surrounding buildings too. Have you guys talked to any locals yet?"

"Only the cops and two families of two missing persons." Sam replied.

"Ok, if you need us or find out anything call." Dean inserted pushing Oree toward the door so they could leave.

"'Bye." she got out before the door shut in her face.

spn

Dean drove through the town toward the abandoned house and crime scene. He tried to get his thoughts in order before bringing up the subject of their brother.

"So are you going to ask or are you going to set there and stew?" Oree asked him turning so she was facing him. "You could cut the tension in here with a knife."

"Cut right to the chase why don't you." Dean grumbled as his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He looked over at her waiting face and turned back to the road. 

Seeing a park sign up ahead, Dean signaled and turned into the parking lot. He pulled over and killed the engine. Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breathe, he asked.

"What's happening to Sam?"

"I guessed as much."

"You know I don't like not being told what's going on."

"Dee, you have to understand, some of this is not mine to tell. I can't break Sam's trust he has in me."

"Can't you tell me anything?"

"His wall is breaking down bit by bit. Things are leaking through, when they do, well... He's strong, stronger than most, but sometimes even he can't always handle the fallout."

"Damnit, why didn't he tell me or why didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded from her.

"Sam didn't want to worry you any more than you already are. He wanted to protect you."

"The stupid kid, I'm supposed to protect him, that's my job. How can I do that if he won't talk to me." he fretted getting mad at his little brother.

"Dean, this is just as hard for Sam as it is for you, but I'm going to figure out a way to fix it. I'm not losing either of my brothers now that I have you two in my life." Oree told him with determination. "Now let’s go check out that house."

Not really liking the answers he got, but unsure how to get any further information, Dean reluctantly started the car and continued to their destination. He pulled onto an un-kept driveway, following it up and around until he came to the house.

spn

Oree slowly got out of the car letting all of her senses open up to feel for anything supernatural. She gazed up at the two story, rundown, wooden structure. The architecture of the house would have been beautiful in its time, now it was dilapidated, shabby, falling apart, and deteriorated. Broken windows appeared like black eyes staring out at them, daring their entry in its abode. Green ivy wove its way up and around one side of the house like a curtain of leaves hiding the dark secrets within. Shingles were scattered throughout the yard like scabs pulled from a wound. The elements had not been kind to the structure over the years and Oree could feel the despair and forlornness emitting from it.

"Be careful, there's a lot of rot in the steps and porch, don't want ya fallin' through." Dean cautioned her as she slowly made her way toward the house. 

The steps were broken and rotten just like Dean said, but it didn't stop her from inching her way up to the porch. As soon as she touched the porch, blurry images sprang up causing her to pause for a moment. She took in her surroundings carefully before going any further.

"Dee, do you trust me?" she asked quietly.

"You know I do." he answered frowning at her question.

"You won't stay out here will you?"

"No way in hell." he stated.

"Thought as much. I want you to do everything I say no matter how strange or weird it sounds, understand me?"

"Sure, do you feel something?" he asked stopping beside her on the porch. "Is it dangerous? You know I don't want ya messin' with anythin' that'll get you hurt."

"Remember, do what I tell you." she repeated again taking a step toward the door that was hanging by one hinge. "Why haven't they torn this place down?"

"Owners at one time were going to fix it up, bottom dropped out on economy, guess didn't have the money."

"Surprised it's not been burnt down by now."

"People seem to steer clear of the place, some say it's haunted." Dean smirked.

"Stay behind me." Oree told her brother rolling her eyes with his remark.

"Really?"

"That or stay out here." she ordered in a tone that had Dean arch his eye brows and nod.

After being sure Dean would do what she said, Oree stepped over the threshold and into the foyer. Shadows stretched out down a hall leading to other rooms. She moved deeper into the house eyeing every shadowy shape and dark corner. It didn't help that what windows were intact couldn't be seen out of because of the year’s dirt and grim coating each pane.

spn

Oree stepped into the first room they came to and found herself standing in a large room that could have been a family room or living room. She could picture how elegant this once was in its time. There was a large fireplace on the outside wall that gapped like an open mouth.

A slight breeze moved the dust on the floor as goose bumps popped up on her arms when the temperature dropped around her. Dean saw his breath when he exhaled and quickly searched around them for a spirit.

"Dee, I want you to kneel down and don't move no matter what." she instructed her brother not looking at him and hoping he was doing what she said.

Every nerve in Dean's body was screaming to grab his baby sister and get the hell out of this house, but he slowly lowered himself to his knees beside her.

The air chilled more as Oree stepped to the middle of the room and held her hands out in front of her palm side up. She began to whisper in a steady, confident voice.

Dean watched in awe, since he had never seen her do anything like this.

"I call upon thee, spirit to come forth.  
Appear before me, daughter of the rising sun.  
Show your face, make yourself known.  
Seek no vengeance, do not any harm.  
I humbly come before thee,  
Let yourself be known."

Mist began to gather in front of them as a shape slowly began to form in the likeness of a man. Oree bowed to him and spoke in a calm and peaceful voice.

"I mean you no harm, nor does my brother. I hope you can help us, we know bad things have happened in this house, people have gone missing, can you help us?"

The male spirit looked down at her in a curious way, not quite sure how to take her. She showed no fear of him and showed him respect. 

"You should not be here." he spoke slowly to her.

"Why haven't you crossed over?"

"We are trapped by another; he will not let us leave."

"Maybe we can help. Do you know his name?"

Without warning Dean was knocked off his knees and thrown against the wall. The spirit vanished and Oree could feel an evil present just out of her field of psychic touch. She could sense it hovering nearby emitting anger and hatred. A picture flew off the wall barely missing her head. With the help of the wall, Dean pulled himself up, stumbling slightly as he steadied himself. He watched the leg of a table shoot across the room and ducked as it hit the wall above him.

"We need to go." he grunted out before a sharp piece of a broken chair leg flew at him embedding in his arm.

"No, stop it now!" she commanded in a voice so strong and powerful that the air cracked with energy.

As suddenly as it started, it was gone. The air was still, silent, as if the oxygen had been sucked out. 

Oree hurried to her brother and slid under his arm, helping him toward the hall. She mumbled a blessing under her breath until they were clear of the house and standing in the weak sunlight filtering through the large trees around the house.

"Let me see." Oree insisted pulling Dean's left arm toward her. "I need to get this out, it'll probably hurt."

"Just do it." he grimaced as he watched her carefully grasp the six inch piece of wood and in one quick motion pull it out. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as pain radiated down his arm into his hand. Oree pulled her knife out of her pocket and cut off the bottom of her tee-shirt to wrap around the wound.

"Come on, let's get back so I can properly clean this and bandage it." 

Dean allowed her to help him to the car and into the passenger seat. He fished out his keys without any complaint so she could drive them back to the hotel.

Oree knew he was hurting if he didn't fuss about her driving his Baby. She hopped it and started the Impala easing it around the circular drive and down the weed choked driveway to the main road. Once she was on the main street, Oree pressed harder on the gas and headed for the hotel.

Dean rubbed his head with a hand feeling the dull ache expand and grow bigger causing him to grunt softly. Oree heard her brother's complaint and knew he was shook up from being thrown into the wall. They were definitely dealing with a malevolent spirit, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading my story. Any comments are appreciated.  
> NC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam looked at his watch again wondering what was keeping Dean and Oree. It had been over an hour and they had not called or shown back up. He was fishing his phone out of his pocket when a noise at the door caught his attention. Before he could reach the door, pounding and Oree calling to him to be let in reached his ears.

"Hey, what took..." he started opening the door to find Oree trying to hold Dean up as they stumbled into the room.

"Help me!" she cried as Sam took some of Dean's weight. "Get him to the bed."

"What happened?" he questioned getting Dean to his bed and laying him on his back.

"There's more than one spirit in that house, it attacked us." she explained fishing out the first aid kit from her pack. "Help me get off his shirts, I need to clean the wound and see if there are any splinters still embedded in it."

"Help me sit up." Dean told Sam wincing in pain as he tried to raise himself up.

"Hang on, let me do it." Sam urged getting an arm under his shoulders to pull him up. "There's blood on the side of your head."

Sam turned Dean's head slightly to see where the blood that had run down his neck was coming from.

"He got thrown against a wall." Oree filled in as she began to unbutton Dean's shirt. "I don't think he has a concussion. I'll check his head in a minute. Can you get him a shot to take the edge off?"

"Make it a double." Dean growled out as he helped Oree with his shirts.

Sam brought a glass with whiskey to his brother holding it until he had a good grip on the glass. Dean's hand shook a little as he tipped the glass downing the contents in one swift gulp. He coughed once as the fiery liquid burned down his throat to his stomach. Warmth began to spread throughout his body letting him start to relax.

"Give me another." he nodded holding the glass to Sam.

Sam reluctantly took the glass and poured another double shot and let his brother down it as well. He knew Dean could hold booze and he didn't want him drunk, just not feeling any pain.

"Hey, is the booze working?"

"I'll let you know when the room stops spinning." he groaned closing his eyes and holding his head with his uninjured hand.

"Ok, enough of that." Sam said putting the whiskey up.

"Sam you'll have to hold his arm for me, I can see two splinters I need to get out." Oree instructed putting a towel under Dean's arm and readying the items she would need.   
"Dean, this is going to hurt, but I need to get them out so infection doesn't set in."

"Just do it." he said through gritted teeth as he tensed his body readying for the pain.

"Sam." Oree spoke to him as he sat beside Dean.

Sam leaned across Dean's body and gripped his brother's arm at the shoulder and the lower arm allowing Oree access to Dean's bicep. He pushed down enough to hold the arm in place.

Taking wipes, she blotted the blood from around the wound before pouring a small amount of peroxide over it. Dean sucked in a quick breath as Oree took tweezers to probe the wound trying to get a grip on the splinter. She gripped it carefully pulling the wood from the wound.

Even though Dean squirmed, Sam held tight to the arm using his body weight to hold Dean still as Oree dug out the last piece of wood. She poured peroxide over it letting it bubble. She then doused it with alcohol as a final precaution.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean yelled along with a few other choice words as short shooting pains ran up his arm.

"I'm done, just need to bandage it." Oree told him as she put ointment, a gauze pad and then wrapped it with an ace bandage.

Sam let go and pushed off Dean who lay there breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face.

"Let me check your head, turn it a little to the right." she said taking a wet pad to wipe the blood from his head so she could see the cut. It was small and wouldn't need anything but a bandage. He had a small lump under the cut that was tender to the touch, but not serious. Oree took a towel and wiped his face and neck letting him stabilize before shaking two pain pills out for him to take.

"Here you go big brother." she said holding the pills out to him.

"Pass." he mumbled taking several deep breaths to get his rapid beating heart under control.  
"It'll help you through the night." she offered again.

"He's had worse." Sam added knowing Dean only took pain meds when he was badly injured.

"Ok, if you do need something let me know." she replied putting the pills back in the bottle.

"S'mmy bathroom." Dean grunted as he waited for Sam to help him sit up.

Sam eased him up to a sitting position, waiting for his dizziness to pass. He noticed the bruises that were beginning to appear on his back from where he was thrown into the wall.

"You need ice or anything on your shoulder?" he asked carefully checking out the extend of the bruising.

"I'm good, just need to let the room stop spinning." he answered letting his head fall forward on his chest for a moment before attempting to get up. Sam grabbed Dean's sweat pants and tossed them on the sink so he could change.

"Go slow, no need falling and making it worse." Oree instructed as she threw away the used items and straightened up Dean's bed.

spn

Sam stood by the closed bathroom door waiting on Dean to finish and to listen if he needed help.

"I'm going to throw together some salad for dinner, ok with you?"

"Yeah, doubt Dean will want anything right now."

"He needs to rest and I'll fix him some soup when he wakes up."

"Bed." Dean said weakly as he slowly made his way back toward the bed.

Oree had turned down his bed and Dean slid under the covers letting his body relax into the cool mattress. Now that his adrenaline rush was wearing off, he could feel exhaustion taking over dragging him down into a light slumber.

spn

Oree joined Sam at the table to see if he had found out anything new about the case. She sat cold water by his arm nudging him to drink it. He smiled softly at her mothering and took a few sips.

"Find out anything?"

"I think I did." he replies pulling up several articles up on his laptop. "It looks like back 1856 this area had an Underground Railroad network helping slaves escape up north. Several homeowners had tunnels connected to their home where they would hide the slaves until they could continue to another safe haven. But if this has something to do with back then, why is it only now becoming active?"

"Well, how long have disappearances been going on at that house?"

"Rumor has it for the past twenty-five years." Sam read from an article he had printed out.

"First one that was reported was mid 1980's. There could have been earlier ones that were not reported."

"So what happened around here in that time frame that might have disturbed the spirits?" she inquired picking up another article to skim.

"Several housing developments were started. A lot of construction, digging, clearing the land for new development."

"What if something got destroyed that kept the spirits resting and now they're like trapped here by a strong essence and not allowed to move on?"

"But why? What would be the point?"

"I don't know yet, guess we'll have to do some more digging." she sighed picking up several scraps of paper to study.

"Did you sense anything while you were at the house?"

"Well, the first spirit, he tried to warn us of the danger. He was dressed in clothes back from the mid 1800's I think. I wonder if he could have been the one who helped the slaves."

"Maybe, but who has them trapped?" Sam thought flipping back through several websites looking for clues.

spn

After a light dinner and more research, both decided to call it a day and go to bed. Sam got settled on his bed and Oree wrapped herself in a blanket and laid down beside Dean. She checked his arm and felt his forehead to be sure he hadn't started running a fever. Satisfied he was ok; she curled up, burying herself into the blanket, letting sleep overtake her.

spn

Oree looked up from where she was sitting and saw a starry, dark night. She was sitting on the Impala hood out in the middle of no where, on a deserted country road.

"Little Sis." a familiar voice spoke to her from the side of the car.

"Dee." she answered sliding over on the hood of the car knowing she didn't need words to communicate with either of her brothers.

"We're back at the hotel right?"

"Yes, we're resting, I'm sleeping with you, dream walking too I guess. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, Sammy and I use to do this when we had a little free time; ya know, enjoy a brew and watch the stars pass us by. We didn't even talk, just watched for hours, it was some of the happiest times for us." Dean remembered picturing some of those times.

"Nice, I've done a little star-gazing of my own, always calmed and put me in a good place." she said leaning against his arm and kept looking up.

"Kind of puts things in a different perceptive."

"Let's me clear my mind of everything, kind of shuts it all down for a while."

"Is Sam ok?"

"Yeah, upset you got hurt, but he'll get over it." she replied.

"He find anythin'?"

"Yes, but it can wait, you need to rest, heal, we'll go over it later. Do you know the name of that one?"

"I'm sure Sammy told me sometime, but I never really listened to him spouting it out." he shrugged.

"Do you ever think about there being intelligence out there?"

"Haven't really thought 'bout it, guess there's enough here we don't know 'bout to worry what's out there."

"Point taken. There's the Big Dipper." she pointed off to the right. "And there's..."

Dean leaned back tuning his sister out as they watched the stars sparkle in and out around them. She sounded just like Sam he thought smiling letting the happy memories take him to a good place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early the next morning, too early for either brother to normally be awake, that Sam sensed something in the room. He lay still and opened his eyes in slits looking around. He saw his brother still asleep in the bed beside him so he shifted his eyes toward the kitchen area. He saw Oree standing at the table doing something he couldn't quite see. She seemed to be mixing things in a bowl, pulling items from a pack that she always brought with her.

He laid very still just barely making out the words she began to whisper with her head bowed,

"Hear me Bringer of Light,  
I call upon the powers of all  
Earth, from dust to dust  
Fire, from the cleansing flames  
Wind, the breathe of life  
Water, from the blood of gods  
Protect those pure of heart  
Repeal the darkness  
Protect the ones I love  
Repeal the evil  
Show your mercy on me  
Let not my words   
But my heart show you  
This I do pray. Amen."

Oree began to tie small cloth bags with red twine, being sure that everything was included. 

Sam had never seen her use her knowledge of witchcraft before. He was curious what she was doing, but didn't want to interrupt her.

"I know you're awake Sammy." she called softly to him. 

"How did you know? I didn't move." he complained.

"I heard your breathing change." she shrugged as he joined her at the table.

"What're you doing?"

"Making protection gris-gris bags for you and Dean. You guys are not going back in that house without it." 

"I think I might have found something before we stopped last night." Sam said turning on his laptop and going online. 

"What?"

"Read this." he said pushing his laptop around so she could see it.

Oree began to read an article Sam had found. It told of a man named Benjamin Watson who was big in the Underground Railroad in the 1860's. He helped hundreds of slaves escape to freedom up north and into Canada. The article went on to tell how Watson had been harboring slaves from a powerful and rich landowner, Tobias Bedford, who tracked them to his home. No one knows exactly what happened, but the house burned down killing Bedford, Watson and his family. No mention was made of the escaped slaves, whether they got away or were killed also in the flames.

"Was this who you saw?" Sam asked pulling up the picture for her to see.

"Yes, that's him, Benjamin Watson; he was trying to warn us."

"So you think the evil one is Tobias Bedford and he's keeping the others trapped here somehow?"

"Has to be, so I need to break his hold on them and let them cross over." she mused pacing the small kitchen.

"We." Sam interjected.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Not you, we. We're going to free them." Sam responded looking deep into her eyes daring her to object.

Oree met his stare not backing down, knowing he was not going to let her do it alone no matter what she said. She knew she could stop them from helping, but they would never forgive her if she used her powers that way on her brothers.

"Only if you do exactly what I tell you, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"What are you two talking 'bout over there this time of morning?" Dean grumbled raising his head enough to look at them. "So what's the hubbub about?"

"We found our spirits." Sam told his brother.

"How you feeling?" Ore asked him as she sat down on the bed beside him. 

She unwrapped his arm and removed the pad to check his wound. It was healing nicely, with no sign of infection or redness. Taking a clean pad, she redressed his wound and patted him on the shoulder.

"Want breakfast?" she asked getting up and heading back for the kitchenette.

"I could go for something, anyone start coffee?" 

"On it." Sam said turning to the coffee maker to start a pot. 

"I'm hitting the head and one of you needs to fill me in." he said getting up slowly and making his way to the bathroom.

spn

Oree pulled pancake mix and milk out of the fridge to make pancakes. She set out two frying pans, one for sausage and the other for silver dollar pancakes. She poured juice and set out syrup on the table, shooing Sam away with his laptop so the table would be free.

Dean came out of the bathroom and took a seat at the table and accepted the cup of coffee from Oree. She began to hum softly under her breath as she mixed the batter and made ready to cook the pancakes. As the pan heated, she poured coffee for Sam and herself sitting the cups on the table. 

"So what did you two find?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee to wake himself up.

"The spirit we think killing people is Tobias Bedford. He was a rich, landowner in the 1860's, owned a lot of slaves. This was when the Underground Railroad was around and a Benjamin Watson was one of the stops along the way up north. He was harboring some of Bedford's slaves until they could continue on north."

"Let me guess Bedford found out and came after the slaves." Dean broke in.

"Right, there was a fire at Watson's house, Bedford, and Watson's family all died in the fire."

"The slaves?" Dean questioned.

"Don't know, no mention of them anywhere." Sam said finishing his speech.

"Ok, here you go." Oree said sitting plates in front of each of them. "Eat up."

"Looks good Sis." Sam said pouring a small amount of syrup on his. 

"Will you guys let me handle this?" Oree asked already knowing the answer she was going to get.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam at Dean, both said in unison.

"No way." 

"Oree you saw how dangerous this spirit can be, you need back up." Dean stated.

"Dee, I can take care of myself."

"If we don't go, you don't go." 

"Fine." she said as she flipped more pancakes, tuning them out and devising out a plan that would insure her brothers did not get hurt. She didn't realize she was standing there holding the spatula in mid flip until a voice broke through her thoughts.

"You with us there kid?" Dean asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

After blinking several times she zeroed in on Dean.

"What?"

"I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"I need to summon Bedford and take him out." she replied forking a bite of pancake and putting it in her mouth. 

"Won't that be dangerous?" Sam asked trying to quickly think of a different idea.

"I'll bind him and send him away."

"So what do we do?"

"I bet there's a tunnel somewhere on that property and I think we're going to find the missing slaves there." Oree continued talking more to herself that her brothers. 

"So when do we leave?" 

"I need to make a couple of things up before we go. Dee why don't you get a shower and by then I should be ready. Oh and I have a bag for your arm to keep it dry."

"You don't try and sneak off without us, you hear me?" Dean ordered her pointing his finger at her.

Oree gave him an innocent who me look before answering, "I won't."

"Can I help?" Sam asked her as he helped removed the dirty dishes from the table. 

"Help me wash the dishes, then we can work on my potions." 

"Sure." Sam acknowledged starting the water in the sink and looking for the dish washing detergent. 

spn

Sam quickly washed while Oree rinsed the dishes and dried them. After everything was put away and cleaned up, Oree got her bag of herbs, oils and potion making items placing it on the table.

Sam watched with interest as she confidently began removing certain baggies and vials sitting each item beside one of two bowls placed on the table. 

"Sammy I want you to stir this, but be sure do not get this on you ok?" she instructed him holding out a wooden spoon.

"Ok." he replied taking the spoon and gently stirring the contents in the bowl as she added additional items whispering an incantation after each ingredient focusing her essence on the bowl. 

Sam was surprised to see a color change and mist gathering in the bowl, but not spilling out of it. He started to hesitate the stirring, but Oree gripped his hand showing him she still needed it stirred. He continued stirring until the substance turned to powder. Oree nodded it was good and began to spoon the contents into a glass jar sealing it tight.

In the other bowl she started with holy water and added cayenne, goofer dust, camphor, rattle snake skin and wormwood mixing until a paste formed. To that she added seven drops of her own blood and dried lamb's blood. Sam could feel heat radiating from the bowl for a few seconds before it settled and turned a dull red. She scrapped this into another jar and sealed it tight. 

spn

Dean came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. Oree was putting away her herbs and Sam was loading rock salt bullets into a shot gun. He put it back into their weapon's bag, looking up when Dean walked over.

"Are we good?"

"Yes, I got everythin' packed." 

"Both of you need to keep these on you at all times." Oree said giving each one a gris-gris bag for protection. "Do not lose them."

"And it does what?"

"It'll give you protection from most of the spirit's powers."

"Good to know. Well lets get this show on the road." Dean said anxious to put this one to bed.

"I'm with you." Oree said taking her two jars and wrapping them in a towel before putting them in her backpack. 

Sam picked up the weapons bag and followed Dean with Oree close behind him. He didn't have a good feeling about this. They had had dealings with angry spirits before, and he didn't like the odds.

Once everyone was in the car, Dean backed out and headed across town to the abandoned house. Luck was on their side and not many people lived out near the old house. It was good that it was set back from the road and couldn't be seen allowing them privacy. 

Oree pulled her cell out and sent a text to her aunt that she needed additional energy for the binding spell. Asteria would gather some of the elders and do all she could to assist her niece; she hoped it would be enough. Evil spirits were tricky and hard to control.

Oree sat in the back looking out at the house as Dean drove slowly up to the house. She was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nothing had changed since Dean and Oree had been there the previous day. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road opposite the house and parked. He looked hard at the house checking for any tell-tail signs of spirit activity before getting out.

Sam and Oree got out and stood by the Impala waiting on Dean. Sam fidgeted checking his pockets to be sure he had holy water, and extra ammo.

"One more thing." Oree said pulling a small vial from her pack. "Lean down Sammy."

Sam did as she asked and waited as she made the sign of the cross on his forehead with holy water and mumbled in a language he didn't recognize. She scooted around to Dean and did the same thing. Dean and Sam looked at each other since neither had really seen Oree practice any of the witchcraft she was trained in.

"Let me go in first, I need to mark the place." she told them pulling out the paste and a small brush before walking toward the front door. "Bring some salt in with you." she called over her shoulder.

"I don't like this." Dean spoke up getting out of the car to stand by his brother for a moment before following his sister as Sam grabbed a bag of salt from the back and jogged to catch up.

They watched as Oree painted a symbol on the front door frame and slipped into the house going to the large living room and repeating the symbol on the door frame there. She looked around the room and spotted another door toward the back of the room. Once again, she painted the symbol on that frame too.

"Sammy, put the salt in a circle big enough for you and Dean to stand in in front of the windows over there." Oree directed him.

"What 'bout you?" he asked pouring a large circle of salt.

"I have my own protection; I want to be sure you guys are safe."

spn

Dean pulled out a shot gun loaded with rock salt and sat the bag in the circle beside his brother. Sam finished the salt circle and grabbed his gun from the bag. 

"Please, stay in the circle. I have to know you're safe so I can do what needs to be done."

"You just be careful Sis." 

With her brothers armed and in the circle, she proceeded with her plan. She drew a triangle on the wooden floor with chalk and removed three black candles placing one in each arc before lighting them. She put a small metal bowl in the center and placed a spoonful of powder in it.

"I summon, invoke, call thee Benjamin Watson,  
Appear to me  
Make yourself known  
I mean no harm to thee  
Let your present be known to me."

After reciting the last line, Oree threw a match on the powder and a small flash and flame shot up from the bowl. 

Sam and Dean watched in amazement as the air grew colder and a spot began to shimmer as smoke swirled slowly starting to take the shape of a body. The body began to solidify and a male body formed in front of Oree.

"Benjamin Watson I want to help you and whoever else that are trapped on this plane." Oree began holding out her hands in peace.

"You are in danger, you need to leave." Watson's spirit told her.

"I can help, but I need your help to do it."

"How is it that I can help?"

"Let me tap into your energy and I will rid this house of Tobias Bedford's spirit and then those that have been trapped can move on."

"Do what you must, I want my family to be safe." the spirit said bowing his head.

"Thank you." she replied bowing her head to him too.

spn

Oree stepped closer to the spirit and gently laid her hand on his chest and closed her eyes concentrating, carefully drawing on his essence to strengthen hers. She only took what was needed and broke contact with him. 

"Go gather the others, be ready and thank you."

"I hope you can help us." he said before disappearing.

Oree replaced the powder in the bowl and stood back.

"I summon, invoke, call thee Tobias Bedford,  
Appear before me  
I command thee  
Show yourself  
I command thee."

She threw a match in the bowl and stepped back allowing the flame to rise higher. The air around them grew much colder as Bedford's spirit began to take form. Oree stood tall before his large, menacing, form, looking him directly in the eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, emitting anger and rage from his body.

"I'm going to stop you from killing anymore innocent people and allow the others who you have trapped here to go free."

"How dare you threaten me or try to take what is mine. I will destroy you!" he screamed, trying to throw her against a wall.

Oree flinched and stepped back, but the force didn't affect her like the spirit thought it would. He yelled in rage as loose objects started slamming into the walls, ceiling and floor. 

Sam and Dean ducked and dodged objects as they were hurdled at them. Oree did her best to reflect what she could away from her brothers. She continued to push the spirit back, keeping him in place.

"Watch out for all this flying crap." Dean ordered Sam as he held up an arm to fend off plaster from the walls. It was like the room was literally coming apart at the seams. The walls were coming down and pieces of ceiling fell to the floor.

Sam poured more salt trying to keep up with the wind that was churning around their heads. Luckily, the worse of it was staying high and only slightly disturbing the ring of salt. Dean was acting as a human shield for him as he batted away debris and broken pieces of furniture that flew at them.

spn

"I won't let this go on, you will stop this rampage." Oree commanded, yelling over the noise in the room.

Bedford ignored her command and cast out his power causing the candles to roll in different directions in the room. With all the trash and deterioration of the place, the house was a tender box waiting to ignite. The small flames suddenly began to grow in intensity as the wind added oxygen to the flames. Fingers of fire shot up the walls and danced merrily across the ceiling. The walls were being licked with bright orange, red and yellow lines of fire throwing off intense heat. It began to fill the room with thick black smoke.

Oree was holding her own with the spirit, but she saw how quickly the room was becoming engulfed in flames. The fear for her brothers grew, knowing they couldn't withstand the room of fire for much longer. She had to get them out of there whether they liked it or not.

"Get out of here." she screamed to her brothers glancing back over her shoulder at them.

"Not without you." Dean yelled back trying to make his way to her as he covered his face and tried not to breathe in the smoke.

Sam started coughing and his eyes began to water as the smoke filled more of the room causing him to gasp for air. He leaned over trying to keep away from the black, twisting tendrils of smoke. He could hear Dean beside him coughing hard trying to get his breath.

spn

Without hesitation, Oree threw her right hand back and exploded what glass was left in the two large windows outward leaving two gapping holes. Some of the smoke disappeared out the openings allowing her brothers to draw in some semblance of air for a moment. She gave a quick knowing look to her brothers before shoving them with her power forcefully out the openings, through the rotten railing of the porch and onto the thick, soft, overgrown lawn in front of the house.

Sam jumped to his feet and tried to make a dash for the house as flames crept out the windows and up the outside wall. The fire seemed to have a mind of its own as it rushed forward, not letting anything stop it from consuming the entire house in its hunger. Ivy darkened and wilted as the flame caught any dried leaves on fire, scorching others.

"Oree!" he yelled trying to fight off Dean's hold on him. "No we have to get in there and help her!"

Sam continued to struggle in Dean's grip as he became more aggressive in his attempt to get back in the house. Dean tightened his grip on his brother holding him back.

"Sam stop, we can't get in there, the fire's everywhere. I'm not going to lose you too." Dean spat through gritted teeth as he watched the flames race over the dry, brittle wood consuming everything in its path.

"No...No!" Sam cried falling to his knees as Dean tried supporting him.

"Come on, we need to get back." he ordered Sam as he felt the heat of the flames too hot on his unprotected face. 

spn

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and half pushed, half drug him out the gate safely away from the burning house. Sobs caught in Sam's throat as he tried to convey his need to go help Oree. They had to get their baby sister out of there. Dean held him close as he felt the tears fall from Sam's face to the arm he had wrapped around his chest. His vision blurred as his own tears leaked out of his eyes as they stood there not willing to believe that their baby sister was gone. A huge ball of fire exploded out the windows they were thrown through before being sucked back inside. Both brothers shielded their faces from the explosion.

"Dee..." Sam whimpered as his breath hitched before he could get out another word. His knees buckled as Dean supported him, moving them toward the Impala.

Dean swallowed a huge lump in his throat before he could answer. "Sh-she's got to be ok." he finally got out. His only hope was she could use her abilities to save herself from the fire. They had to have faith and hope, faith she had the power to save herself and hope she could defeat the spirit before the house disintegrated around her. He sent out a silent prayer to Castiel not sure if he would come or not.

"Sit." he told his brother opening the back door and pushing him onto the backseat.

Sam rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as his body trembled uncontrollably. He tried to get his hitched breathing under control while he prayed for Oree's safety. 

Both brothers looked up when they heard the swish of wings and saw Castiel standing beside the Impala.

"I heard your prayers, what is wrong?" he asked looking from one brother to the other.

"Oree's trapped in the house, can you get her out?" Dean asked quickly looking toward the burning house.

"I will retrieve your sister." he said disappearing for a few seconds to appear again. "Your sister is not in the house."

"Did she die?" Sam asked standing back up but holding onto the car for support.

"No, I don't feel her soul has left her body."

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked looking back at the house as he took a step toward the structure not sure what to do. It took all his will power to not go running back into the burning house to find their sister. 

"We've got to do somethin'." Sam demanded as he steadied himself to go back inside.

"Sit your butt back down ‘fore you fall down." Dean barked at him as he pushed him back down on the seat.

"She's our sister, we've got to do somethin‘." he begged trying to stand again.

Dean looked away running a hand over his face knowing he had no answers. Was their sister gone? Did the spirit take her? What were they suppose to do? How was he going to explain this to her aunt who trusted them to protect her? She had to be alright and escaped the fire somehow. She just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now that Oree had her brothers out of the house and safe, she turned and concentrated her powers on Tobias Bedford. The fire blazed around her and she knew there wasn't much time before this room collapsed on her. 

"Your time is done on this plane, be gone from this world, may you rot in hell for the pain and misery you have caused." Oree challenged throwing her hands out and twisting them into fists as she pushed her extra power that was being channeled to her at the spirit. She could feel the force inside her grow and knew it was from her aunt and pushed again knowing there wasn't much time left.

Bedford screamed in agony as Oree's power engulfed him squeezing his present down and into a small pulsing globe. She grabbed the jar of powder and threw the entire contents on the shining globe. The flames automatically ignited the globe sending the spirit down to the lowest pits of hell, where it would stay forever.

Oree stumbled slightly as she pushed the flames away, trying to find a way out of the smoke filled room. She tried to make it to the back door she had seen, when the spirit of Benjamin Watson appeared near her.

"Hurry, this way." he motioned to her. "There's a secret passage behind this panel." he pointed showing her how to open it.

With her powers draining, Oree got the panel opened and fell into the tunnel. She found a ladder leading down and made her way to the bottom, she fell to her knees trying to draw in a breathe of clean air from the floor of the tunnel. 

"Miss, Miss, you need to get up." a female spirit urged laying a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Oree looked up into the face of a pretty, young woman with a concerned look on her face. She nodded as she pushed herself up to her feet. She coughed hard several times as she leaned against the wall and used it for support to follow the spirit down the tunnel.

spn

The tunnel turned toward the barn behind the house and darkness closed in around her until she could see nothing around her. In pitch black stillness, Oree slid her feet keeping a grip on the wall so she wouldn't fall and injure herself. 

Up ahead in the distance Oree could make out some very faint glows that were moving around. 

"Miss the opening is blocked, but we all stayed to help you get through." Watson told her appearing at her side. 

"Crap!" Oree cried jumping from the voice speaking to her. "Can you get my brothers, they can help." she coughed as she caught her toe on a rock and fell to her knees hard. 

Dirt and rocks ground into her hands and knees as she paused in her trek to freedom. She grimaced in pain knowing there were cuts on both knees and hands. Almost spent, Oree pulled herself to her feet and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

spn

"Dean, there is a spirit here." Castiel told him turning to look at a man standing beside them.

"Come, she is trapped." Watson addressed the brothers.

"Oree, she's alive!" Sam cried jumping from the car and stepping toward the spirit.

"Yes, we must hurry the smoke is building up in the tunnel." 

"Show us." Dean growled, following the spirit around the house and toward a rundown partially collapsed barn.

Sam and Castiel hurried toward the barn following the spirit and Dean closely. Sam cringed when walls in the house started collapsing in on itself.

"There is a hidden tunnel, but it has collapsed at this entrance. The others are with your sister on the other side." Watson told them before stopping at a trap door.

"Can you get her?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I will try." he said disappearing again.

The brothers waited impatiently for Castiel to reappear. Seconds later, Castiel was standing in front of them with a collapsed Oree in his arms. She was covered in dirt, soot and blood on her palms and the torn knees of her jeans. She lay so still in his arms that they didn't know if she was still alive.

"Oree." Sam whispered taking her from Castiel. "Sis can you hear me?" 

"Lay her down, is she breathing?" Dean told his brother.

Sam gently put Oree on the barn floor and Dean knelt down to feel her neck for a pulse. 

"Is she breathing?" Sam insisted brushing her hair out of her face.

"Cas can you help?"

"I can not heal, I'm cut off from Heaven, can I do something else?"

"She needs oxygen, can you find some?" Dean orders as he put his hand to Oree's mouth to feel for the expel of air.

"Sir, maybe we can help." Watson said as other spirits began to appear around him. "We can transfer some power to her; help her to regain her strength."

Sam and Dean moved back from Oree so the spirits could gather around her. They watched closely to be sure no harm came to her.

Watson, his wife and other adult figures knelt down around Oree and place a hand on her. A dull bluish light began to shine out from around their hands. They kept their hands on Oree until she drew in a slight breath. The spirits stepped back allowing the brother access to their sister again.

"Oree, come on open those green eyes for your big brother." Dean begged as she took in another shallow breathe. "Come on Little Sis, you're a Winchester, you're stronger than this."

"Fight Oree, you can do it. Come back to us." Sam added as he watched her face. "Little Sis open your eyes."

"Here Dean will this help?" Castiel asked holding an oxygen mask and bottle of oxygen.

"Thanks." he replied putting the mask over Oree's mouth and nose and turning on the oxygen.

The brothers waited impatiently as Oree started breathing a little deeper. She coughed hard several times before brushing at the mask and blinking her eyes trying to focus on the blurred shapes in front of her.

"Hey there." Dean smiled with relief when he saw her eyes finally land on him and stay.

"D-D..." she tried to croak out of her raw throat.

"Don't try to talk, you're safe, just relax and breath." he cautioned her.

"Do you need to sit up some?" Sam asked from her other side.

She shook her head yes and let Sam scoot in behind her, letting her body rest on his chest. Oree's body shook with a hacking cough as she pawed the mask away to spit out mucus and black soot from her lungs. Sam and Dean both grimaced at the black blob lying on the floor.

"Cas can you get a bottle of water from the car?" Dean asked him.

"Of course." he answered disappearing and re-appearing in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks."

Dean opened the bottle and held it to Oree lips so she could sip it. She swished it around in her mouth and spit out the first sip and swallowed the second one. Sam pushed the mask back over her face and hugged her tight. He couldn't believe how close they had come to loosing her.

"Miss, we owe you our freedom." Benjamin Watson told her bowing deeply. "If it were not for your courage, we would still be trapped in that house. For that we are in your debt forever."

"You owe me nothing." she said hoarsely just realizing the spirits were standing around her. "It's your time, go now, be at peace."

"That we will, we can finally go home." he said taking his wife and son's hands as they all faded away. 

One by one the other spirits followed the family, but not before laying a hand on Oree to show their gratitude to her. Oree smiled up at each of them and nodded to each.

"Cas can you zap Sam and Oree to the hotel and I'll take the car. We should get out of here before the fire department and cops show." he said standing up and looking back at the house one last time.

"I can do that." 

"I'll see you guys back at the hotel in a few."

"Alright." Sam said easing from behind Oree and picking her up in his arms.

Cas picked up the oxygen bottle and laid a hand on Sam's arm. They disappeared in the blink of an eye and Dean hurried to his car wanting to put some distance between him and that house. He was going to call 911 after he was safely away from it. He didn't want the fire to get out of control and burn half the county down.

spn

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and around the building to their room in the back. He jumped out of the car and hurried to the room wanting to check on Oree. He looked around and didn't see either of his siblings in the room.

"Sonovabitch." a familiar female voice cried from behind the partly closed bathroom door.

"Ow! No fair!" a familiar male voice responded.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded rushing into the bathroom to find Oree sitting on the commode by the sink and Sam kneeling beside her rubbing his arm giving Oree the evil eye. "What's going on?"

"I was trying to clean the cuts on her knees and scrapes on her hands and she slugged me." Sam complained.

"Well it hurt Sammy." Oree fussed at him as her lower lip that was stuck out began to tremble.

"Did you think to use warm water and soap first?" Dean asked his younger brother. "Oree's not use to our medical treatment."

"Crap, no." Sam admitted. "This one cut has got to be cleaned. It's got dirt and rock in it."

"Dee." she sniffed looking at him pitifully with her best puppy dog eyes.

Dean looked around the bathroom and sized up the situation. He grabbed a towel, folded it and laid it on the rim of the tub for her to sit on.

"Ok, shuck those jeans and sit on the towel, we'll wash that cut out in the tub." 

Sam helped Oree stand and looked away as she tried to undo her jeans with her injured hands. 

"Need help." she pouted as a tear rolled down her cheek sounding like a five year old. 

"Sam, hold her up and I'll ditch the jeans." Dean instructed Sam waiting for him to obey.

Sam picked up Oree under the arms and held her high enough for Dean to get them undone and pulled down over her hips and legs throwing them to the side. Sam sat her in the tub and Oree lowered herself to the towel holding her hurt leg out. She groaned from the bending of the knee and watched fresh blood drip down her leg.

Dean turned on the water and adjusted the temperature removing the shower head from the holder. He carefully let the water spray on her thigh and run down over the knee washing the blood away. Oree winced but held still as he took a wet cloth and soaped it before laying it on her knee and with utmost care wiped the grim and dirt out of the cut. He pulled the wound slightly apart being sure it was clean. Oree still had a hold of Sam's hands and squeezed hard making him wince and make a face from the force. 

"Almost done?" she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Looks like you need a couple of stitches to hold it closed so it can heal."

"Sammy, get my first aid kit out of my bag, I have sutures and numbing cream." she sighed letting go of his hands and moving to the commode to sit. "Hoping it wasn't that bad."

"Couple of stitches, could of been worse." Dean shrugged wiping new blood from her leg. "Only take a couple of minutes and you're going to take a nap and rest."

"Don't need a nap." she disagreed as Sam brought her first aid bag in and opened on the counter.

"Here, put this on." he told her holding one of his t-shirts out to her. "Yours smell."

She took it and while they turned heads, she slipped out of her shirts and pulled the tee over her head letting it fall and cover her boyish briefs.

"Sam can stitch you and I'll get you something for the pain." Dean told her heading out of the room.

spn

Sam squatted down in front of her and checked the cut before rubbing a small amount of numbing cream along its edges. He accepted the suture from Oree and made the first stitch tying it tightly. He snipped the nylon and made two more stitches pulling the cut closed and stopping the flow of blood. He wiped it and smeared ointment over it before taping a gauze pad on her knee.

"Here." Dean offered putting two pills in her hand and holding a glass of water for her. 

Oree took the pills and tossed them in her mouth before taking the glass and sipping the water.

"Drink it all, you need the fluid." he insisted pushing the glass back toward her lips.

She didn't see Dean give Sam a knowing look or Sam nod he understood as she finished the water. Dean helped her stand up and guided her to the other room. Sam finished cleaning the bathroom and replaced her first aid kit in her bag as he observed her carefully waiting for it to happen.

"I don't need a nap." she said sitting down in a chair at the table being stubborn just like her brothers.

"If you say so." he replied. "I figured Sam can drive your truck and you can ride with me, we'll take you home. We'll start out tomorrow; give us all a night to rest."

"I can drive myself." she answered trying to stop an unsuspected yawn.

"Like hell I'm letting you do that after what you went through. Your aunt would have my hide if you wrecked and got hurt worse." Dean informed her as the ringing of a cell phone caught their attention.

Sam shook his head it wasn't his, Dean got his pulled out of a pocket and looked at the caller ID. 

"Hello." he answered cautiously.

"Dean, I'm calling you because I know you will tell me how she is."

"Asteria." Dean replied as he listened to Oree talking beside him. "Nice to hear from you."

"No really I can..." she started as her eye lids grew heavy and she fought to hold her head up. "Wha u...D!" she started before slumping down in the seat until Sam caught her before she fell to the floor.

"She's ok, resting now, couple of scrapes, small cut on her knee, nothing major we couldn't deal with."

"Thank you, tell her I love her and to take care. Are you boys coming back with her?"

"Yes, don't want her driving yet."

"I'll have some food cooked and I'll leave you one of my pies."

"Sounds good ma'am."

"Please, call me Auntie; you two boys are part of our family now."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Dean said hanging up and looked up at Sam.

"You know she's going to be pissed at you for drugging her." Sam commented carrying Oree to the bed and tucking her in.

"She'll get over it." he huffed. "She needs rest. What she did took a lot our of her today."

"Well, I'm leaving before she wakes up, don't want to get caught in the crossfire." he smirked.

"Did Cas say anything before he left?"

"Said he had some things to take care of, you know he's being really secretive about something, remember what Eve told us."

"Yeah, but I can't believe he would go behind our backs like that."

"Maybe Bobby's learned something else." Sam said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Go lay down before you fall down." Dean urged his brother. He knew the emotional toil that Sam had gone through today and knew he needed to rest too. "I'll be up for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Sammy go lay down."

"Thanks." Sam said shuffling to the bed and dropping on it face first as exhaustion overtook him. He was snoring softly within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

spn

Dean looked over at his two sleeping siblings before wiping his face with his hand. Today was to close of a call for his liking. He was going to have to watch both of them like a hawk from now on. He wasn't going to let Oree take anymore risk if he could help it. As far as his baby brother, there was no more keeping secrets from him, he made that loud and clear.

Dean poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. At least this was a win for them with the evil spirit gone and the others released to go home. He sat down on the bed and shifted Oree over so there was room for him to lie down. After he got comfortable and settled, he let the events of the day slip away as Oree tucked herself into his side for warmth. He could still smell the smoke in her hair as he brushed it down and out of her face. He closed his eyes and let his body drift into a quiet slumber, relieved they were all together again and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You do know he only did it so you would rest." Sam commented to Oree who was sitting in the passenger seat of her truck staring out the window.

Oree had been really pissed at Dean for drugging her the night before and wouldn't ride with him when they left the hotel.

"I know, but I want him to suffer a little and think I'm mad." she said with a devilish glint in her eyes and a smirk of a smile on her face. "Teach him to not tell me things."

"Oh you're evil." Sam chastised trying not to grin by her response.

"You know, you guys should hang around 'til the end of the week and go to the Fall Festival with me. There's a lot of good food, games, socializing, something like my birthday but bigger and we allow the public to come. Helps to raise money for things the community needs."

"Don't know, you know how Dean is 'bout crowds. He'd rather wrestle with a vampire than get in them." 

"Maybe I can sweet talk him in to going."

"If anyone can you can." he laughed know how persuasive she could be because he had been on the receiving end of her wiles more than once. He couldn't believe how much Oree looked just like Dean at times. She had that same sparkle in her green eyes that Dean had.

"I'll ride with him when we stop for gas."

Sam began fishing around in his pocket for his cell as it began to ring. 

"Hey." he answered putting it on speaker.

"What say we stop up ahead for late lunch and gas, then drive straight through?" Dean asked.

"Sounds ok to me." Sam replied.

"Does your sister have anything to say?" he hissed.

"Dude, I was on speaker." Sam mumbled switching the speaker off.

"Don't care, she can deal with it."

"I heard that." Oree yelled at Sam who frowned at her wincing from the loudness of her voice.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll follow you." Sam told his brother before hanging up and staring at their sister. "Not helping there."

"Don't care, he can deal with it." she mocked making a face.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his sister's remark seeing again how much alike his siblings were. They could be stubborn, hard headed, impossible to deal with brother and sister. Sam seemed to be the only level headed adult between the three at times. He let out a long breath knowing it wouldn't last long and he would just ride it out.

"How you doing Sammy?" Oree asked changing the subject and attitude in the blink of an eye.

"I'm fine." he responded not looking at her.

"You can't lie to me so don't bother trying." Oree noted sizing him up with arched eye brows.

Sam sighed and bit his lower lip knowing this was true, he couldn't lie to her. Oree always seem to know when things began to get bad for him.

"It's not bad, only occasional slips." 

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes, don't say anything to Dean, and yes, if it gets worse I will let you know." he told her before she could say it.

"Sam, you need to tell Dean, don't let him find out when you lose it again."

"I won't let it get that far, guess he found a place he wants to eat." Sam replied signaling to exit behind Dean.

spn

Dean pulled into the parking lot of family diner and parked toward the back of the lot. There were a dozen other cars parked closer to the front door and Sam pulled Oree's truck in beside Dean. Oree got out and limped around the truck to meet up with Dean and Sam.

"So lets eat and we'll fill up across the street, then straight through to Oree's." Dean told them before walking toward the front door not waiting to see if they were following.

"Come on, he can't keep the silent treatment up much longer." Sam whispered to Oree as he fell into step behind Dean.

"Fine by me, I can hold out as long as him, besides, I was right to yell at him for drugging me." she replied trying not to limp.

They were seated in a corner booth with a clear view of the door. Dean made sure to sit where he could see the door and the others in the diner. He didn't want any surprises sneaking up on them as they ate.

Dean and Oree ordered burgers and fries and Sam ordered a large chef salad with toasted bread. They were served their drinks and sipped them trying to ignore the silence at the table.

"Come on guys, enough is enough." Sam whined tired of the glares and silence. "He said he was sorry and you know he only did it 'cause he was concerned."

Dean and Oree looked at each other and then at Sam.

"Crap! I wanted to let him stew a little longer." Oree frowned and then smiled at Dean. "I forgave you before we left the hotel."

"It was for your own good, you needed to rest after what you went through."

"And you didn't think I would?"

"No, you're hard headed."

"Runs in the family." she smiled.

"Alright, one cheeseburger, and one regular burger and your chef salad and toast." the waitress said sitting food in front of each one. "Is there anything else you need?"

"We're good." Dean said picking up the ketchup and pouring some on his plate and passing it to Oree.

The meal went quickly without further silence. They chatted pleasantly as Oree explained the Fall Festival and tried to convince them to stay over.

spn

"You know Dean, I can pull strings and get you in as a judge for the home-made pies." she offered.

"Pies?" he asked starting to be more interested in the event.

"Yes and you've tasted some of the entries at my birthday party. Well there're be more, like a table full."

"Now you're talking, maybe, I'll think about it." he told her finishing his last bit of burger.

"And Sammy, I bet we could get some good money for you at a kissing booth."

"What?" Sam said in alarm with a shocked look on his face that was slowly turning red.

"Let's see, ma'am," Oree called to a young waitress that walked by. "If my brother was in a ki...." she started before Sam clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her to his chest.

"It was nothing, sorry to bother ya." Sam blushed deep red trying to control his sister.

"Okay." the young girl smiled slightly not sure what to make of the three.

Trying not to choke on the food in his mouth, Dean was gruffing so hard tears began to roll down his cheeks. His shoulder shook as he watched Sam's face change to different shades of red as Oree pushed his hand off her face so she could breath.

"Need to breath too Sammy, now move, I'm going to the bathroom and will meet you out by the vehicles." she said pushing Sam to move so she could get up. "I got this." With that she grabbed the check and went to pay.

"I don't like her paying for us." Dean grumbled as he finally was able to speak watching her head for the cashier.

"Me either." 

"Well finish up and lets get out of here." 

"Almost done." Sam fussed eating his last bite of salad.

"Come on, she said she'd meet us at the car."

spn

Dean and Sam made their way out of the diner and headed for the vehicles. Sam opened the truck and got in, while Dean got settled behind the wheel of the Impala. He glanced back at the diner and tapped his fingers on the wheel. He looked again at the front door trying to spot her. He heard a noise and looked over at Sam but didn't see him setting behind the wheel.

"Sam?" he questioned getting out of the car and opening the passenger door of the truck. "Sam! Sammy!" he cried when he saw him laying across the seat pressing his hands to his head. Sam moaned as the pain raced around his head again.

Dean hurried around the truck and jerked the driver's door open so he could pull Sam into a sitting position.  
"Talk to me, what's wrong?" Dean demanded looking him over for injures.

"Oree." he mumbled loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Oree what 'bout her?" he continued looking up quickly for his sister who was not in sight.

"Danger." Sam said thru gritted teeth as the pain subsided in his head. "Oree's in danger."

"You ok?" Dean asked grabbing his arm as he stood from the truck on wobbly legs and tried to head back toward the diner.

"Come on, it's passing now." 

Dean grabbed Sam's elbow and let him lead them to the diner's front door. Sam shook off the hand and went in and straight to the women's bathroom. Dean scanned the interior not seeing his sister.

"Miss, can you check the women's bathroom for our sister, she's not come out." Sam asked a hostess. "Her name's Oree."

"Sure." she said going inside.

Sam waited impatiently by the door as Dean came back to join him.

"Sorry, no one's in there." she told them.

Dean looked up and noticed a camera pointed toward them from the corner of the hall.

"We need to see the footage on your security camera for the past hour." Dean demanded.

"You'll need to talk to our manager." she stammered stepping back from them.

"Dean, look, blood." Sam said fingering a small, dark substance on the floor at the bathroom door.

"Fine, go get him or her." Dean ordered. He watched her back away and hurry to the back of the diner.

"Dean, here." Sam called standing by a side door that opened to the back of the diner out of site from the front. "Call her cell."

Dean pulled his phone and punched a number listening to it ring. They both turned quickly when Witchy Woman began to play nearby. Stepping out the door, they pushed a couple of boxes aside and found her cell laying on the ground. Sam leaned down and picked up the ringing cell and looked knowingly at Dean, fear and concern showing on his face.

"We need to see that tape." Dean growled heading back inside to find the manager and the tape. Something had happened to their sister and they needed to know what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oree made her way through the tables toward the sign that read restrooms over in the corner of the diner. She smiled to herself at getting one over on Sammy. She pushed the door open and went into the women's bathroom not seeing the shadow from the men's room that watched her every move.

As she tossed the paper towel and pushed open the door, she was met with a cuff to the head knocking her out. Oree was quickly carried out the side door and dumped into the trunk of a car. The driver jumped in and slowly pulled away from the diner so as not to draw attention to himself. Once away from the diner, he headed out of town and up into the mountains away from prying eyes. The place he had in mind was three hours from here and hard to reach without four wheel drive.

"We need to see the video for that camera in the hall now." Dean ordered the manager.

"I can't do that unless I get an ok from the corporate office."

"We're FBI and if you don't want your ass thrown in jail for impeding our investigation, you better turn over that tape." Dean growled at him getting in his face and staring him down.

"Alright." he cringed backing away from Dean to run into Sam who towered over him looking menacing. "This way." 

Dean and Sam followed the manager to his office to view the tape. Sam sat at the computer and worked his magic finding the time they needed and let the tape play. They watched people come and go checking each person to see if they knew them. 

"Here, that's her." Sam pointed to the screen as Oree made her way to the restroom. Sam slowed the tape and went through it one frame at a time watching for anything unusual.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean said through clenched teeth as they watched her come out of the restroom when suddenly a male figure emerged from the men's restroom attacking her and carrying her out of the diner. "Play it again."

"Did you see something?"

"Can't quite see the face, but this person looks very familiar. Where have I seen him before?" Dean questioned staring hard at the screen. 

"Maybe I can enhance it and get a better shot." 

Sam began tapping keys and pulling up software to try and make the guy's face clearer. He played with the frames for ten minutes changing contrast, brightening color, enhancing the background.

"This is the best I can do, I don't know if it'll help or not." he said sitting back and looking at his handy work. "What do you think?"

Dean leaned down looking over Sam's shoulder at the frame. He began to flip through his memory pulling up images of men looking for a match. After what seemed like forever, an image clicked into place.

"Sam, remember Oree's birthday party, who was that guy who tried to take her? You know the one who she said she dated once."

"We stopped him in the field before he could leave with her, started with a T, last name was Jessup, I remember 'cause of Jess." 

"Trent, Trent Jessup. It's him, that fffing bastard! See what you can find on him, anything, we need to know where he took her. If he hurts her...he's so mine." 

"Last known address was outside the valley, I'm guessing his parent's place. I don't show him paying rent, power or phone bills anywhere in the surrounding area. Maybe he was passing through and by sheer accident saw Oree and decided to kidnap her?"

"Does it show what he drives; maybe we can get something that way?" 

"Let me get the parent's phone records, if we can find his cell number, maybe we can track it." Sam responded typing quickly on the laptop searching through data bases and hacking into the telephone system. 

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" the manager spoke up and asked.

"No." they both answered loudly without looking at him.

The manager stiffened and walked back out of the office deciding he didn't want to get in either of these agents way.

spn

After twenty minutes of typing and searching, Sam looked up with hope on his face. 

"I found a cell number and got a location."

"Good, let's go." Dean said heading out not waiting on Sam.

Sam jumped up and rushed after Dean not wanting to be left behind in their search for their sister.

"Dean you know Oree can probably take care of herself." he said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where to?"

"It's up in the mountains north of here, looks like you can only get there by logging roads, so I don't think the Impala's going to make it up there."

"So we get something that will." Dean nodded confidently. "They got a rental place around here somewhere?"

"Next town over does, we can pick up an SUV or Jeep. I'll call ahead since they'll be closed before we can get there." Sam replied pull out his cell and dialing up the business.

spn

The four wheel drive car pulled off onto an old logging road and wound its way around the side of the harvested hill. It came to a stop beside a rundown cabin nestled back in the trees. The trunk was opened and Oree was lifted out and carried into the cabin. She groaned once and tried to pull away from the person holding her. She was put on a cot and her hands and legs were tied tightly.

Consciousness came in stages as Oree fought her way out of the blackness. She used her senses first, smell was musty, touch was rough, hearing was quiet, slitting her eyes she saw shadows, she finally spoke, "Who's there and why am I tied up?"

A shadow separated from the wall and moved closer to her line of sight.

"Crap, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He stood there looking at her as she struggled to sit up.

"I'm only going to ask this nicely once, untie me." she spat at him.

"Still think you're Miss High and Mighty don't you?" he sneered at her.

"Trent what's wrong with you? Have you gone crazy? You know kidnapping is a federal offense."

"You and me, we've got some unfinished business between us."

"We've got no business between us; now I'm tired of this game, let me go."

"Why aren't you scared bitch?" he yelled at her.

"Because you're a spineless, egotistical prick." she stated firmly.

Trent's face darkened as he drew back and slapped her across her cheek snapping her head to the side. Oree slowly turned her head and spit blood on the floor and wiped her mouth with her tied hands before looking up at him with such fury that he stepped back fear crossing his face for a second.

"That was the wrong choice Trent. I don't take kindly to being a punching bag."

"And just what do you think you can do about it?"

She looked at him as anger began to emit from her so strong the air reeked of it. With a flip of her hand she threw him back into the wall of the cabin with such force bones broke. He cried out in pain as the pressure became so great he couldn't breathe.

Oree reached into her boot and pulled out a knife so she could cut her ropes and free herself. She slowly got up, rubbing the feeling back into her hands and shuffling her feet as she looked down at Trent's prone body.

"You know, I never gave you any signs that I wanted to ever go out with you after that first date. I for the life of me can't understand why you didn't take the hint. There was never going to be anything between us, not then, not now. What happened to you? Your soul, it's so black, reeking of evil, I see nothing good in you. Nothing at all, so sad."

Trent tried to cough a word out as he drew in a shallow breath. Oree snapped her fingers and allowed him to suck in air to his starved lungs. She pushed open a duffel sitting on the table and found a couple bottles of water, jerky, duck tape, and several nasty looking knifes. She pocketed the water and jerky and left the rest.

"Bitch!" he croaked.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with Trent. This is not going to end well for you, I don't give second chances."

He looked up at her as she walked closer and stood over him. Trent jerked a gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at her, cocking it trying to hold it steady as he aimed it at her. 

"You really think you can pull that trigger and shoot me?" she asked as she twitched her fingers making him turn the gun on himself. 

"What are you doing to me?" he cried out as the gun turned to point at him and his finger began to tighten on the trigger. "Stop!" 

"You brought this on yourself Trent. You should of took no for an answer." 

The finger tightened and a deafening shot broke the silence as Trent shot himself. He lay on the floor whimpering as blood began leak from the wound. He coughed once and bubbles of red blew out between his lips popping and dripping down his chin in a thin red trail.

"Help me." he begged as she walked away to pick up the ropes he had used to tie her with.

"I'm leaving now. Maybe someone will find you some day, or maybe I'll make a call later, only because I feel sorry for your parents, they are Auntie's friends." she said taking a cloth and wiping any prints that she might have left. "Good bye Trent." 

spn

The air was crisp this high in the mountains and Oree pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders before she stepped off the rotting porch. Stopping by the car, she took the blanket and took the cap off the tire and stuck a stick in the stem to let the air out. Going around to the front of the car, she laid her hand on the hood and zapped the battery draining the charge out of it. No way was this car going any where now, she thought giving the hood a quick wipe.

The leaves were turning and falling around Oree as she began the long walk off the mountain and back to her brothers. Nature was in her glory as the breeze blew her hair out from her face and tickled her cheek in tiny caresses. She turned her head to the sun and the let the rays warm her cool cheeks for a moment before continuing down the uneven, rocky road.

The temperature had dropped quickly as the sun disappeared behind the trees and mountain tops. Oree pulled the blanket closer around her as she stopped to sip from the bottle of water. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and check out her surroundings. She had been walking for several hours trying to get off this mountain, but the trek wasn't easy especially with the darkness overtaking her and her knee giving her a fit.

After a couple more minutes, she pushed off and continued downward. Because of the fading light and no moon, she was afraid to venture off the road. She didn't want to chance getting hurt and not being able to find her way down. Staying in the middle of the logging road, she forced herself to move on.

spn

"The logging road starts up ahead there on the left." Sam instructed looking at a topographical map with his flash light. "This will take us up the mountain."

'Hang on this may get bumpy." Dean told him turning onto the weed filled, dirt road, shifting down as he slowed and flipped the lights to bright.

Dean steered the Jeep around one of the deeper holes and continued to make his way tediously upward. They had been driving upward for over an hour when a shape in the distance caught their attention. Dean moved the vehicle closer and the shape began to take the form of a person. He slammed on the brakes and threw open his door.

"Oree." he called making his way to the front of the jeep.

"Dee." a small familiar voice called back.

"Thank God." Sam said softly as he followed Dean toward their sister.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked softly grabbing her in a huge bear hug squeezing tight.

"Can't breath." she gasps into this chest.

"Sorry. Sis, are you hurt?" he asked holding her out trying to look for any signs of blood. He turned her head to look at the bruise on the side of her face and gritted his teeth as he pinched his lips together in a tight straight line.

"Bad headache, knee hurts like hell, and tired of walking." she sighed leaning up against Sam. He wrapped his arms around her cold body and squeezed gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on; let's get you off this mountain." Dean urged grabbing Oree in his arms and carrying her toward the jeep. Oree snuggled against him knowing she was safe in the arms of her big brother.

Sam opened the back door and Dean sat her on the seat letting her slide in. She adjusted the blanket and sank back against the back seat.

"Ready to go home?"

"More than you know." she whispered letting her heavy eyelids slide shut. Before Dean had turned around, she was slumped to the side in a tired sleep.

"Wonder what happened?" Sam asked looking at his sister's sleeping form. "And where Jessup is?"

"Questions for another day." Dean surmised, turning the jeep and heading back down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean pulled up beside the Impala and parked. Oree was still curled up asleep in the back seat as he cut the engine. 

"Want me to get her?" Sam asked before getting out.

"Naw, you get the bag, I'll get our sister." Dean decided opening his door and getting out. He opened the back door of the Impala and went to the Jeep to get Oree.

"You sure your arm's ok, I can get her?" 

"I got it, she's still asleep, I think she'll be ok." he said arranging Oree in the back of the Impala and fastening a seat belt around her. "Let's get this over with. I'm ready for some down time for a day or so."

"I'm for that, I'll follow." Sam said straightening up to head for Oree's truck.

He looked back when a cell started ringing. Dean looked at his and Sam looked at his, both frowning since it wasn't their's. Dean remembered he had Oree's cell in the glove box and pulled it out.

"Crap, Asteria, here answer it." he told Sam pushing the phone into his hand.

"No way, you answer it." Sam scoffed handing it back.

"I talked to her last time." he insisted shoving it back like a hot potato.

"Fine! But you owe me." he grumbled flipping the phone open. "Coward." he mouthed at his brother.

"Hello, Aurora?" 

"No ma'am, its Sam, Oree's resting."

"Has something happened?"

"She's ok now; we're on our way home." Sam replied trying to evade the subject.

"Tell me Sam." Asteria's voice compelled him.

"She was kidnapped."

"By whom?" she bristled.

"Trent Jessup, the guy from her birthday party."

"My poor girl, was she hurt? I knew he was no good but never thought he would go this far."

"Not that we can tell, we found her walking off a mountain."

"Thank goodness for that, tell her I'll be over to see everyone later."

"I will."

"Take care of her." she said sternly.

"We will good-bye." Sam ended closing the phone and letting out the breath he was holding.   
"Well?" Dean asked waiting for Sam to tell him what she said.

"She was upset and relieved, and will see us later." he paraphrased.

spn

Without a look back, Dean pulled out and headed for the interstate to take Oree home. Sam pulled out behind him and kept pace with the Impala. Since there was not much traffic that time of night, they made good time and pulled up to Oree's cabin before dawn.

"Hey kid, we're home, wanna wake up?" Dean coaxed Oree as he unbuckled the seat belt from around her.

"Home." she mumbled sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She looked around once before letting Dean pull her to her feet to stand beside him. Sam parked the truck in front of her garage and strolled over to them.

"How you doing?" he asked trying to catch her eyes.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Right." Dean said knowing what that answer meant. "Come on, I'm ready for bed."

"Need help?" Sam asked her holding out his hand.

"Thanks big brother." she smiled accepting his hand and letting him help her to the cabin.

"I'm hitting the head and then bed." Dean announced heading down the hall.

"You gonna be ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I want a shower and maybe a little more sleep."

"If you need us, you know where we are." Sam told her kissing her forehead. "Think I'll go to bed too."

"Thanks Sammy." Oree said heading for her bedroom and a shower.

spn

Oree came out of the bathroom brushing her dried hair looking at her bed. She didn't feel like crawling into her empty bed, Oree put her brush down, picked up her warm blanket and headed for Sam's bedroom. She needed to feel safe and being with one of her brothers was the safest place she could be. 

Sam was on his side turned away from the door and snoring softly as Oree crept into bed with him. She wrapped her blanket around her body and snuggled down against Sam's back. Sam shifted in his sleep being used to Oree sneaking in bed with him and didn't wake completely.

spn

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and a gentle breeze wafted through her hair as she turned her face into it. Oree looked around at her surroundings in wonder. She had never seen this when dream walking with Sam, but usually he knew she was there, this time she didn't think he did.

She was in a nice neighborhood; the houses were neat and well maintained. Most of them had white picket fences surrounding their yards. Noises of kids could be heard and dogs barking. Oree made her way down the street looking at each home wondering why Sam was dreaming of this. She stopped at the house on the corner catching a familiar shape going around the corner.

Oree smiled and headed for the driveway to get to the back yard. She was about to call out to him when she stopped in her tracks. Sam was grilling and talking to another man, there were a couple of kids running around and two women sitting at picnic table, one was pregnant and the other was telling the kids to be careful. Sam and the man laughed at something that was said.

Oree felt like an intruder, this was not a place she wanted to be. This was one of Sam's most private dreams, one where he had a normal life, a house, a wife, and maybe kids. Oree bit her lip as she ducked back behind the corner of the house as Sam looked her way. She quickly made her way back down the driveway and away from here.

spn

With a jerk Oree woke herself up and pulled away from Sam. She looked at her brother with sadness knowing Sam would never voice what she saw in his dream. She slipped out of his bed and headed for Dean's room.

Dean jerked when he felt a present close to him, but relaxed seeing Oree's head poking out of her blanket beside him. He turned and draped an arm over her shoulder before letting sleep overtake him again.

The waves were lapping gently at Orees toes as she walked slowly down the deserted beach. She looked out over the waves breaking one after the other and felt peace to the bottom of her very soul. Oree bent to pick up a sand dollar that a wave had left on the sand turning it over in her hand examining the beauty of it.

"Hey kid, why don't you take a load off?" Dean asked her from a lounge chair just above the break line. He was sitting under a large stripped umbrella drinking a beer. He waved to the chair beside him, so she trudged up the wet sand and sat in the chair.

"Hey Dee, wondered if you would join me." she said sitting back and closing her eyes.

"Are you ok kid? You've been through a lot the past couple of days."

"I'll be ok, just need a little rest to recharge. How are you feeling?"

"Arm's still little sore, but I'll survive. I've had worse. Do you wanna talk 'bout anythin'?"

"Like what?"

"What happened on the mountain? We know who took you."

"Nothing to say, it's done," she said not looking at him.

Dean looked at her and saw she ended the conservation and was not going to say anything else about it. He sighed to himself and let the subject drop. The breeze from the ocean was cool and refreshing letting him forget about all the bad things for just a while. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift on the waves.

spn

It was mid afternoon when Sam began to stir from sleep. He looked over at the bedside clock and blinked his eyes a few times to be sure he was reading it right, three-twenty pm. He guessed he was more tired than he thought to have slept that long. He listened to the house trying to detect whether anyone else was up and moving about. He finally picked up soft music drifting down the hall, probably from the kitchen. Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat there a moment stretching his upper body. He grabbed his bathroom bag and clean clothes before heading for the bathroom and a shower.

Sam wandered into the kitchen noticing the small mailing envelopes laid out on the table. He eyed them for a minute and headed for the coffee pot. Oree had left two cups by the pot ready for them. He saw she had pastries and cut up fruit on the counter for breakfast. 

The door from the garage opened and he turned to see Oree coming in with a box in her hands, humming to herself. She looked up and screamed not expecting anyone to be up.

"Holy crap!" she cried. "You almost gave me a heartache." Oree panted putting her hand over her heart and gasping for breath.

"Hey sorry 'bout that." Sam said bending down to help pick up the packets of herbs that had fallen from the box.

"You the only one up?" she asked looking around for Dean.

"Guess so, what you doing?"

"Filling some online orders, wanna help?" she questioned not really looking at him.

Sam noticed Oree was acting strange and he could sense tension in the air. This puzzled him, but he let it go for now.

"Sure what can I do?"

"The stack of papers at the end each has a name and herb on it, if you will fold it into twice where the herb is showing and put it in the correct envelope leaving the name of the herb showing then I can put the herb inside and seal."

"Sounds easy enough." he said picking up the printed pages. 

He saw the envelopes were in alphabetic order as were the pages. Taking one page at a time, he began to fold them and insert it in the correct envelope and moved to the next one. He did this for each one around the table. Oree moved along behind him double checking the herb name and putting it in the envelope then sealing it. Sam counted eighteen envelopes total as she gathered them back up.

"I'm going to run to the post office to mail these and by the store, won't be gone long."

"Want some company?"

Oree paused for a moment before answering, "Sure if you want to come."

It didn't get past Sam the hesitation she had at maybe not wanting him to come. He decided best place to confront her would be in an enclosed car. Something had happened and he wanted to know what. Sam followed her out to her truck and got in the passenger seat. He waited until she had turned onto the main road before questioning her.

"What gives, Little Sis?" he asked turning to face her.

"What?" she asked back.

"Why the aloofness toward me this morning? And don't say it's not anything, I can feel it."

Oree didn't say anything at first, but still wouldn't look at him. She bit her lip trying to decide how to tell him what she saw without it seeming like she invaded his privacy.

"I didn't feel like being alone this morning, so after my shower I decided to sleep with you."

"Ok, you do it all the time, what happened?"

"I never meant to do it."

"Do what, Oree will you spit it out." Sam urged getting irritated with her.

"I saw one of your dreams, one that you never let anyone see." she said quietly casting him a quick glance.  
Sam frowned as he thought about what she said and tried to figure out what she was talking about. 

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I know you want to stop, get away from all of it, family, home, white picket fence..." she trailed off.

Sam clenched his jaw and looked away not wanting to continue with this conservation. Yes that was a dream he had had for so long, longer than he cared to admit. It was a dream and only a dream for him, one he never let surface because it was beyond his reach and he had come to terms with that.

"It's ok Sammy, if it makes you feel any better, I wish that for you too. I would never betray your trust by ever telling anyone 'bout anything I see when I dream walk. I do want to apologize, it was by accident."

"Its ok." he whispered looking down at his hands that were clenching his legs.

"Are we good?" 

"We're good, I trust you with my life." he half smiled at her knowing she would never tell any of the things she might see in his dreams.

Oree let out the breath she was holding and clasped his hand in hers squeezing gently. "I love you big brother, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." 

spn

The afternoon rays of the sun were sneaking in through the curtains in Dean's bedroom as he frowned and rolled over. He stretched his arms over his head and looked at the bedside clock which read four-fifteen pm. He knew it was too bright to be early morning, so it was afternoon. It amazed him that he could sleep so deep and peaceful. He actually felt pretty good, even after all they had been through.

Dean noticed the blanket laying beside him and figured Oree slept with him which he couldn't blame her, she had been through two traumatic events in just a few days. That would make anyone seek the comfort of family. He was a little surprised she didn't sleep with Sam; he knew they had a stronger link than he did with Oree, even though he knew his was there too.

Not finding anyone around, Dean grabbed clean clothes and headed for a hot shower. He would find his siblings later, what trouble could they get into around here.

spn

"What do you need from the store?" Sam asked following Oree inside the department/grocery store.

"Just a few things, flour, sugar, yeast, lettuce, tomatoes, shampoo, and girl things." she answered pulling a small cart out of the row of carts. "You need anything while we're here or Dean?"

"I could use a couple of fine point pens and I think Dean's out of M & M's."

"What kind, I love the peanut butter ones."

"With peanuts, it's the yellow bag."

"I've never seen him eat them?"

"Let me put it this way, he's stingy and never shares them."

"Our brother?" Oree giggled as she made her way around the store. "So you guys are staying and coming to the Fall Festival tomorrow right?"

"I guess, you did mention pie to Dean, so that pretty much is a yes." Sam shrugged looking at the pens hanging in front of him. He grabbed a pack and tossed it in the cart.

"Auntie made beef stew for dinner tonight, it's so good. I'll throw together some cornbread and salad and of course she left a pie for Dean too."

"Sounds good to me."

"Why don't you get Dean's candy while I go over there." she pointed to some feminine items at the end of the aisle.

“Right.” Sam reddened slightly when he looked in the direction she pointed and headed the other way faster than he needed to.

“I’ll meet you in produce.” she giggled as Sam rushed off.

spn

Sam found the candy and got Dean two bags of M&M’s before going in search of Oree. He found her looking over the tomatoes when an older female voice called to her.

“Aurora, Aurora how are you?” Mrs. Jessup called to her as she pushed her cart closer.

Sam saw his sister pale and stiffen at the sight of her and stepped back like a deer caught in the headlights. Oree tried to speak, but couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Hello, Mrs. Jessup, isn’t it?” Sam asked stepping up and holding out his hand to her.

“Hello, you’re one of her brothers aren’t you? You hit my son Trent.” she noted not accepting his hand.   
"Trent was going to come home for the Festival, we always go to it. Maybe we’ll see you there. I know he’ll enjoy seeing you.” 

“Right.” Oree finally croaked out before pushing the cart away. “We need to run.”

Sam hurried after Oree tossing the woman a sorry smile. He caught up with her four aisles over where she was sucking in deep breaths trying to calm down before a panic attack set in.

“You ok, Sis?”

“Yes.” she said softly as she concentrated on slowing down her racing heart. 

“Want to talk about it some place quiet?” he suggested tilting her head up so she could look at him.

“Let’s just go, I’ll get whatever else I need at the general store.” she said heading for the check out.

spn 

Oree looked out over the lake in the park as she sipped slowly on her milkshake. Sam stayed quiet waiting for her to begin. He stirred sugar into his coffee being patient as she gathered her thoughts.

“He knocked me out and took me up in the mountains to a cabin.” she started trying to distance herself from the events. “I don’t know what happened to him, what turned him so dark. I couldn’t see any good in him; it was like evil had completely consumed him. I knew what he wanted...what he wanted to do...there was no way I was letting that happen.”

"Hey, you were protecting yourself." he insured her laying a hand on hers.

"He shot himself, with a little help and I left him there to die. I didn't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life wondering when he was going to show up again." she ended as a small sob escaped her and a tear escaped her eye. She turned away and brushed at her face.

"It's ok, he was a dangerous man and he was fixated on you. I can honestly say if you hadn't stopped him, we would have. No one tries to hurt our family and gets away with it." Sam assured her putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. Oree tucked her head under his chin and cried silent tears. Her body shivered as she let the pent up emotions surface and released them. They sat there in silence for another thirty minutes until a cell phone ringing broke the silence causing Oree to jump and straighten up.

"Hello." Sam said after he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean asked a bit annoyed.

"A park, we'll be on our way in a few minutes." 

"She talked to you didn't she?"

"Yeah, I got you your M&M's." he told him.

"Got it, we'll talk later." 

"See you in a few." Sam said hanging up. "You 'bout ready to go home?"

"Yeah, thanks Sammy, you were right, it did help to talk about it and not let it consume me."

"Want me to drive?"

"Yeah, really don't want to think right now." she said handing him the keys.

They walked back to the truck and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You can tell your aunt this stew is the best." Dean said helping himself to another bowl.

"You can tell her yourself, we'll be seeing her tomorrow, remember the festival?"

"I guess we could make an appearance." he pouted.

"So you don't want to be a judge for the pie contest?"

"I didn't say that!" 

"Good, we leave at six in the morning so you might want to think about going to bed early."

"Yes Mom." he mimicked taking another piece of cornbread and smearing butter on it.

Sam ate in silence watching his siblings banter with each other. He smiled to himself glad that Oree was putting what happened behind her; at least she was putting on a good face. He knew she still thought about it and what she had to do. If there was any fall out from this he would be sure she was not caught up in it.

"Are you with us there bro?' Dean asked Sam, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Stop that." he fussed slapping his hand away.

"I asked if you wanted to have dessert on the porch, maybe do a little star gazing. Looks like a great night for it."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said taking his bowl to the sink and rinsing it before putting it in the dishwasher. 

Oree cut slices of pie and dished them out for her brothers. Dean poured himself coffee and nodded to Sam who agreed and poured another cup. Oree grabbed a bottle of water and followed them to the front porch. 

spn

The evening was coming alive with a symphony of night noises as they settled into chairs to enjoy the pie. Oree took the swing and stretched her leg out beside her. Dean and Sam moved their chairs closer to the railing to see the night sky better. Sparkling diamonds glistened down on them casting their surroundings in shades of black. The moon was only a quarter and didn't cast much light to the earth.

Sam sat back and quietly enjoyed his pie, while Dean was moaning in delight as he took another bit. Sam shook his head smiling slightly at his brother's enthusiasm. Both were startled by a mournful high pitched howl coming from their baby sister. It wasn't but a few moments later that a similar howl answered her from the hills beyond the house.

"That's my girl." Oree said softly smiling out into the night.

spn

No words needed to be said as the siblings let the peace and calmness of the night overtake them, washing away the stress and tension of their lives. Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath feeling the layers of build up anxiety and worry peel away. He wasn't sure what it was about this place, but it always had such a calming effect over him. Sam looked over at Dean who nudged him with his foot and nodded toward their sister. It hadn't taken long and Oree was slumped in the swing asleep. 

"Let's put her to bed." Dean said softly sitting his cup of coffee on the rail of the porch. 

"Want me to get her?" Sam asked.

"Naw, I'm good." Dean said taking her plate and glass and handing it to Sam. He leaned down and picked Oree up in his strong arms. Oree mumbled and twisted in his grip trying to open her sleepy eyes.

"Sh-sh, go back to sleep." Dean told her shifting her slightly as he waited for Sam to open the door.

Sam picked up the dirty dishes and pushed open the door allowing Dean to enter. Dean carried Oree to her bedroom and settled her on the bed. He kissed the top of her head and pulled a blanket over her small body.

"Sweet dreams little sis."

spn

Sam was putting the dishes in the dishwasher as Dean strolled into the kitchen. He took a seat at one of the bar stools and centered his attention on his little brother.

"Ok, fill me in." Dean said crossing his arms and waiting for a response.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from his chore.

"I know you got her to talk while you guys were gone, so spill it."

"Dean," Sam started. "I don't know..."

"No, no Sam, don't hand me that crap, tell me what she said. I'm her big brother too; I want to know what happened. Don't think I couldn't see how frayed and red eyed she seemed when you guys got back and you were gone long enough for her to talk."

"Fine." he sighed taking a seat next to him. "When we were at the store, we saw Jessup's mom."

"Damn!" Dean muttered more to himself than Sam. "Go on."

"She told me some of what happened, not all I'm sure. Jessup kidnapped her, took her to some rundown cabin up on the mountain. You can guess what he wanted to do to her..." Sam said trailing off before continuing. "She stopped him. He shot himself and she left him there. Really feels guilty 'bout it."

"And you guys ran into his mother?"

"Yep." Sam replied tearing up a napkin into strips.

"No wonder she was upset. How do you tell his mom he was a douche bag?" 

"Don't know; think we need to go check it out?"

"I doubt it, maybe he'll be found eventually, but if not, no loss that I can see."

"You're right 'bout that. I'll think she'll be ok if given a little time." Sam said stacking the strips on the counter.

"All we can do is be there to listen if she wants to talk again or give her a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm going to bed, five-thirty is going to come early." he said getting up and stretching before heading for the bathroom and then his bedroom.  
Dean sat at the bar looking at Sam's neatly stacked torn napkin. Still the neat freak, he thought leaving it on the bar as he headed for the bathroom.

spn

Several hours later Sam woke enough to know Oree had slipped into bed with him curling up into his back. He settled back down wondering if he would see her in his dreams or if she would pull him into hers. He enjoyed the times they spent together while asleep. Oree was good at keeping the nightmares away and let him actually get some rest.

spn

"Wake up!" a voice yelled breaking into Dean's blissful sleep. He rolled over and ignored it until he heard it again. "If you're not up in five minutes, there will be ice water!"

"I'm awake." he growled tossing a pillow at the door. A giggled echoed down the hall as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around when the smell of coffee caught his attention.

"Though you might need this." Sam said sitting a cup on the nightstand.

"Thanks." he said pulling himself up and grabbing the cup. He blew across the top and took a small sip. Dean smiled and closed his eyes letting the brew wake him up. 

"Oree has some breakfast biscuits ready, she says we're leaving in twenty minutes so you better get a move on, she said she'd leave your butt if you weren't ready." Sam told him leaving so he could get dressed.

"Too early for Ms. Hitler." Dean yawned getting up and finding some clean clothes.

spn

"Hey Dee, made some biscuits, but don't eat too much, you need to leave room to be a pie judge." she told him running around the kitchen gathering things up.

"Don't get your panties in a wad." Dean growled back at her as he picked up a biscuit with bacon and egg in it. 

"Here's a travel cup for more coffee if you want some." Oree offered to Dean.

"Hell yes I want another cup." he answered accepting the cup and filling it.

"Sammy?"

"No I'm good, water's fine." 

"Ok, let's get this show on the road."

spn

Dean parked in the vendor section and got out to help Oree and Sam with the boxes she brought. Oree was going to have a booth with her aunt to sell herbs and natural remedies. Dean let Oree load his arms down and waited to follow her.

"Dee, sit them down over there. You'll be judging the pie contest in the tent over there." she pointed to the left of the booth. "It's going to start around ten; they're going to be expecting you."

"Right." he said checking it out.

"If you guys want to wander around, help if you can, I should be ok. Auntie will be here shortly."

"Will she need help?" Sam asked taking a knife and opening the boxes for her.

"Yes, if you want to head back toward the lot you can help her carry her things."

"Call if you need us." Dean said sauntering back toward the parking lot. Sam finished the last box and hurried after him. He glanced around and saw women watching them and hoped he wasn't going to have a repeat of the birthday party. He didn't want to be fixed up with anyone's daughter.

"Sam?" Dean fussed.

"What?" he jumped not hearing what he had been saying.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

"Mothers." he grumbled. "We're being checked out."

"Just ignore them." Dean shrugged not caring.

spn

"So how is Dean doing?" Oree asked Sam who had gone to watch Dean in his judging of the pies for a bit.

"He's died and gone to Heaven." Sam laughed. "You may never get him out of there."

"I knew he would be good at that. Could you do me a small favor Sammy?" she asked innocently.

"Sure what you need?"

"Nathan needs to take a break to grab some food and go to the bathroom; could you fill in for him for 'bout an hour?"

"I guess where is he?" Sam asked looking around.

"You'll need to change clothes first." she said handing him some clothes. "You can change over there in that tent."

Sam accepted the clothes and headed for the tent not sure what he had just gotten himself into. Ten minutes later Sam stuck him head out and called to Oree.

"Sis." Sam called.

"You ready?"

"Oree what did I just volunteer for?" Sam asked stepping out in cut off blue jeans and a tank top. "I feel naked." 

"Come on, I told Nathan you were coming." she said pulling him out of the tent and toward an area several booths below hers. "Hey it's nothing hard, all you have to do is sit there."

"Crap!" Sam groaned when they stopped in front of a dunking booth.

"Hey it's only an hour or so, and it's for a good cause." she begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." he huffed heading to the back of the cage to climb up and into it.

"Hey girls! Who can dunk the hunk in the tank? Come on, pull those dollars out." Oree called out to the people walking around. 

Sam started in horror at Oree as he got seated and watched the girls begin to line up to try their luck. He prayed no one had a good arm, the water didn't look appealing. Oree waved to him as she headed back to her booth. Sam gave her his number one bitch face and mouthed you're dead meat. He could hear her laughter as more girls began lining up to try their luck.

spn

Forty minutes later Sam was still dry and starting to think he had dodged a bullet, since none of the girls had hit the mark yet. The air was warming, but there was still a little chill to it and after one dip of his foot in the water he shivered slightly knowing it was ice cold. 

spn

Oree looked up as she saw more of a crowd growing down by the dunking tank. Curious to what was going on, she told her aunt she was taking a short break.

"Dunk! Dunk! Dunk!" the crowd of girls was chanting.

"Ok, pay up girls and pretty boy goes in the water." Dean announced as he tossed a ball up in the air catching it easily.

"Dean, no, not fair." Sam was complaining as he squirmed around on the seat. "Go judge some more pies."

"Awe Sammy, these girls want to see you go down, am I right?" he asked the fifteen or more girls standing around him.

"Yeah!"

"Take him down!"

"Ten dollars if you do it in one throw." 

"I'll add to that."

Oree pushed her way to the front of the crowd and saw Dean standing there was a look of mischief on his face as made ready to throw the ball. Her eyes widen as he wound up and threw the ball, hitting the arm with enough force to release the seat sending a horrified Sam into the cold icy water.

A huge cheer went up as the girls tossed money on the table and starting yelling cat calls at Sam as he tried to get out of the water as quickly as he could. Dean had a huge grim plastered on his face as Oree socked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot.

"For being so mean to your brother." she fussed trying her best not to laugh.

"You know I couldn't pass this up. Not every day I see little bro in a dunking tank."

"Yeah, well how did your judging go?"

"Great, I've never seen so many pies in one place." he said following her to the tent Sam had disappeared into. "Yo Sammy, you decent in there?" 

"No!" he yelled back as they came in anyway.

"Don't matter." he said entering to find his brother in his briefs trying to cover himself with a towel.

"It's ok Sammy; I've seen your briefs before." Oree shrugged but turned her back to him anyway.

A cell phone stopped Sam's response as they looked at Dean who was digging it out of his pocket.

"Hey Bobby." he answered. Dean listened intently nodding his head and turning away from them. "Right, we'll be heading that way."

"What?" Sam asked quickly slipping his pants on and pulling a tee-shirt over his head.

"Sorry to cut this short kid, but we need to go." Dean said giving Sam a look.

"Do you still have the spare key I gave you?" she asked pouting a little, but knew he wouldn't leave unless it was important.

"Yeah, can you get a ride home?" 

"Auntie will take me. Please be careful and call if you need me." she said give Dean a big hug.

"We will." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sammy, take care of yourself." she said turning to him to wrap her arms around his waist and accepted his hug. He shivered slightly, not recovered from the ice cold water dunking.

"You're cold Sammy, let me." she said placing her small hands on his icy cheeks and allowing energy to flow into his body.

Sam closed his eyes and let the warmth course through him giving him relief from the chill. He sighed as Oree stepped back smiling up at him. 

"Thanks Sis."

"You be careful and if you need me call." she whispered as she gave him one last hug. "Dee take care of our brother."

"Always. Come on Sammy, we need to go."

"Love you guys." Oree told them as she walked them out. "Thanks for being a good sport Sammy, you brought in more money in that forty minutes than Nathan did in the four hours he was up there."

"Good, but you're not getting off that easy. I owe you." he warned her giving her a deep frown.

"Call me." she said giggling at Sam's expression knowing she was safe.

"I will." Sam said softly.

Oree stopped at her booth and watched her brother’s head for the parking lot. She was not going to rest easy until she knew they were ok. If she had to guess what Bobby called them about would have been something to do with the angel, Castiel. She wished she could get a better read on him, then maybe she could help them. Her only hope was if they ran into big trouble they would call her and let her help.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was after one am, two days later, when Dean pulled into the familiar driveway of Singer Salvage Yard. He pulled up to the front of the house and killed the engine sitting there letting his body stop driving before reaching over to his little brother.

"Hey we're here." he voiced to his brother giving his shoulder a good shake.

"W-what?" Sam grunted jerking awake and looking around at the surroundings.

"Come on, Bobby's still up, there's a light on." he said getting out and stretching his arms above his head.

They had driven straight through from North Carolina, only catching a couple of hours of sleep at a rest area partway there. Dean had driven the last leg letting Sam sleep since he was too wired to sleep. He took the time to contemplate why Castiel was lying to them and why he would be working with a demon. It didn't make any sense; if he needed help he didn't understand why he didn't come to them.

"Open the trunk." Sam yawned still more asleep than awake.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming."

Bobby was waiting at the door for them as they plodded up the steps and onto the porch.

"Boys, good to see ya, now get yer sorry asses in here."

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled following him into the house.

"Bobby." Sam mumbled following his brother.

"Go on to bed Sammy, you're more asleep than awake." Dean said steering him toward the stairs.

Sam didn't object knowing he wouldn't be of any use right now until he got a few more hours of sleep. Dean sat his bag by the stairs and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer.

"You look like hell son; didn't ya stop and sleep any?"

"Couple of hours yesterday, I guess." he said opening the beer and taking a large swig. "So what did you find out?"

"Wanna wait until tomorrow so Sam can hear too?"

"I'll fill him in, it's goin' take me a bit to stop drivin' so might as well tell me."

"After we caught Castiel in that lie and what that alpha told you, I'm still searching for any reference to opening Purgatory. My feelers out there gave me something on Crowley though."

"So what did you find out?"

"I think I know where he might be, and if they're workin' together, Castiel might be there too."

"Good, we'll check it out in the morning, so we still don't know why they want to crack Purgatory?"

"Nope, but I found something referencing another tome. I'll have to dig it out, but that's for tomorrow. I'm headin' for bed; get the lights on your way up."

"Will do." he said sipping on his beer.

It was quiet in the kitchen, except for the shifting and settling of the old house. He rubbed a finger over his initials that he had carved into the corner of Bobby's table when he was nine years old. Bobby threatened to tan his hide, but instead made him wash the dishes for a week. That had been one of the many times their father had went on a hunt and left them with Bobby. He became more of a father to them than their own father. Both brothers considered him family and a mentor.

Dean took another sip of his beer when he heard the swish of wings and a disturbance in the air before Castiel appeared beside him. He jerked slightly with the closeness of the angel at his shoulder.

"Personal space Cas." he grumbled.

"Sorry." he said taking a step back to allow Dean space. "Dean you need to stop what you are doing, please."

"Why? What are you not telling me Cas? We're family here and you've been lying to us."

"You have to trust me, I have to do this, please Dean. Things are not going well for me in the war in Heaven. I must stop Raphael from taking over or this world is doomed."

"Are you working with Crowley?" he asked him bluntly. "Are you his bitch?"

"I am not anyone's bitch, it's complicated, I can't explain it at present. I must do this Dean, it's the only way." Castiel cocked his head for a moment before continuing. "I need to go." Castiel answered disappearing with a swish of wings and a gentle breeze that touched Dean's cheek like a mother's caress.

"Damnit Cas." Dean growled looking around to see he was gone. 

He sighed madly not understanding Castiel's motives for working with Crowley and why he lied to them. He stood and tossed the bottle in the trash before heading up to their bedroom to grab a few hours of sleep. He slowly drug his tired body up the stairs and down the hall. He looked over at the sleeping form of his brother in the far bed and shook his head; Sam hadn't even bothered to shed his clothes before face planting on top of the covers.

Dean stopped at his brother's bed and reached down to untie his boots and pull them off, dropping them to the floor. He draped a blanket over Sam's body, pausing to run his hand absently over his brother's too long hair. Sam turned toward the hand in his sleep knowing the comfort it provided to him. Dean smiled down at his little brother seeing a five year old Sammy laying there and remembering all the times he had put him to bed over the years. Seemed like some things never changed.

Dean sat down heavily on his own bed and untied his laces kicking his boots off before lying down on top of the covers. He closed his eyes as the weight of exhaustion pulled him under letting him drift in a tired slumber wanting nothing more than to forget about the hurt of betrayal he felt from Castiel. 

spn

Bobby was scrambling eggs when Sam and Dean made their way downstairs the next morning. He looked up at their tired faces nodding toward the waiting coffee pot and cups.

"Thanks." Sam half smiled pouring two cups. He handed one to Dean and doctored the other for himself.

"Had a visitor last night." Dean told them blowing over his coffee to cool it.

"Who?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Castiel, he wanted us to stop looking for Crowley." 

"Did he say why?" Bobby asked dishing the eggs onto three plates before passing them out.

"Not really, he said it was complicated and left. He was real evasive about everything"

"Eat up, I've got to find that tome, see if it'll tell us anything regarding Purgatory, it might give us some leads."

"Sounds good." Dean said forking eggs into his mouth. 

"I just don't see what's so important about Purgatory, it's where monsters go when they die, Cas wouldn't use them as an army would he? They would never follow or listen to him, would they?" Sam said thinking hard on it. "Could there be some type of weapon there?"

"You boys get the dishes while I go find the book." Bobby said sliding his chair back and heading toward the door to the basement.

"I'm washin'." Dean informed Sam eating his last bite of egg and picking up the plates.

"Why do you always have to wash?" Sam complained.

"'Cause I'm the oldest and I get to choose first." 

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Balls!" Bobby shouted as he made his way back up the stairs.

Sam and Dean turned to look at the mad hunter as he stopped in front of them.

"Your angel friend didn't just come here to visit, he took the tome."

"Can we get another one?"

"Only one still 'round that I found."

"So we've hit a dead end?" Sam said glumly.

"Or we could check out the copy I made." Bobby told them. "Hello, Bobby Singer, paranoid bastard."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with perplexed looks on their faces. Bobby was always full of surprises and they seemed to learn something new about him every time they visited.

"So what is this tome thing suppose to tell us?" Dean asked.

"It's a journal from one of your relatives on your Mom's side. Supposedly, back in1937 there was a group of people who were stupid enough to perform a spell that opened a door." Bobby started.

"Are you saying they were able to tap into Purgatory?"

"Yep, and supposedly something fell through that door."

"And do we know what this something was?"

"No, but there is still one person alive from then, a son of a servant that worked at the house."

"Do we know where he is?"

"Yes, I'm going to talk to him today. He's 'bout two and half hours from here. Hopefully he will have some answers for us." Bobby said. "I'll be back as soon as I can, you boys keep looking."

"Need to check over my baby, change the oil, maybe give her a bath, maybe wax her." Dean said more to himself than Sam.

"In other words, you want me to research while you make out with your car." Sam explained leaning back against the sink.

"Whatever." Dean said tweaking a small smile as he headed out the door.

Sam shook his head as he finished putting the remaining dishes away before heading to Bobby's study to read the books he had out. He thought he might be close to figuring out why Castiel wanted to break into Purgatory.

spn

Dean had changed the oil and air filter for the Impala and was washing her down when Sam came out to see if he wanted some lunch. Dean finished rinsing the suds off and Sam helped him dry it before they went inside for some soup and sandwiches.

After lunch the brothers went outside to wax the Impala while they waited for Bobby to return. It was late afternoon when Bobby's truck pulled back into the salvage yard.

"So did you find the guy?" Dean asked wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yes and found out some interesting things."

"Want to fill us in?"

"He was there when they cast the spell; his mother was a maid there. The reason he survived was because his mother hid him in the kitchen, but he watched anyway. When the creature came through, it possessed her and still is." Bobby informed them as he headed in the house.

Sam and Dean followed him inside and to his desk. Bobby took his chair and began to type on the laptop.

"Her name is Dr. Helen Visyak out of San Francisco. I consulted with her years ago on a case I was working in the area."

"And you didn't know she was possessed?"

"No you idjit I didn't, she had information I needed, helped me close the case. She's a historian on ancient history and is doing a lecture in Minneapolis this week. We need to go see her, if she came through, she might know how to open the door and what is there that is so valuable."

"I think I might have found the answer to that." Sam said pulling out one of the thin books.

"What did you find?"

"It's the souls."

"Souls?' Bobby questioned.

"Wait a minute." Dean interrupted. "When I went to Death to get help retrieving Sam's soul, he told me to keep digging, it's about the souls. Didn't know what he meant then. Maybe he was trying to point me in the right direction, give me a hint."

"So if ya open a door, and can absorb them, ya gain their strength and with strength comes endless power." Bobby said looking over the passage that Sam had found.

"If an angel takes in souls they become like a super charged unstoppable being?" 

"Powerful enough to fight an archangel and his followers by himself."

"So we grab an overnight bag and head out for Minneapolis?" Dean asked.

"That would be our best option. She might know something that will help us stop him from doing this."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun had set as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot a few miles from the conference center that Dr. Visyak would be lecturing at the next day. They got two rooms and went looking for a diner to grab dinner. Bobby had printed out the information on the lecture and what he could find on Dr. Helen Visyak for them to review before going to meet her.

"She's made quiet a name for herself. Can't find anything bad or supernatural connected to her." Sam said looking at the printed pages. 

"Know she's helped some hunters over the years with intel." Bobby commented.

"So we have a good creature who's fitting in among humans?"

"Not the first time."

"Well we can't do anymore tonight, I'm turning in." Bobby said getting up to go to his room.

"We'll see you for breakfast."

"Wanna see if any thing's on the tube?"

"Sure, here see what ya can find, goin' to grab a quick shower."

"I'm grabbin' a water, want something?"

"Naw, I'm good." Dean answered heading for the bathroom with his bathroom bag and sleep clothes.

Sam wandered out the door toward the vending machines rubbing his head absently. He could feel the annoying ache starting behind his eyes and wondered if he should grab a soda too, thinking the caffeine might help ease the pain. Sam fed money into the machine and punched a button waiting for the drink to fall. He looked up as a stray cloud slowly covered up the full moon blocking out some of its light, darkening the area around him.

spn

The lecture hall was almost full as the three made their way into the room. The lecture was to start at 9 am and they had fifteen minutes to find her and talk to her.

"Let's go see if we can catch her." Bobby said heading down the side aisle toward the door by the stage.

Dr. Visyak was coming out of the side door as the three men stopped in front of her blocking her way.

"Excuse me." she said politely trying to side step around them.

Dean moved to block her way, not allowing her to pass.

"We need to talk." he said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know who you are, but I've got a lecture to start."

"What can you tell us 'bout Purgatory?" Bobby asked her.

Her eyes widen and she paled slightly looking quickly between the men not sure what she should do. 

"So you're hunters, have you come to kill me?" she asked eyeing them carefully.

"We know you came from Purgatory and think you may be in danger." Sam explained trying not to frighten her any more than she was.

"Let me have my assistant start the lecture." she said clearing her throat.

They stood to the side as she whispered to a young man waiting at the side of the stage. He looked over at the three and nodded his head. Dr. Visyak walked back to them and lead them through the door and to a small office down the hall.

"Now, want to tell me what this is about?" she asked boldly.

"We know what happened back in 1937." Bobby told her.

"I know you don't I, you wanted some information on a relic you believed was cursed, how many years ago was that?" she asked Bobby.

"Yeah more than I want to count, that was good information you gave me. Now how 'bout you regale us with what you know on how you got here."

"Idiot humans, didn't know what they were messing with, they were lucky I was the only one who fell through before the portal closed." she spat out madly.

"There are ones who are trying to open the portal again and we need to stop them." Sam told her.

"Will you people never learn to leave things like this alone?"

"It's not us doing it, it's a demon and a angel." Dean informed her.

"I can't help you, what I know can never be trusted to humans. It could destroy this world and I kind of like it here." 

"If we found you, then they can too and they won't be as nice as us."

"I can take care of myself, I've been living with humans for this long, I have a couple of options." 

"Why are you doing this, pretending to be human?"

"I like it here, why would I want to mess that up? Now I must go make arrangements."

"If you run into trouble call us." Bobby said handing her a card with his phone number on it.

"Thank you for your warning." she said taking the card and slipping it into he pocket.

The three hunters left the doctor to prepare for her departure. The only thing left was to check out the location to see if Crowley was there.

spn

Bobby and Dean looked at Sam as his cell phone began to ring. Sam pulled it out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the id, Oree.

"Hey Sis." Sam answered.

"Sammy how are you and Dean doing?" she asked.

"We're fine."

"And Bobby?"

"He's good too."

"Sorry you had to leave so soon, you missed the music and fireworks. Are you working a case?"

"Sort of."

"So is big brother listening?"

"Yeah, we hated to leave too, sounds like fun." Sam feigned knowing he didn't want to say anything where Dean could here.

"Call me later when you can talk, I want to know what's going on." 

"I will, Dean and Bobby say hello, bye, talk to you later." Sam replied hanging up.

"Sis checking up on us?"

"As always." Sam said absently looking at the phone. He hoped to call her later and talk. It always helped him when he talked things over with her. She was much wiser than her years and could anchor Sam when he needed it. She could also throw him a life line when he was going under.

"So where are we heading?" 

"Little town north of Sioux Falls, called Marshall, Minnesota." 

"Why there?"

"Small, isolated, who knows for sure."

"Marshall it is." Dean said heading west out of town toward Marshall.

"We got 'bout another hour until we hit Marshall." Dean said as he pulled into a diner for a late lunch.

"We got a plan or anything or are we making it up as we go alone?"

"We recon the place and see if it's the right place and go from there."

"And if this is a dead end?"

"We start looking again."

spn

They were almost finished with lunch when Bobby's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. 

"Singer." he answered.

"He found me." a female voice coughed.

"Helen?" Bobby questioned.

"I got away, but I need help."

"Where are you?"

"Marshall...alley...White Street...Hurry." she gasped coughing violently.

"Hang in there, we're 'bout an hour out." he said hanging up. "Come on we need to go."

"She was found?" Dean asked getting up and dropping some bills on the table.

"Yes, but she got away. She's hurt, sounds bad."

"Let's go."

They head out, silence hung heavy in the Impala as each was deep in their own thought. Dean pressed harder on the gas making the Impala hum with power as she ate up the road up toward Marshall.

spn

"Do you see her?" Dean asked as they carefully walked down the alley off White Street looking for Dr. Visyak.

"No."

"Call her, see if she had to move." Sam suggested looking behind a dumpster before moving on.

Bobby pulled his phone out and called her number. They listened closely as a phone ran further down the alley. Bobby walked quickly toward the sound and saw a form back in the shadows.

"Helen?" Bobby called to her before kneeling down beside her.

"Bobby." she gasped reaching out a hand. "Guess you were right, could of used the help."

"What happened?"

"They found me before I could get away. I could handle the demon torturing me, it's when the angel took over..." she coughed hard as blood dripped from her mouth trailing down her chin. 

Bobby pulled her coat back to show a deep wound to her abdomen. He looked up with anger on his face when she mentioned angel. 

"I told them, I couldn't help it..."

"It's ok, do you know where they are?"

"They got the last ingredient, blood from a Purgatory creature, got plenty of that. I'm sorry..." she trailed off as her eyes closed and she let out a last breath; her body going limp in Bobby's grasp. Bobby hung his head and sighed with regret easing her back to the ground. He had liked her. monster or not, she never hurt anyone.

Dean and Sam looked at each other more determined than ever to stop Castiel. They turned quickly when a swish of wings and disturbance in the air sounded behind them.

"You shouldn't be here, please you have to trust me." Castiel told Dean.

"I can't." Dean answered feeling betrayed and hurt by the angel's actions. He had always considered them close friends, family and now to have him work against them and with a demon, it was hard to swallow.

"I sorry for this, I will fix him after I'm done." Castiel said appearing beside Sam and laying two fingers on his forehead. He vanished as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. No one had time to react as Sam collapsed to the ground unconscious. 

"Sam!" Dean cried rushing to his brother's side. He saw no injuries as he scanned his body.

spn

Halfway across the country in a small valley in Western North Carolina, Oree was in the yard brushing Ellie's coat when a jolt of pain coursed through her body. She screamed Sam's name before falling to the ground. Ellie barked and whined pushing at her companion trying to get her to respond to no avail. She laid down beside Oree guarding her and giving her warmth as she waited for her to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Bobby help me, we need to get him to the car." Dean motioned enraged with his friend for doing this to Sam. This was not the Castiel he thought he knew, that angel would never hurt any of them.

"What did Castiel do to him?" 

"I don't know, come on lets get him back to your place. Maybe he'll be awake by then."

spn

Asteria stopped her car in front of Oree's cabin and got out looking around for her niece. She heard Ellie yipping and hurried around to the side of the cabin to find Oree unconscious on the ground.

"Oree child, wake up." she called to her checking her for injury. "Ellie what happened?"

Ellie looked at Asteria and relayed images to her of Oree's pain and the collapse. She whined again and moved to lick her face hoping to rouse her.

A soft moan escaped Oree's lips as she opened her eyes looking around.

"Auntie?' she questioned trying to figure out why she was on the ground.

"Do you know what happened child? I felt your agony and knew something was wrong." she told her helping her sit up. "I right over to check on you."

"I need my phone." she said letting Asteria help her up and guide her toward the cabin. 

"Here use mine." she offered as Oree sat on the steps to the porch.

Oree accepted the phone and quickly dialed Dean's number. It ran and went to voice mail. She hung up and dialed Sam's number waiting for it to be answered. When it went to voice mail, she tried Bobby's cell.

"Crap! No one is answering Auntie, I need to go, something's happened. I'm pretty sure it's bad." she rambled, getting up and making her way inside. 

"You go pack; I'll make arrangements for you."

"Thanks Auntie, I need to take Ellie with me, not sure why, but it's important."

"Alright dear, that shouldn't be a problem."

Oree headed for her bedroom to pack her bag and check her potion bag to be sure she had plenty of stock.

spn

"How's he doing?" Dean asked Bobby who was keeping an eye on Sam.

"He's breathing, but not showing any signs of coming to." 

"Damnit why did Cas do that?"

"To slow us down, he knew you would take care of Sam before coming after him. I guess you could say that was his Hail Mary move."

"You think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know son."

spn

"I think I've got everything." Oree told her aunt as she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a quick pony tail.

"I've got a friend who'll fly you to Sioux Falls and there's a rental waiting for you. Come on, I'll take you to the airfield."

"Thanks Auntie."

"Something is coming, I can feel it, there's a shift in the planes, I'll call the Elders together and see what help we can be. Promise me you'll be careful Oree."

"You know I will." she said finding her cell and speed dialing Dean again.

Dean looked at his phone and pressed answer.

"How bad is he?" she asked not mincing words and getting to the point.

"I don't know. He's unconscious, how did you know something was wrong?"

"Anytime either of you are hurt, I know it. Our bond's stronger than you think. I'm on my way to Sioux Falls; I should be there in a couple of hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes, private plane and I'll get a rental at the airport. Tell him I'm coming." she replied.

"Listen, we'll be at Bobby's before you get here, I'll have Bobby come and get you, save getting a rental. Be careful." Dean said hanging up.

"Your sister I assume." Bobby stated. "And where am I going to be picking her up at?"

"Yeah, she's on her way, private plane. I'll stay with Sam and if you could go to the airport and get her?"

"I can do that, maybe she can help." 

"Me too Bobby, me too." Dean whispered as he tried to concentrate on driving faster. He wanted to get to Bobby's and get Sam some place safe.

spn

Sam ran down an alley trying to figure out where he was and why he was running in the first place. Nothing made sense to him, he just knew he had to keep moving, there was somewhere he had to get to. He heard the police siren behind him and ducked into an entryway out of sight. He pushed on the door and slipped inside, quickly shutting it behind him.

"Sorry we're not open." a female voice called to him from behind a bar.

"If I can just sit here for a minute please." Sam asked finding a seat at the bar to catch his breath.

The woman looked out the window as a police car drove by with its lights flashing. Sam ducked slightly and pulled himself as small as he could. The woman reached under the bar to a small club as she eyed Sam carefully. 

"Could I get a water?" he requested rubbing a hand down his face.

"Sure, but then you have to leave." she said drawing water in a glass and setting it next to him. "What's your name?"

Sam looked at her frowning as he bunched his eyebrows together looking at her in confusion.  
"I-I don't know." he finally got out as he picked up the glass with a shaky hand.

"What'd you mean you don't know? You got any id on you?"

Sam looked through his pockets and pulled out a small knife, a lock pick kit and a book of matches from a hotel called Night Owl and a few dollars. He had nothing that would tell him who he was and this confused him even more. Was he some kind of criminal running from the cops?

"Can I use your computer?" he asked pointing to one sitting behind her on the counter.

"Sure, I guess." she said moving it within his reach.

Sam began to type on the keyboard pulling up a search engine and searching to see if the motel did exist and the location.

"Here look, Night Owl Motel, it's a couple of towns over, maybe I can find something out there. Thanks for your help." he said starting to get up only to fall to his knees and then on the floor as the room around him turned dark.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" she called running around the bar to kneel beside him.

Sam had a flash of memory run through his head of two men, one a model type, the other a gruff, older man. He heard the name Sam and the older called the model Dean. Blinking rapidly, Sam opened his eyes to stare into the concerned eyes of the female bartender.

"Sam, I think my name is Sam." he got out as he tried to pull himself to a sitting position. The woman helped him up and kept a grip on his arm as he tried to steady himself.

"What just happened?"

"I saw two men, I think I know them. Look, thanks for the help, but I gotta go." he said getting ready to leave.

"Wait, how you going to get there?"

"I'll figure something out."

"I have a car, I could take you, kind of want to see how this plays out." she smiled to him.

"No, really, I can find another way."

"Let me get my keys." she insisted.

"Thanks." he conceded giving her a half smile glad she was willing to help. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Max." she told him.

They went out the back to an older Ford that had seen better days. Sam paused looking around carefully. His spider senses were off the chart, someone was watching him. Movement caught his attention from across the alley and he could of sworn he saw himself staring back at him, but a more cold, ruthless looking him. He shook off the sense of dread and turned to her with concern.

"Get in the car and drive." he ordered her opening the door to the passenger side and getting in.

She obeyed him and started the car pulling down the alley to the end. She turned right and headed out of town toward the address that Sam had found.

spn

"Child, please be careful, you don't know what has happened." Asteria told Oree as she pulled her bags from the car and placed a leash on Ellie. 

"Oh Auntie, you know I will, Sam's my brother and if I can help him, I have to."

"I know dear, I know. Go help your brothers, but you watch out for yourself too."

"I will Auntie, thank you for everything."

"I wish I could do more, we will give you all the help we can from here."

"Love you; I'll call when I know something."

"Love you too dear."

spn

"Let's put him in the panic room." Bobby said as he helped Dean get Sam out of the car.

Dean set Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's hold and made his way in the house and down the stairs to the panic room. Bobby pulled the cot over toward the center of the room pulling the blanket down so Dean could lay him on it.

Dean stooped and gently laid his large baby brother's body on the cot being sure he was centered on it. Bobby fanned the blanket over him as Dean pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down heavily.

"Here." Bobby said holding out a glass with amber liquid in it. 

Dean accepted the glass and swirled the liquid around in it several times before bringing it to his lips. He sipped the liquid feeling it burn all the way down his throat to his stomach. He felt the warmth slowly expand out through the rest of his body as he finished the glass.

"I'm goin' to the airport to pick yer sister up, you going to be ok?"

Dean paused for a moment before looking back at Sam and sighed. "I don't really know."

spn

Max pulled into the Night Owl Motel and parked. She looked around at the not so impressive place that was showing more signs of wear than she would be comfortable with.

"Where do we start?"

"Corner room in the back nearest the exit." Sam spouted automatically.

"Seriously, who are you?"

"I wish I knew." he said getting out and heading for the room. He looked around making sure no one was watching before asking, "Do you have a credit card or something similar?"

"Yes, why?" she asked slipping a slim wallet from her pocket and handing him a card.

Sam slipped the card between the lock and door frame jiggling it until it opened. He handed her back the card and opened the door so they could go inside. One wall was plastered with maps, news clippings, articles printed from online and post-it notes.

"Are you some type spy?" she asked looking at all the things on the wall and on the table.

"I don't know." Sam said looking at the clippings, as one caught his attention about the death of a Dr. Helen Visyak. Something was familiar about the name and the woman in the picture.

"Are you sure your name's Sam?" she asked slowly picking up some licenses and credit cards with different names on them. She looked around when he didn't answer. "Sam?"

Sam was lying across the bed trembling as another vision raced through his head. He saw a salvage yard, a sign for Sioux Falls and a run down two story house. The next thing he realized Max was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"You're going to have to quit doing that." she cried as he sat up. "You're really scaring me."

"Sorry." he said rubbing his head as a headache tried to rear its ugly head. "I know where I need to go."

"Are you sure? You know you can always come back to the bar."

"Do you smell whiskey?" he asked sniffing and looking around.

"No, do you?"

"Yeah and Old Spice, I don't know why, but I need to go to Sioux Falls."

"Well guess I'm going too, so how did you get here?"

"Guess I drove." he said picking up a set of keys.

They walked out of the room and into the parking lot. 

"So which one is yours?" she asked looking around at the cars.

"That one." he said confidently walking toward a black Impala. He unlocked the door when a gun shot whizzed by his head. "Get in!" he yelled at her as he cranked the car and peeled out of the parking lot. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw himself step out from behind the motel. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to wrap his mind around what he just saw. How could there be two of him? Did he have a twin, an evil twin?

spn

"Sam can you hear me man? You need to hang on, Oree's on her way..." Dean said taking a pen light and shining it in his eyes. "You got to come back to us."

Sam slammed on the brakes as a bright light from out of nowhere blinded him. He blinked several times adjusting his vision and looked around.

"Did you see that? It was dark and now it's light?" he asked getting out of the car and looking around.

"No it wasn't, are you sure you're alright?" she asked getting out too.

"Max, get back in the car." he said slowly sensing danger nearby. Some instinct told him to check the trunk of the Impala and opened it pulling the fake bottom up and gazed at the weapons cache. "Wow." he said pulling a gun and checking its load. "Stay here." he told her walking toward the trees.

spn

The forest was overgrown and dense as he made his way deeper into the trees. He knew someone was in here with him as he scanned the underbrush. Before he knew what happened, he was thrown to the ground by himself. 

"Who are you?" he gasped looking up at himself, but not himself.

"Sam, Sam, you see I'm you, but a better you. Man are you really that pathetic? I don't have the emotions or inhibitions that hinder me like poor pathetic you. You could think of me like when you were without a soul. But you see we both can't be here, one of us has to go." he said waving a gun around.

Sam stumbled to his feet and ran through the trees dodging back and forth. He slid down a bank and hid against the brush and mud.

"Sammy you can't run from me, I know your every move, there's no where you can hide from me."  
Sam pulled his jacket off and draped it over a rock making it appear like he was hiding there and slipped away so he could get behind him. Soulless Sam paused looking over the landscape and spotted the brown jacket hiding behind a rock. He aimed carefully wanting to take him out quickly. He fired three shots and walked boldly toward the jacket.

With one shot, Sam took him down. He walked closer to the prone body with his gun still trained on him.

"You're making a big mistake, you think I'm bad," he coughed as blood trickled down his chin. "Wait 'til you meet the other one. He's the really bad one." He died and his energy was absorbed by Sam. 

spn

Max got out of the car as Sam walked back out of the woods. He looked at her closely before talking.

"I know who I am now and I remember you." he said quietly looking at her face and remembering the bar and shooting her in cold blood to get to the demon holding her hostage. She was an innocent and he had killed her with no regret or regard for her life.

"Sam, you should pf stopped looking and came back with me." Max said sadly as blood began to bleed through her shirt. She looked down to the blood and began to shimmer and fade away leaving him standing alone on the deserted highway. 

He knew now he needed to get to Bobby's, that's where the other part of him was. The only way out of this dream world was to face his demons and hope for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bobby pulled into the driveway of the salvage yard and parked at the side of the house.

"They're downstairs." he told Oree who had remained quiet on the drive from the airport.

"Thanks Bobby." she said getting out and opening the door for Ellie. "Go explore but stay nearby."

Bobby got her bags and headed for the house as Oree followed close behind.

Ellie woofed and trotted off into the wrecked cars to investigate and guard the area. She knew something was wrong and would protect her companion with her life.

spn

Oree stepped into the panic room taking in the scene before her. Dean was sitting by a cot with Sam still unconscious on it. She walked closer to them and looked into Dean's worried face.

"Hey Kid." he said softly standing up.

"Oh Dean." she whispered stepping into his hug. She could feel the worry and concern coursing through his body along with the helplessness he felt.

"You think you can help?"

"I don't know." she said kneeling beside the cot and placing one hand on his forehead and one on his chest. She stayed still for a few minutes closing her eyes and concentrating. "Oh no." 

"What, Oree, what?" Dean asked looking between his siblings.

"The wall's gone, Sam is lost in there in his own head. I need to go to him." she said getting up. "I need my herb bag and some water."

Bobby went back upstairs and got her bag and a bottle of water. Oree accepted them and pulled out several herbs crushing them together. She popped them in her mouth and washed them down with water. 

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to sleep so I can dream walk and find Sam." she said sitting down beside Sam on the floor.

"Here sit on this." Dean offered fixing a blanket for her beside the cot. "What can I do?"

"The herbs will make me sleep, once I'm asleep, I'll find him and bring him back." she replied getting herself comfortable and laying her head on Sam's arm and holding his hand. "It'll only take a few minutes." she yawned as her eyelids grew heavy and the pull of sleep took her under.

spn

"I'm changing the terms of our partnership." Castiel told Crowley as they faced off in the empty factory.

"And what pray tell do you mean by that?" Crowley said in a testy voice.

"I can not let you have the energy the souls will provide. You can't be trusted with that much power. You have two choices here, either flee or die." he said standing his full height and emitting waves of angelic grace.

"Boggers!" Crowley said bitterly before disappearing.

Castiel was waiting in the room for the eclipse when Crowley appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I'm re-re-negotiating our partnership. Seems you're not the only angel who wanted to make a deal." Crowley said boldly.

"Hello Castiel." Raphael said as he appeared in the room wearing a female meat suit. 

"I thought he or she was very easy to get alone with. You have two choices, flee or die." Crowley imitated Castiel. "Now give me the blood."

Castiel looked at the jar of blood in his hand and then at the two standing before him. He tossed the jar and disappeared from the room.

spn

Sam pulled into the driveway of Singer Salvage Yard and parked the Impala in front of the house. He got out and looked around noticing how lifeless the place seemed. The air was dead calm as he scanned for any other signs of life. He didn't even hear an insect buzzing. Cautiously, he made his way up the steps and opened the front door.

The inside was dark and cast in shadows. Spider webs hung in corners and over the books still stacked around the room. Dust covered every surface that he saw as he made his way around the broken furniture.

"You shouldn't have come here." his own voice spoke quietly to him.

Sam turned toward the voice and carefully walked toward the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with his head bowed. Sam knew he had found the last piece in making himself whole and it was unnerving. This one was the total opposite of his other self. He sensed no hatred or danger, only pain and sorrow. 

"Which one are you?" he asked boldly.

"I'm the one that remembers hell." he said turning his blood stained face toward him.

Sam looked into his own eyes; ones that showed pain, sorrow and hurt. Blood coated his face in streaks and clung to his hair. His clothes were covered with it and Sam could only assume it was his. His other self looked broken and defeated, like he had given up on everything.

"Are you going to try to kill me too?"

"No, this is your choice, I hold all that you don't remember from your time in the cage."

"Sam." Oree whispered behind them to her Sam. "Sam?" she questioned the other one sitting in the chair.

"Oree you shouldn't be here." Sam said to her as she walked further into the room.

"I have to, Sammy, I have to help you."

Oree moved closer to the other Sam looking at him with caring eyes. 

"I can help if you will let me." she told him holding out her hand. "I can take away the memories of your pain and suffering."

"Sam needs to remember, its the only way he can become whole again." he replied to her stepping sideways toward Sam.

"Oree I need to do this." Sam said taking the knife the other Sam held out to him. He held it out in front of him as the tortured Sam stepped into it stabbing himself. Tortured Sam fell against Sam who absorbed him and his memories of the cage. 

After the light faded, Oree looked around to find she was in a dark place that wasn't Bobby's anymore. Oree closed her eyes and reached out feeling for Sam in the darkness. She reached out her hands trying to feel for a wall as she carefully took a step forward. Screams split the air causing Oree to jump in alarm. This memory swirled in dark, ominous shades of grey and black. Sam cried out in agony again before Oree was able to tell the direct it was coming from. She stepped into a room and saw a huddled figure in the corner.

"Sam." she spoke softly to him. "Sammy."

The figure tried to make himself smaller as he shrunk more into himself. He whimpered as she drew closer kneeling in front of him. With what little light there was, she could see blood covered his clothes and streaked his face.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." she assured him laying her hand on his trembling body. 

He jerked away from her touch, sobbing out loud as he mumbled incoherent words. Oree captured his hand in hers and began to focus her energy searching for that thread that connected them. She knew it was there somewhere as she went deeper, looking for just a sliver. Finally she caught hold of a very thin thread and began to follow it, pulling on the memory, trapping it in her energy. She could feel his body jerk and spasm in her hold as she reached out further, expanding, tapping into energy never used.

spn

"Found Crowley." Bobby told Dean as he stopped at the panic room door.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up from his watch on his siblings.

"Yes, now are you with me? I've already got one man down, can't afford to lose another."

"I know, I'm with you." Dean said. 

"We need to leave now if we want to get there before they open the portal."

"Alright. Sammy if you can hear me, you get your sorry ass up and you come and back me up." Dean told Sam laying the note with the address and his gun beside him. He ran a hand over Oree's head before following Bobby out of the room.

spn

Sam jerked and squeezed Oree's hand as he began to come around. He pushed Oree out before she could continue since he could feel her weakening. What she had done was enough that he was mobile, but he still felt the memories. Sam looked down at Oree's limp body as he pulled himself up off the cot, pausing to let the dizzy spell pass before getting up. Sam placed Oree on the cot and picked up his gun and the note. He read the note and placed it back on the pillow and tucked the gun in the small of his back.

"I couldn't let you do it Little Sis, it was killing you. If you wake up, this is where we're at." he said kissing her forehead before leaving. He let Ellie in an told her to guard Oree.

spn

Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road at an abandoned factory about an hour outside of Sioux Falls. They got out of the car and checked out the area.

"Got to be the right place, check out the angels guarding the place." Bobby noted as he looked through his binoculars.

"How can you tell?"

"Angel blades."

"Where are the demons?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're inside?"

"Got any idea how we're going to get in there?"

"We need a distraction, get them away from the door."

"How 'bout a little fire works?"

"Works for me." Dean said as he followed Bobby back to the Impala.

Bobby got his bag from the back and pulled out a small explosive device.

"Yeah, I think that will work." Dean said eyeing the device. "Where are you going to put it?"

"How 'bout that dumpster over there. Should draw them far enough away for us to slip in."

"You do know how to set it right?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, of course I know what I'm doing you idjit."

spn

Dean and Bobby slipped through the door and looked down upon Crowley and a female Raphael waiting for the eclipse so they could begin the ritual. Both faced the wall where a large sigil was drawn in blood. Dean took out an angel blade and threw it like a knife at Raphael who turned slightly and caught it.

"Why don't you join the party." she sneered flicking her wrist and tossing them both down the stairs. "So you've come to watch my triumph as I absorb the souls and gain the power to rule the Heavens and Earth."

It's time." Crowley said as he began to recite the spell in Latin. As he finished reading it four sets of eyes watched the wall waiting for something to happen. Crowley looked at the paper and then the wall frowning slightly.

"Did I say it wrong? Who wrote this, could it be written wrong?" 

"Hello brother." Castiel said as he made his presence known to them.

"Castiel what are you doing back here?" 

"Dog's blood." Crowley noted as he tasted the blood on his finger. "He's here because he performed the ritual you bloody idiot. I'm out of here." 

"Castiel, you let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"Good-bye Raphael." he said snapping his fingers causing the body Raphael was wearing to explode sending blood and flesh over Bobby and Dean.

They both stood unmoving, still in shock as Castiel's body began to glow with a power so strong they had to shield their eyes and look away.

He turned to Dean and Bobby looking at them like they were nothing more than a speck of dirt in the vast universe. They could feel waves of power pulsing off him as he stared at the two standing in front of him.

"You see I saved you again even though you doubted me, fought against me, I was right all alone." 

"Cas, we need to defuse you, you need to put the souls back."

"Raphael has many followers, I must punish them all."

Dean noticed Sam moving slowly behind Castiel with an angel blade in his hand. He raised the blade preparing to stab him, when suddenly his body stiffened and wouldn't move.

"Sam, I glad to see you are alive. I was afraid when I destroyed your wall you wouldn't make it." Castiel said turning to face the young hunter. He looked at the blade in Sam's hand and then to Sam. "Sorry Sam that blade won't harm me, not now." Castiel took the blade and released Sam from his hold sending him backward into a pile of broken machinery. 

"Listen to me, I know there's been some bad water under the bridge, but once I considered us family. I'd have died for you, almost did a couple of times. Please I've lost my Mom, my Dad, Ellen, Jo, don't make me lose you too, you don't need that kind of juice. You need to get rid of it before it kills us all."

"The Castiel you knew is gone."

"Cas, what are you?" Dean asked slowly.

"I'm your new God." he answered with such authority Dean cringed. "The only reason I'm letting you live is you were once my favorite pets; that was before you turned and stabbed me in the back. I will let you go this time, but if you try to stop me, I will kill you." he said disappearing with a swish and puff of wind.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked as he saw Sam trying to get up holding a bleeding hand.

"I'm fine." he replied swallowing hard. "Just a cut."

"Where's Oree?" he asked as he wrapped a bandana around Sam's hand.

"I left her in the panic room, still out of it."

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Hell if I know." he said taking his cap off and rubbing a hand over his head before replacing it. "How do you stop an angel with the power of god?"

"What do you think he's doing?" Sam asked leaning back against the wall.

"Don't know, but we need to get you back to Bobby's so you can lay down before you fall down." he told Sam grabbing his arm and moving him toward the door.

Sam caught movement in his peripheral vision as he stepped out of the room. He looked around quickly trying to see what was there, but saw nothing.

"Sammy you with us?" Dean asked looking to where Sam was looking but not seeing anything.

"Yeah, coming." he said shaking his head to clear the fuzziness from it. It was probably nothing he thought, maybe some side effects from what he had been through.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Is she still out?" Dean asked Sam as he came up the steps and headed for the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, just needed water and I'll go back down and sit with her." Sam replied feeling guilty Oree was like this because of him.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out, it's been nearly three days."

"I don't know, trying to help me nearly killed her."

"If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm starting an IV, she needs fluids. How's your hand?"

"I'll live. Bobby or you find anything that might help us against Cas?"

"Nope, I really don't know where to begin, but he's on the news. Slew a preacher who was having an affair, looks like he's going after all those holier than thou dicks for blaspheme."

"Do you think Jimmy's body can hold all those souls without tearing it apart?"

"I don't know; let's hope we can convince him to put them back before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Oree asked stepping out of the door to the basement using the wall to hold herself up. Ellie trotted beside her ever watchful of her charge.

"Oree, you ok?" Sam asked pulling out a chair for her and taking her arm to guide her to it. 

"I'll be ok, just need to rest a little more once I get something to eat and drink."

"Here, drink this." Sam offered handing her his drink.

"Thanks Sammy, what happened?"

"Cas absorbed the souls from Purgatory, now he's a walking time bomb and we don't know when he might explode."

"Do you know where he is now?" 

"Nope, he's been cleaning house down here, no telling what he'll do in Heaven." 

"Want me to fix you a sandwich?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, no mayo..."

"I remember mustard." he smiled at her as he began to pull things out of the fridge. 

"Can you let Ellie out; she needs to stretch and potty."

"Sure." Dean said opening the back door so Ellie could go out.

"Where's Bobby?" she asked looking around for the older hunter.

"Got called out to help on a hunt." Dean said sitting down beside her. He waited for her to say something and frowned when he saw her staring behind him with a puzzled look on her face. Dean turned and looked over his shoulder at Sam. 

Sam had been making Oree a sandwich, but now he was standing there with a knife in his hand staring off into space. He had a blank expression on his face like he had zoned out.

"Sam!" Dean yelled causing him to jerk out of his trance.

"You want a sandwich too?" he asked as he went back to making the sandwich like nothing had happened.

"No, you alright over there?"

"Yes, I'm almost done." he said cutting the sandwich in half and bringing it around to Oree.

"Thanks Sammy." she said scanning him quickly. She looked over at Dean seeing the same concerned look on his face.

The silence was broken by Dean's cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and checked the caller id.

"Bobby." he answered listening to him for a minute. "Yeah, I can do that, see you in a few."

"What'd Bobby want?"

"I need to take him some equipment; he's meeting me outside of town. I shouldn't be gone long, both of you need to take it easy and don't leave here." he ordered.

"I can go with you." Sam started.

"I want you to stay here, watch Oree." Dean replied. "You can help me get the things together for Bobby. He said there's a red tool box downstairs on a shelf he needs."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

spn

Sam made his way down the steps and began to look around the room for the toolbox. He found it on the bottom shelf of one of the metal shelves and picked it up to take upstairs when the room around him suddenly changed. Flames jumped from the floor engulfing the room in searing heat. Sam could feel his skin burn and lungs scorch until a voice called to him breaking the imaging.

"Hey you find the toolbox!" Dean yelled from the top of the stairs.

Sam looked around the room and it was back to normal. Nothing had been burnt and there were no marks on his body. He shook the uncertainty from himself before answering.

"Got it, be right there." Sam called back wondering if that flashback was a random occurrence or was he looking at others to rear their ugly heads.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can, stay here, man the phones and keep watch over Oree." Dean told him as he put the last of the equipment in the car and got in.

"I will and I'll see what I can find out about Cas." Sam replied backing up so he could leave.

spn

Sam wandered back into the house and found Oree asleep on the couch with the radio playing softly in the background. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her small form before snagging his laptop and going to the kitchen table to search for signs of Cas. Ellie followed him into the kitchen so he gave her some food and fresh water.

Dean had been gone just over an hour when Sam decided to take a short break. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it when to his surprise Dean walked in the back door.

"Hey, what're you doing back so soon?" Sam questioned. 

Ellie growled deep down in her throat as she sensed a present in the room. She watched Sam talking to no one. She backed away to return to the study and a sleeping Oree. No one was going to hurt her charge.

"Great a beer." Dean said taking Sam's beer and drinking it. "Need you to come with me, may have a lead on Cas."

"You sure, I thought you wanted me to stay here?"

"I need back-up, and you're it, so let's go."

"Just let me leave Oree a note."

"We'll call her, we need to hurry." Dean urged heading out the door with Sam close behind. 

spn

Dean pulled to a stop at the side of the house. He gathered the bags of food and headed for the back door.

"Sammy, brought some dinner back." he called looking around but not seeing him. He headed into the study and found Oree on the couch asleep. "Hey Sis, where's Sam?"

"Mm-mm." she mumbled trying to wake up enough to understand what Dean was wanting.

"Sam, where's Sam?"

"Don't know, he was here when I went to sleep." she yawned sitting up and looking around the room. Ellie pranced and whined at Oree as she laid her head in her lap. Oree laid a hand on her head and saw Sam talking to empty space and then leaving.

"Ellie saw him leave."

"Sonovabitch!" he stormed grabbing the laptop so he could track Sam's cell.

"Where would he go?"

"I don't know, I turned on the GPS on his cell just in case. I know you saw how strange he was acting earlier."

"Yes, I'm sure it's the memories, I wish he had let me finish."

"Come on, he's on the other side of Sioux Falls."

spn

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sam asked Dean when they pulled up to an office building.

"Yeah, Cas is striking down sinners and this is one of the broadcast stations for one of those religious stations. He's been taking out the transmissions and he's heading here next."

Sam looked around confused, but followed Dean inside.

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy, so easy to fool." Lucifer laughed as the office building turned into an abandoned building.

"What is this?" Sam cried out drawing his gun and pointing it at him.

"Well you didn't think you could get away that easily now did you. Sam, you're still in the cage. All this, is not real." he said throwing out his arms. "What better way to torture you than to make you think you're out here in the world I created. None of this is real, not Dean or Bobby or little sis, make believe."

"No, I was with Dean and Oree." Sam argued trying to push down the doubt that was working its way up into his mind.

"See, that's the fun of it all, I can put you anywhere I want, make you believe they're real, while you're still stuck in the cage with me."

"No!" he yelled firing his gun. He quickly looked around him trying to make sense of what was going on.

spn

A door opened into the building and Dean and Oree walked in. They saw Sam standing in the middle of the room with his gun drawn and a frightened and uncertain look on his face. Dean walked slowly over to him with his arms up.

"Sammy, what's going on?" he asked pushing Oree behind him for protection.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean, I'm your brother. What are you doing here?"

"I came here with you; you had a lead on Cas."

"Sam he's not real." another Dean told him from behind him.

"Stop it!" Sam growled going back and forth at pointing his gun at the two Deans.

"Sam put the gun down."

"Sam shoot him."

"No!" he yelled louder discharging his gun. The bullet whizzed by the real Dean's head. He ducked giving Sam his best what the hell are you doing look.

"Whoa! There's no need for gun fire in this conversation. Now give me the gun." Dean said moving closer to Sam and holding his hand out to take the gun.

"How do I know you're real?"

"I've had some dealings with hallucinations; they're not as clear or crisp as the real thing. I'm real." he said grabbing Sam's hand and mashing on the cut that he had bandaged earlier. "This is real, feel the pain, focus on it, see how it feels, there's a difference. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah I see." Sam winched from the pain but saw the imaginary Dean disappear. He let Dean take the gun out of his hand as he cradled his hand.

"Come on, let's go home." Oree told him wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned into him.

He held her tight as she led him back outside and to the car.

"You take Baby and I'll drive Bobby's car back." Dean told Oree handing her the keys.

"I'll follow you." she said letting Sam get in the passenger side before going around to the driver's side. She looked over at Sam who had closed his eyes and was leaning against the side window. His body would twitch causing him to open his haunted eyes and then close them again. It was worse than she thought, if he was having trouble distinguishing real from fake, it could cause a mental collapse for Sam. She needed to do some research and find a way to help Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading my story. NC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ok, want to fill us in on what happened back there?" Dean asked Sam as they sat around the kitchen table drinking beer.

Sam looked at his bottle scratching at the label before looking up at him and saying, "I saw him."

"Who? Saw who Sam?"

"Lucifer." he said looking over at a chair at the end of the table where Lucifer was seated.

"Lucifer?" Dean surmised watching Sam glance at the empty chair. "Are you seeing him now?"

"Yes." he said quietly still looking at the chair.

"You know he's not real, right Sammy?" Dean questioned him.

"He says the same thing about you." Sam answered looking from Lucifer to Dean and back.

"Sammy, what else did he say?" Oree encouraged him to talk.

"He says I'm still in the cage and all this is his way of making me suffer, none of you are real."

"But you know that's not true, right Sam?" Dean asked him getting his attention and looking him in the eye. He watched Sam dig his finger into the wound on his hand.

"Yeah, I know." he grimaced letting the pain ground him in reality as Lucifer disappeared.

"Look you need to eat something and try to get some rest. You've been through a lot in the past 24 hours." Dean suggested.

"I don't know if I can." Sam whispered. "He may be there too."

"It's ok Sammy; I'll keep him at bay." Oree said getting up and hugging him. 

"No Sis, you're not, I saw how much trying to help the first time drained you. I'll be alright." he told her accepting the hug.

"I'm going to heat this food Dean got and we're going to eat." Oree told them as she got busy pulling food out of the takeout bags and pulling pots from the cabinet.

Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as Sam scanned the room being sure Lucifer was not there. He rubbed his temples trying to slow down the pain that was creeping in. He looked up at Dean and saw Lucifer standing behind him. His eyes widened as Lucifer took a knife and stabbed him in the back. Sam sucked in a deep breath and paled as Lucifer held the blood coated knife out to him.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked snapping his fingers in front of his face. He had seen Sam pale and the look of shock cross his face before he pulled it back, concentrating on Dean's face.

"Yeah, I'm good." he said clearing his throat and looking away.

"Ok boys, soups on." Oree interrupted sitting plates down in front of them. "Eat up."

"Thanks Sis." Dean told her picking up a fork stabbing at the food.

Sam picked up his fork and moved his food around on the plate pretending to be interested in eating. Dean looked over at Oree relaying without words they needed to talk. She nodded with her eyes understanding what he wanted. She nibbled on her salad keeping an eye on Sam as he rearranged his food again on his plate.

"Sammy, eat." Dean said frowning at his actions of fake eating.

"I'm not all that hungry; I'm going to see if I can find anything else on Cas's whereabouts." Sam said getting up and heading for the study. 

Dean made sure Sam was out of ear shot before turning to Oree.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to do everything in my power to help him." she said looking toward the study.

"We're goin' have to keep a close eye on him, if these hallucinations keep up, there's no telling what he might do thinking it is real."

"Do you think Bobby would mind if I look at some of his books?" she asked.

"No, what are you looking for?"

"I need to do some research." 

spn

Sam went into the study and got his laptop. He pulled up news sites and began reading through them searching for anything that looked like Cas's doing. He found a couple of articles on the deaths of a couple of religious figures who were being investigated for embezzlement. He found another where several people had been healed of terminal illness. These sounded like things Cas would do. He rubbed his eyes with a finger and thumb.

"Looks like your angel friend is on the war path." Lucifer remarked from across the room.

Sam looked up quickly and saw him sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Sam looked to the kitchen to see Oree and Dean talking quietly at the table.

"Wondering what they're talking about there Sammy? Maybe they think you're a little unstable?" 

"You're not real." he hissed.

"Are you so sure of that? I can be as real as you want me to be."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Would you rather I be someone else maybe? Your big brother?" he asked turning into Dean. "How 'bout Bobby, your surrogate father?" Dean turned into Bobby sitting there smirking at him. "I can keep this up all night Sam."

Sam ignored Lucifer now; he took out a small pocket knife and made a shallow cut on his arm letting the pain be his only focus. He gritted his teeth as he made another cut, this one slightly deeper. He looked over to the chair and saw Lucifer was gone. Jerking a bandana out of his back pocket, he quickly wrapped his arm and pulled his shirt sleeve down over it. He didn't want his siblings knowing what he did; it would only make them worry more.  
spn

"When's Bobby coming back?"

"Few days maybe."

"Why don't you try to get Sam to lie down, I'll clean up in here." she said picking up the plates and taking them to the sink.

"Alright." Dean replied heading into the study.

"Hey, is there any coffee made?" Sam asked as Dean strolled into the room.

"Don't think so, you don't need any this late anyway, unless you're tryin; to stay awake all night?"

"Maybe." he mumbled typing on the keyboard.

"You need some rest."

"I'm good, just gonna look at a couple more things." he said stubbornly.

"I'm goin' to take a shower and go to bed, don't stay up too long ok?" Dean asked knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Sam when he was in one of his bitchy moods.

"I won't."

spn

Oree looked up from the book she was skimming and watched Sam trying to stay awake. He was trying to research souls and their powers, but was doing more nodding off than any research. She watched his chin fall to his chest, only to jerk himself awake moments later. She glanced at the clock and saw it was after midnight and with the past events, she knew he was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Sammy why don't you join me on the couch?" she called to him when the book he was reading fell from his hands. "Come on, you need a break."

Sam shuffled up and plopped on the couch beside her. She scooted to the end of the couch and pulled him down laying his head in her lap.

"Remember the first time we met at my place?" she smiled recalling how enraged Dean was when she told him about her mother and their father and their little fling which resulted in her being born.

"Yeah, never thought I'd have a kid sister." he yawned as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Remember we sat out on the porch and just enjoyed the night. The wind blowing softly in the trees, the insects talking to each other, and the stars, they were so bright and clear, we couldn't have asked for a more perfect night. Our big brother being an ass and trying to convince himself none of it was real, but you knew from the start, I saw it in your eyes." she whispered running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him. She began to hum Hey Jude, a song she had learned from her mom. Oree could feel Sam's body began to relax as he finally let go and let sleep draw him under. She pulled a blanket over his body and settled back to sleep and keep him company in his dreams. Hopefully she could keep Lucifer at bay so Sam could rest.

spn

Nearly a month had passed with no signs of Castiel except the news reports of sightings and killings. He was moving around the country, not staying in one spot very long as his rampage continued. He was beginning to have followers, those who wanted to worship him, those who had accepted him as their new God. Churches began to form and more people started joining.

Sam was not getting any better, but he was covering it up as best he could. Lucifer continued to plague him as he tried to pretend he was alright. There was so much going on that he didn't want to add to the problem by sharing his. Most of the time, he could ignore him and get by, but other times Lucifer wore him down, made him relive the cage and the torture he had endured. It was those times Sam slipped away from everyone and hurt himself by cutting to make the visions go away. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hide it from Oree, Dean he could fool most of the time; he had had practice at it. With Oree he put up a shield so she couldn't see.

Sam was pressing gauze to a deep cut on his arm as he leaned against the side of the garage after a nasty vision. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe letting the pain push him back into reality.

"Wanna tell me what you're doin'?" Dean asked standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"Crap Dean, you scared me." Sam jumped trying to hide his arm and not look so guilty at being caught.

Dean looked him over with a critical eye. He was trembling, sweat was beading on his forehead, his complexion had paled slightly and there was a wild look in his eyes. This all told him Sam wasn't as in control as he tried to get everyone to believe. 

"No more lies Sammy, I can't help you if I don't know how bad it is." he said stepping closer to his baby brother and capturing his arm in a firm grip. 

Sam stiffened and tried to pull away as his eyes widened when Dean pushed him back against the wall holding him still. 

"Don't make me hurt you Sammy." Dean said trapping him so he could look at his arm.

Dean pulled the gauze from Sam's arm and saw the cut that was still leaking blood. He pushed his sleeve up more and saw older cuts that were in different stages of scabbing. He pushed Sam's hand away so he could push the sleeve up on the other arm to see more cuts. Pain, sorrow and helplessness ate at Dean. His little brother was hurting himself to try to keep Lucifer away. He was supposed to protect Sam, that was his job and he was doing a lousy job of it. How do you fight something that wasn't there, that you couldn't even see, but that was crippling your little brother causing him to hurt himself?

"Sammy why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Dean asked him softly looking into his tear brimmed eyes.

Sam drew in a shaky breath as he tried to stop the sob that escaped between his lips. Dean pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly taking most of his weight as Sam let himself be supported by Dean. Another bout of sobs made Sam's body shake in Dean's grasp as he tightened his hold on him.

"I got ya Sammy, I got ya." Dean whispered in Sam's ear as he rubbed a strong hand up and down his back in comfort. After Sam's sobs quieted to hitched breathing, Dean pushed him back so he could look into his eyes. "Come on little bro, we need to get your arm cleaned and bandaged. Can you walk?"

Sam shook his head yes as he let Dean help him toward the house. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt before they got back to the house. Dean opened the back door to the kitchen and waited for Sam to walk in before following. 

Oree looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table to see her two brothers walk into the room. She knew without anyone speaking something had happened. She had had a bad feeling since getting up this morning, but couldn't put her finger on it and now she knew. Sam was in trouble, he had been shielding himself from her so she hadn't suspected anything.

"Sammy?" she asked getting up when she saw Sam's red rimmed eyes and the red patches on his face.

"He needs some doctoring." Dean told her nodding to his arm.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Oree ordered taking over the situation. "Dean can you bring me a bowl of warm water and some towels." 

spn

Oree grabbed Sam's arm and steered him to the stairs. Dean started opening cabinets until he found what she wanted and turned the water on to get it hot. After the water was hot enough, Dean filled the bowl and headed upstairs to their bedroom. He stopped at the linen closet grabbing some towels and washcloths before joining his siblings in the bedroom.

Sam sat on the side of the bed as Oree helped him remove his long sleeve shirt so she could examine his arms. She turned each one checking the cuts before opening her herb bag to get what she needed. 

"Dean bring me a half a cup of hot water and a bottle of cold water." she instructed him taking out a small stone bowl to mix the herbs in. Dean nodded and went back downstairs to get the items.

Sam sat on the bed with his head lowered to his chest looking lost and helpless. Oree kept an eye on him as she mashed and mixed her concoction for a soothing tea to help Sam stay calm and relaxed. When Dean came back with the waters, she poured the mixture in the hot water and let it steep for a few minutes.

Sam felt his arm being lifted and something soft placed under it as Oree positioned a towel so she could clean the latest of cuts on his arm. She wet a washcloth and began to wipe away the dried blood from around the wound so she could examine it better.

"Dean, take the cup and pour some of the liquid into a glass and add a little cold to cool it." she instructed him.

Dean did as he was told checking the liquid before bringing it to Oree. She took it and placed it in Sam's hand, holding it until he realized it was there.

"Drink this Sammy, it'll help." she said helping him raise it to his lips. 

Sam drank the liquid automatically not even tasting it as it went down. It was warm and felt good on his raw throat. The warmth settled in his stomach and began to spread out warming his chilled body.

"Doesn't need stitches." she informed Dean as she examined the cut. "I'm going to put a butterfly on the deepest part and use some of my healing ointment on the ones that are still new." 

Oree took out a bottle of ointment and began to apply the cooling gel to Sam's cuts that were not healed. She took pads and covered the worse ones and then wrapping them in ace bandages to protect the injuries. Dean stood to the side feeling useless as he watched his brother shrink into himself. He looked so young and defenseless that it broke his heart. 

"Sammy lie down, you need to rest." she told him pushing lightly on his chest.

"No, no." he mumbled trying to fend her off. He couldn't let his guard down, he would be vulnerable and Lucifer would take advantage of that.

"Sammy, its ok, I'm right here." Dean assured him taking Oree's place beside his brother. He kicked his boots off and adjusted the pillows so he could sit leaning against the headboard. He reached out and pulled his brother back against him settling him on his chest. Sam resisted at first, but when he felt the safety surround him, he sunk back against Dean's chest letting his head settle into the nap of Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's body holding him close.

Dean rested his chin on Sam's head as he spoke quietly to him. 

"You go ahead and rest, I'll be right here, ain't nothing goin' to hurt you while I'm here."

The herb tea Sam had drunk was starting to take effect making him sleepy. He yawned and adjusted himself, fisting a hand full of Dean's shirt tightly in his hand. Dean knew he was stressed and afraid, that was the only time Sam would fist his shirt when he was little. Looking at Sam lying in his arms brought back memories of a much younger Sam curled in his arms after being wakened by a nightmare. Dean remembered the nights Sam would cry out in his sleep, searching for comfort only his big brother could give him. Dean rubbed small circles up and down Sam's back giving him what assurance he could as he watched Oree clean up the room. 

"Going downstairs." she said softly knowing Sam was safe with Dean and to give them some alone time.

Two days later

"Let's face it; we're not goin' to find anything in these books to help us stop Cas." Dean complained slamming shut the book he was reading.

Oree and Sam looked up from their books waiting for him to continue.

"You got something on yer mind boy?" Bobby asked knowing that look on Dean's face.

"We need help and the only one I know stronger than Cas is God or Death. And we know God is out of the picture, so we contact Death. We get him to take Cas out." 

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked arching his eyebrows.

"We can summon him and trap him, make him help us." 

"Um-m what if we just ask if he would help?" Oree suggested not liking the whole trapping thing.

"We need some leverage, he's not going to help us out of the kindness of his heart and we need some fried pickles, yeah and a drink." Dean continued to ramble as he paced back and forth. "He likes pizza, but there's not a place around that makes a Chicago style."

"Son, you sure you're ok?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah we need a summoning spell and a way to bind Death and I know just the demon to help." 

Everyone stood around the kitchen as Dean lit a match and threw it in the bowl. Bright flames burst from the bowl and a cloud of smoke billowed out.

Crowley stood in the kitchen with a bottle of liquor and glass. He turned around staring in anger at the four of them.

"Boggers! When my boss finds out I'm talking to your four, you know I'm in a load of trouble."

"Wait a minute boss, who's your boss?" Sam asked.

"Castiel, 'the new god'." Crowley said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"You work for him now?" Dean questioned.

"I did, if you haven't ruined it for me. Got to make a living."

"Look we need something from you, then you can go."

"Like what?"

"We need a spell to summon Death and bind him."

"Are you out of your frickin' mind? Why would you want to summon Death?"

"He's the only one who can stop Cas. He's got the juice to do it."

"Let me put it this way, why would he help you?"

"That's why we want to bind him, so he will help us."

"I still say we should talk to him, ask him nicely." Oree interjected into the conservation.

"I'll get back with you on this." Crowley said waiting for one of them to break the devil's trap.

Dean leaned down and scratched a small portion away so he could leave. Crowley looked at them one last time before vanishing. 

"Do you think he'll help?"

"Well it's in his best interest if he does. Probably not any fun being Cas's bitch." Dean said before heading back into the study.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bobby heard a knock at the door as he was heading for the kitchen to start some coffee and breakfast. That is, if someone hadn't beat him to it. Oree was a pistol and she more than pulled her weight around the house. He opened the door and found an envelope lying on the porch.

"Bobby, where you going?" Oree asked as she wandered downstairs ahead of her brothers.

"No where, got demon mail I guess." he said opening the envelope to find the spell they needed to summon and bind Death. "How's Sam doing?"

"He slept through part of the night before they started again. It's like the damn hallucinations don't want him to rest. I've been able to help some, but I can't build the wall again." she explained starting the coffee pot and checking the fridge for breakfast food. "Guess, I need to make a food run today."

Ellie trotted into the room and waited at the door for Oree to let her out. She huffed once and pawed the door being sure they knew she was there.

"I'm coming girl, you stay near ok." 

Ellie looked up at her and smiled a toothy grin before bounding out the door to play. She had slept next to Sam most of the night, sensing his need for family near him. She had stayed close to the siblings since they had gotten to Bobby's guarding the yard.

spn

Bobby sat at the table, pouring over the spell left by Crowley as Oree threw together breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, toast, jam and fruit. Dean was going to have to make do with no bacon for one meal. She hummed softly to herself as she puttered around the kitchen getting everything ready.

It was as if the guys sensed food was ready and strolled in the kitchen just as Oree was setting the table.

"Hey guys, take a seat, all I have to do is pour coffee and juice." she said placing a plate of toast on the table.

"Thanks Kid." Dean said accepting the coffee and sipping on it.

Sam sat slumped in his chair, still showing signs of a rough night on his face. Dark circles cradled his eyes as he rubbed sleep from them trying to look more alert than he was.

"Sammy?" Oree questioned again since he didn't respond the first time.

Sam looked up trying to focus on her voice, then her face as he tried to figure out what she had said.

"That's fine." he answered hoping it was the right answer.

"Ok, we'll leave as soon as we eat." Oree said, then turned to ask Bobby something.

Sam frowned and wondered what he had just agreed to. He looked to Dean with a puzzled look hoping he would enlighten him. Dean saw Sam's concern and took pity on him.

"When you're at the store don't forget pie." Dean commented to Oree seeing Sam's eyes brighten slightly now that he knew what was going on. He nodded the slightest thanks to Dean for the help. Dean threw him a half smile, letting him know he had his back.

spn

"Sammy, how ya holding up?" Oree asked him as she steered the Impala to the main road and toward Sioux Falls.

"Good days and bad, I'm learning how to cope." he said looking out the window and not in the back seat where Lucifer sat.

Oree sensed a change and knew it was happening again. She pulled to the side of the road and faced Sam who looked to her wondering why they had stopped.

"I call upon all that is pure  
Protect us from that which is evil  
I call upon all that is light  
Protect us from that of the darkness  
I cast my web, Let it not be broken  
I invoke, and command thee  
Amen."

Oree prayed looking up at Sam when she finished. Sam glanced quickly to the back and he was gone. He looked amazed at Oree wondering how she knew and how she made him go away.

"Are we good now Sammy?"

"Yeah, I think we are." he said settling back in the seat. His sister's powers still surprised him with what she was capable of doing. He could feel the air around them now, like it was charged with electricity weaving and floating in a cocoon of protection. 

Oree pulled back on the road and continued on to the store to stock up. She was not leaving until she knew her brothers were safe and that meant a supply run. She also wanted to pick up a couple of kitchen items that Bobby didn't have. 

spn

"So what do you think?" Dean asked Bobby as he jotted notes about the spell.

"It's doable, but there're a couple of things we'll need before we start." he said looking up from his writing.

"The sooner the better in my book. I have a bad feeling 'bout Cas." 

"How's yer brother doing?"

"He's dealing with it as best he can. I've gotten to the point I can tell when he shows up now and try to keep him grounded and in the here and now without self mutilation at least."

"I guess that's a start, boy seems to get the short end of the stick every time." he observed.

"The Winchester luck and all of it bad."

"Don't know, you did find a sister and she seems like a good thing."

"Yeah there is that."

spn

"Can you get the salad makings and fruit; I'll go check on some meats." Oree suggested to Sam.

"Sure, I'll meet you in between, can't forget pie now can we."

"Might as well not go home if we did." she giggled heading for the meat section.

Sam slowly made his way down the produce section checking out the lettuce, tomatoes, carrots being picky about what he chose. He didn't notice several of the women looking him up and down admiring the package. He moved on to the fruit picking up a bag of apples, bananas, strawberries and cantaloupe. One of the watchers maneuvered her cart to intersect with his as he pushed his around the counter.

"Sorry." she smiled sweetly batting her eyes.

"No problem." Sam acknowledged politely not taking the bait.

"You shop here often?" she asked trying to keep the conservation going.

"I guess." he said steering around her cart and heading off to find Oree not seeing her pout behind his back.

"Sammy." Oree motioned to him waiting for him to reach her so she could deposit the packages of meats in the cart. "I see you got some fans there Sammy." 

"Uh-uh what?" he asked looking over his shoulder at several woman who were pretending not to be following him. Sam reddened as he quickly turned around.

"I got this." she whispered scooting up to him and flirting openly with him much to the women's dismay. They glared at Oree and went their separate ways. "They're gone." she laughed at an embarrassed Sam.

"What else we need?" he asked trying to get Oree on another subject.

"Bread, pie of course, hamburger buns."

"This way." he replied pushing the cart as Oree followed trying not to laugh again.

spn

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked as he mixed the ingredients for the spell. "You know Death ain't someone to mess with."

I'm open to suggestions." Dean said pacing in front of the desk anxious to get this over with. 

"Well we got everything, but one item an Act of God crystallized forever."

"What's that even suppose to mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it means an actual crystal, lightening strikes sand at the right angle, it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself. You got yourselves a fulgurite and you're going to need a big one."

"I know a thunderbolt or petrified lightening is in a class called mineraloid lechatelierite." Oree spouted off.

"And I thought Sam was the nerd of the family." Dean said wondering what she just said.

"Discovery Channel." she shrugged.

"Let me guess it's rare." Sam stated.

"Found one that just sold on eBay, winning bidder lives about six hours from here."

"Well who feels like hog tying Death tonight?" Dean asked looking to each one in the room.

"I guess we're taking a road trip." Oree announced.

spn 

The half moon cast deep shadows around the mansion as the four figures moved silently through the trees. They approached the house keeping an eye out for the two guards that patrolled the grounds. Dean took one and Sam took the other, while Bobby and Oree disabled the alarm.

They split up and began to search the huge house. Dean walked into a large study with a number of display cases sitting around the room. He began to look at the cases when a gun cocked behind him. Dean slowly turned around to find the homeowner holding a shotgun on him.

"Howdy folks, what's say you put that down, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm the one with the gun." he stated.

Dean smiled at him as he took a step toward them.

spn

Bobby, Sam and Oree walked into the study to find Dean tying up the owner.

"Meet Dr. and Mrs. Wise." he shrugged. "Found the God thingy."

"Let's light this candle." Bobby says.

They began to move furniture around clearing off the desk to use. Bobby took the fulgurite and put it in the metal bowl smashing it much to the owner's dismay. Dean sat a bag of pickle chips and drink on a table by a comfortable chair. Sam dumped the remaining ingredients into the bowl; Oree took a knife and made a small cut on her arm allowing blood to drain into the bowl. Sam handed her a bandana to cover the cut. They stepped back for Bobby to finish. 

Oree and Sam stood to the side contemplating if they would live through this or not. Oree put her hand out to stop Dean from pacing and looked into his eyes getting all serious.

"Dee, you know I love you, I would do anything for you, but you need to listen to me, you need to let me do the talking to Death. Is that clear?" she said sternly trying to get her point across.

Dean stiffened and looked at his kid sister who was ordering him around like he was some wet behind the ear newbie. He clenched his jaw as his lips formed a thin line, but he nodded ok. He knew she was right, if they stood a chance in hell getting Death to help, it would be Oree who could do it.

Bobby began to chant in Latin to summon Death, as his words died he threw a match into the bowl lighting the contents. The flames shot up in multi-colors with a big puff of smoke. Things began to shake in the room, glass broke, books fell to the floor as a mini earthquake shook the room, then everything quieted.  
They all looked around the room in expectation, but didn't see anything or anyone. Dean and Sam shrugged at each other wondering if they had done something wrong.

"You're joking." Death said looking at the four people standing around the room with disgust.

"Hello sir." Oree said taking a step closer to him. "Please this is not what it looks like."

"What have we here? Another Winchester, but not entirely what she seems. Why have you summoned me here and why would you dare to bind me?" he asked holding up his hands to show silvery, glowing threads around his wrist.

"We need your help, if you will listen to me I will let you go, we mean you no disrespect." Oree continued. 

"This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?"

"What?" Sam questioned as his eyes widened as he became the center of attention with everyone staring at him.

"Sorry Sam, one wall per customer. Now unbind me." he ordered.

"We can't yet, look we need you to kill god." Dean butted in much to Oree's disapproval.

"Pardon?" Death questioned.

"Kill god, yeah you heard right, your honor." Bobby explained trying to be as confident as he could.

"I know you can, you told me." Dean added looking down when Death zeroed in on him. "You said you were the only one who could."

"The angel, Castiel, has taken on the souls from Purgatory. He's trying to be God, we want to stop him before anymore innocent lives are lost, but can't do it on our own." Oree tried to get him to understand.

"Why should I?"

"So you don't care if the world ends and humanity is destroyed?"

Death looked at her as she stood her ground, her brothers standing behind her still looking nervous. Before he could answer, with a flutter of wings and swish of air, Castiel materialized, standing between them and Death. He had to lean against the wall for support.

"Amazing." Cas muttered looking at the group as he tried to hold himself together.

"Man Cas what is happening to you?" Dean questions when he sees how his body is deteriorating.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..."

"You can't kill us." Dean started.

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you Dean."

"Death's our bitch, so we won't die even if you pull the trigger."

"Annoying little Protozoans aren't they?" Death said looking Cas over. "God, you look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel is melting, you're going to explode."

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I will heal myself."

"You think you can because of all the souls you carry. That's not the worse problem, there are things much older than souls in Purgatory and you gulped them in too."

"Irrelevant, I control those too."

"Maybe for the moment." Death suggested.

"Wait, wait, what older things?" Dean questioned Death.

"Long before God created angels and man, he created the first beast, I personally found them entertaining. But he was concerned they would chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory?"

"As a holding area." Oree guessed.

"Close, to keep those poisonous things in. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's one membrane between the old ones and your home."

"Enough." Cas ordered.

"Stupid little solider you are."

"Why because I dare to open a door that was shut. Where is God? I did a service taking his place."

"A service?"

"Yes, I'm cleaning up one mess after another, selflessly."

"So you're quiet the humanitarian."

"What are you really, a fly swatter?"

"Destined to swat you I think."

"Unless I take you first."

"Really, please Castiel, I know God and you sir are no god."

"Both of you stow your junk, Cas you're out of control, you have to be stopped, kill him now." Dean butted in.

"Alright fine." Death said holding up his hand.

Before he could strike, Cas snapped his fingers and freed Death.

"Thank you, should we kick butt now? I had a tingle I would be reaping someone very soon." Death said. "Don't worry, not you." he addressed the couple tied to the chairs.

Castiel gave one final look before leaving, surprising everyone. 

"Look..." Dean started unsure what to do now that Death was free.

"Shut up Dean, I'm not here to tie your shoe every time you trip. I warned you about the souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool and here we are again with your little planet on the edge of destruction." he sat down in the chair and opened the bag to sample a fried pickle.

"Well I'm sorry, I've tried to save this planet and have more than once, so maybe you should find some body else to tip off." Dean stormed at him.

"Please we have tried to stop this from happening but we're only human, there is only so much we can do." Oree begged pulling Dean back. "Can you not find it in you to help in some way?"

"Well, it's been amusing." Death noted brushing his hands off and making ready to leave.

"Hold on can you give us something, you have to care a little about what happens to us?" Sam asked.

"You know I really don't, but I do find that little angel arrogant."

"Great, let’s go with that."

"Your only hope is to have him return all the souls to Purgatory quickly, before his body is destroyed and every evil thing in Purgatory is released on this planet."

"We'll need the door opened again." 

"You have everything you need at that factory. Get him to return there and compel him to dump the power."

"Compel?" Dean questioned.

"Figure it out."

"But the door will only open under an eclipse and that's over."

"I will create another eclipse, Sunday morning at 3:59, just before dawn. Be punctual, don't thank me, clean up your mess. Try to bind me again; you'll die before you start." Death told them. "Nice pickle chips by the way." Death disappeared leaving them standing looking at each other.

"Ok, I call that a win, we're all still alive." Bobby said taking off his cap and rubbing his head with relief.

"I need a drink." Dean commented using a table to help support his weak legs.

Sam and Oree both sighed with relief that it was over with and everyone was still breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oree and Sam walked into the study at Bobby's house to find Dean kicked back nursing a glass with liquor.

"Little early for that isn't it big brother." Oree commented frowning at him.

"Hey it's five o'clock somewhere." he replied saluting them with the glass and taking a nice size swallow.

"What are you doing, giving up?" she chastised him. "A Winchester doesn't give up, you taught me that, now suck it up and let's make a plan."

"How? We have no idea where Cas is or what he's doin', how are we going to find him before tomorrow mornin' at 3:59?"

"We need to at least try." Sam added.

"You two try, me, I'm going to sit here nurse this bottle and watch some Asian porn, which you are too young to see, so go."

Sam and Oree looked at each other and headed into the kitchen as Dean pulled up his favorite website.

spn

"Come on Ellie, let's take a walk." Sam said heading out the back door. He started walking among the wrecked cars tossing an old ball for Ellie who just looked at him like I'm not getting that, and wandered on ahead of him. Sam stopped well away from the house and looked up at the sky.

"Cas if you're out there and can hear me, I know we've had our differences, but we want to help you, so come on back and lets take care of this problem, Amen." he prayed.

Oree stood at the window of the kitchen watching Sam and Ellie until they were out of sight. She looked down and closed her eyes whispering, "Castiel, I don't know you well, but my brother cares about you, he thinks of you as family. We want to help you, you're in trouble, please let us help, Amen."

spn

Cas slowly blinked his eyes trying to get his vision into focus. He was lying on a floor in an office. He pulled himself up and took in his surroundings, shocked to see bloody bodies scattered around him. He remembered coming to the election office, but didn't remember slaughtering all these people. 

Cas stumbled to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Blood coated his trench coat, down his face and covered his hands. He turned on the water and tried to wash the blood from them. Gut wrenching pain coursed through his body as he pulled his shirt open to see forces pushing against his skin trying to get out. He fought them down with all his strength that he could tell was failing him. 

He tilted his head to the side as he listened to prayers directed to him from Sam and Oree. Even after all that he had done, they still wanted to help him. With one last look at himself in the mirror, he transported to the kitchen of Bobby's house.

Sam was coming back into the house when Castiel appeared in the doorway to the study. "Cas!"

"Dean, I think I need help." he gasped stumbling toward Dean.

"Cas sit down." Dean said pulling a chair over for him. "Man you got to get rid of those souls; they're going to kill you. Death's going to make another eclipse at 3:59 in the morning, you can put them back, you just need to hang on a little longer."

spn

Dean and Sam helped Cas out of the car as they waited for Bobby and Oree to pull up beside them. Oree climbed out of the truck and slipped on her herb pack before walking over to the others. They made their way toward the factory sending Ellie in first to be sure it was safe. She trotted back to Oree and woofed an all clear before falling in step with her. They found the room again and began to set up.

"We've got fifteen minutes." Oree told them as she helped Sam move some broken equipment out of the way.

Bobby was checking the sigil on the wall to be sure it was still in tack. Cas leaned heavily against a table as they waited for the minutes to count down. Dean paced in front of the table as he glanced at his watch every few minutes.

"It's almost time, Bobby you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said looking over the spell again.

Dean helped Castiel stand in front of the sigil as Bobby got ready to read the spell to open the door. Sam stood to one side and Oree was on the other with Ellie by her side.

"Ok Bobby, it's time." Sam said glancing at his watch.

Bobby began to chant the spell in Latin. The more he read the more the sigil on the wall began to glow. As he finished the last line, the wall gave way and an opening appeared. It began to suck air in like a vacuum.

"Now Cas, you need to release them now!" Dean yelled above the rising noise.

Castiel stood in front of the opening bracing himself as souls began to leave his body in a steady stream. He gritted his teeth with the pain of the release. The others stood around shielding their eyes as the light grew brighter. Without warning, Castiel slowly began to move toward the opening. He looked up with concern as he dug his feet in trying to stop his progression. 

"Cas, man don't get too close." Dean warned.

"Cas." Sam called too.

"I can't stop it." Castiel cried out as he was pulled closer.

Dean stepped up to grab Cas by the arm to stop him from being pulled in, when Oree rushed him knocking him to the side. 

"No!" she cried out as she pushed Dean aside. She grabbed Cas's arm for balance and before anyone could react, Cas and Oree disappeared into the light shining out of the wall. In one flying leap, Ellie jumped into the opening after Oree before the door closed, leaving the sigil in place once again.

Three stunned hunters stood in the room, staring at the wall, trying to let their mind catch up with what they had just seen. They turned to look at each other wondering if what they had seen had really happened. Castiel and Oree, along with Ellie, had been sucked into the vortex before the door had closed up.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled. "Open it back up, we've got to get them back."

"The eclipse is gone." Bobby stated flatly. "Won't do any good."

"Oree." Sam whispered as panic took over. "Cas." Sam began to gasp for air as a panic attack set in.

"Sammy, calm down and breathe, don't worry we'll get them back." Dean told Sam grabbing his arm before he fell.

"Balls." Bobby growled not sure what to do as he looked around the room.

"We need to contact Death, have him do that eclipse thingy again." 

"You know what he said; you'd die before you even started." Bobby insisted. "Come on, we can't do nothin' standin' round here, lets go home."

"Come on Sammy, we need to go." Dean said looking at the glazed look in his eyes.

spn

With a firm hold on Sam's arm, Dean guided him out of the room toward the Impala. He could feel the uncontrolled trembling in his body as he stumbled beside him. Dean got him to the car and in the passenger seat.

"I'll meet you boys at home." Bobby told them as he got in his truck.

They left the factory and headed back to the salvage yard without their baby sister and their angel friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An insistent licking brought Oree around as she pushed Ellie away. She moaned softly while she pushed herself to a sitting position. She brushed her hair from her face and looked around at her habitat carefully. This was not the factory, where were her brothers? Why was she in the woods? She felt Ellie tense beside her, a low rumbling coming from deep down in her chest. Feeling no injuries, she pushed herself up on wobbly legs, fighting down the nausea that threatened to send whatever was left in her stomach across the forest floor. She closed her eyes trying to get the clearing to stop spinning as she stumbled into a tree. Putting her hands on her knees, she took several deep breaths trying to control her stomach that was doing flip flops.

Standing her full height, she slowly began to take in her surroundings. The light was dim filtering through the trees, but there was something wrong about this place. The air was heavy with an oppressive odor, and felt different as she breathed it in. There was bleakness to the place, like all the color had been drained away. She slowly turned three hundred and sixty degrees taking in all she could see; it was like looking at a world that was only made up of shades of grey to black. It was a place where warm, soothing sunlight did not exist. It barely filtered down from the hazy sky with just enough glow to know it was day. This was a place that nightmares came true and monsters of all kinds existed.

The trees seemed off, like they were stunted and couldn't reach their normal height. The ground was hard, parched and rough as if no rain had fallen in a long time. What patches of grass that was growing looked brown and brittle. The heat was oppressing and pressed in on her body causing her to break out in a sweat. She wiped droplets of sweat from her forehead as she shed her pack and took off her jacket and extra shirt, slipping them onto her pack before shouldering it again. She could feel a strange new feeling deep, deep down in her subconscious that was beginning to bloom. Pushing it to the side for now, she frowned trying to decide which way to go. Ellie stood close to her side as she took in this place of the dead.

Twigs broke off to her right and she slowly drew the knife she had tucked in her boot and went into a fighter's stance. Ellie steeled herself to defend her companion as her hellhound traits came forward making her eyes glow red and hackles stand up down her back imposing a very frightening sight. 

Without warning, Castiel stumbled out into the clearing looking a little disheveled and lost. 

"Angel." Oree said lowering her weapon. "Are you hurt?"

"No. We need to leave this place, there are dangerous things out there." he told her stepping closer.

Ellie growled at him and put herself between Castiel and Oree letting him know not to come closer.

"I mean your charge no harm." he told Ellie as he stopped his advance.

"Are you, you? Or do you still have souls keeping you company?"

"No, they are gone, but some of them are not happy, we need to find safer ground."

"Its ok girl, we need to go." she said laying a hand on her head. "Ok, Angel lead the way."

spn

Castiel lead the way as Oree and Ellie followed close behind him. He pushed his way through the brush and headed for higher ground. He paused every thirty minutes or so to search the area for threats. They climbed out of the forest and stopped at the bottom of a cliff to rest. Ellie found a small trickle of water coming from a small underground stream and led Oree to it. Oree cupped her hands and caught the cold water sipping it trying to quench her thirst. Ellie drunk from the small basin that caught the water before it went back underground. It had a mineral taste, but it was wet and it was cold, that was all that mattered to her.

"So this is Purgatory?" she asked him as she took a seat on a rock facing him. 

"Yes, it seems I was pulled in with the souls I returned and since you had gripped my arm, it brought you with me. Your beast came of her own free will; she jumped before the door closed."

"Ok, can we get out?"

"I don't know I don't have an extensive knowledge of this place." he said looking around. "We need to move on, find a place safe for the night, you will need rest."

"Right and you don't?"

"No, I don't sleep." Castiel informed her.

"Wait a moment, Ellie; can you lead me to Jasper? Can you link with him? Let him know we need his help?"

Ellie woofed softly and began to sniff the air, moving around the clearing searching for that distinct smell floating in the air, that distinct link that would lead her to her friend. She grunted as alpha waves were sent out from her brain searching, weaving, catching a ride on the wind, sending it miles and miles looking for that crack that would lead to Jasper. She stood unmoving for several more minutes before turning to look at Oree again letting her know she could find the way.

"We need to move, shouldn't stay in one place too long." Castiel said sensing something in the distance that they didn't want to meet. "May I call you Aurora?"

"Might as well, so tell me about this place, I've read what I could find about it, but it wasn't much and I'm not sure how much of it was correct."

"This place was created long, long ago, before the beginning of time when there was just space, for creatures God created and found to be too dangerous to be left on their own. They are called Leviathan, almost impossible to kill; they are trapped here along with every other monster that has died from your world. This is a place of death and destruction." he said as he made his way to the cliff looking for a way to climb it. 

"So when you took in the souls, you were taking in the things that live here?"

"Yes, I gained their power when I took them in."

"Right." she responded pulling herself up over the rocks. She stopped for a moment to catch her breathe as she looked up at the way ahead of them. Ellie jumped beside her making her own path upward.

"Come on, we can't stop here, we need to move up higher, it's not safe to be in the forest at night." he stated holding out a hand to help her up. 

"Ok, but I'm going to need some food soon. Do angels eat?"

"No, I have no need for sustenance, though I can partake if I want." 

"Ok." Oree said, stopping long enough to send out feelers of her own searching for danger. Castiel looked at her with his head tilted slightly, trying to figure out how she was able to sense the things too. He felt her reach out her mind, looking for any danger. 

Oree began to feel a little different; something was stepping forward in her mind and building. She frowned as her senses seemed to get more honed. Frowning slightly she kept this to herself as they worked their way higher to get over the cliff. Another hour of climbing got them to the top where they could look out of over the valley on the other side.

The sun was setting to the south of them and darkness was creeping across the valley as shadows lengthened and what little light remained was being consumed quickly with the creeping tentacles of the night. Castiel looked around and spotted a small cave like indention in the side of the cliff that could be used as shelter for the night. The place could be defended easily and hard to access without them knowing it. He made his way over to it checking for any signs of inhabitants in the cave.

"This is a good stop, we can stay here for the night, I think we will be safe." he stated to her as he checked out the area. "I will see if I can find you some food." he said before turning to head out over the rock face.

"Wait, Ellie can you hunt?" she asked Ellie looking deep into her eyes.

Ellie woofed once and turned and looked at Castiel growling deep in her chest saying you better not harm my companion, you keep her safe before bounding off. 

"I sense she doesn't like me much." Castiel noted as he watched Oree check out the small cave. 

"She'll get use to you. If you can gather some wood, I'll get a fire started. If we put it here, it won't be seen by anyone, and I could use a couple of sticks one with a y branch, the other three feet long."

"I will see what I can do." Castiel answered wandering off to find some wood and the sticks she wanted. 

spn

Oree slung off her backpack and began to gather small rocks for a fire pit. Once that was build, she broke a branch from a small scrub and began to sweep out the cave being sure there were no creepy crawlies hanging around. 

Castiel came back carrying an arm full of wood and laid it down beside the pit Oree had made. He watched her dust off her hands and pulled some matches from her pack. She took small twigs and broke them to make kindling finding some dried leaves to add to the mix. She lit the twigs and began to add some larger branches letting it build up. She fed the flames and sat back letting it burn. 

Ellie trotted back into the clearing carrying what looked like something in the rabbit family. She laid it at Oree's feet and smiled a toothy grin at her proud of her find.

"You did good girl, now go feed yourself." she smiled to her. "Be careful, there are things here that can hurt you." 

With a woof, Ellie bounded away to fill her belly. Oree took the rabbit hybrid and used her knife to gut and skin it before putting it on the stick. She took some herbs out of her bag and tossed them in the fire before positioning the stick over the flames. She propped it up with the Y stick and sat back letting the meat cook.

"I found these, they are edible." he said holding out his hand with some dark berries in it. “What did you do?” he asked curiously watching smoke waft up from the fire and die back.

"Thanks. I added some special herbs to the fire to stop the smell of the cooking meat from getting out. Don‘t want to draw any unwanted visitors to us." she replied taking the meager offering and putting one in her mouth. It wasn't bad, but didn't taste right; there was a tart, lingering after taste, but at least they gave her some food while the rabbit cooked.

“You are an unusual person, I have not been able to read you since I met you.” he remarked. "That doesn't happen very often."

“Well, I have ways of concealing myself from unwanted prying eyes.” she shrugged turning the rabbit so it would cook evenly. “So, you don't sleep or eat, anything else I should know about you?”

“I don't think so.” he said watching her busy herself around the camp. 

“Are there any trees nearby that I can get some branches for a bed?”

“I will see what I can find.” he said heading back along the ridge looking for trees that would suit her needs. She was a puzzle to him and he was curious to learn more about her. 

spn

Castiel cast his senses out searching for any dangers that might be nearby. So far they had been able to avoid the inhabitants of this place. He had to find a way to get her out of here and back to her brothers. He would not be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, she was Dean and Sam's little sister and deserved his protection.

He found a tree and pulled branches off shaking them to rid of any unwanted creepy crawlies and loose leaves. Gathering the limbs in his arms, he made his way back to the cave and Oree. She smiled and accepted the limbs from him, putting them in the cave arranging a neat little bed. 

“Angel...”

“My name is Castiel, we were never formally introduced.” Cas corrected her.

“Well, we’re not friends and I’m not sure if I feel comfortable calling you by your name yet.” she said glancing over at him. “How did you meet my brothers?”

Oree checked the rabbit and pulled a leg off taking a bite. She savored the flavor, still didn’t taste quite like it should, but it was food and she was hungry. She waited for Castiel to answer her question.

Castiel found a seat by the fire and looked out into the night in thought before answering her question. 

“I rescued your brother from hell.” he stated to her his expression never changing. 

"O-K." she said trying to get use to his bluntness and no emotions. "Why were you chosen?"

"I watched over the Winchesters since they were born, I was given the order to save him when we found out the role he was to play, but unfortunately, I was too late, the first seal was broken which started the rise of Lucifer."

"I know some of this but not a lot of details, they didn't think I needed to know some of the things, thought I was too young, but I know more about things than they think." she said pulling off another leg and taking a bite. She chewed for a moment before asking, "Lucifer is in his cage right?"

"Yes, Sam let him possess him and jumped in the cage to save the world."

"And that cage is in probably the darkest part of hell right?"

"I would say so, why all the questions about Lucifer?"

"Because I need to find that cage."

"Are you feeling alright, I thought you just said you wanted to go to hell?"

"I did, that dirt wad is killing Sammy and I intend to stop him." 

"How are we even going to find it, even if there is a way from this place to hell?"

"Lets just say I have inside help." she smiled sweetly.

"I don't know if I like this line of conservation." Castiel cautioned. 

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How did you find your brothers?" he asked curious about her story.

"I was cleaning my cabin and found a secret compartment in my mom's dresser, where she had left a journal and some personal items. She wrote about meeting their father and helping him when he was injured. I guess one thing led to another and here I am. There were pictures of John and one of his dog tags was in a wooden box. Really would like to have met him though. Sam says I have eyes just like Dean and act like him at times." she explained with a laugh. "Anyway, I got in touch with Bobby Singer and he gave the guys my number. They came to see me and the rest is history."

"May I ask, I know you have powers, and I know you have had a shield up when I am around, I can sense you are human, but there is something else there, I can't seem to see it?"

"Might as well tell you, I'm part human/white witch, part demon DNA and part angel grace." she told him. "I guess I'm what ya could call a freak."

"I wouldn't say that Aurora. You may be an anomaly, but I wouldn't call you a freak."

'Thanks." she sighed glancing at him sideways studying his features.

Ellie silently trotted back into camp and settled down between Oree and Castiel. She gave him a watchful look as she laid her head on Oree's leg and accepted a small piece of rabbit from her. 

"She seems like a good guardian." he commented watching Ellie watch his every move. He had no doubt that she would try to kill him in an instant, if he tried to harm Aurora.

"She is, she's my girl, my mom gave her to me when she found out she was dying. You have to earn her trust, and she's picky." 

"I understand, trust is a hard thing to earn back once it has been broken." he said looking deep into the fire.

"You thinking about you and Dean?" she asked.

"I was not truthful with him; I have lost his trust and maybe his friendship."

"Don't worry, Dean won't hold it against you. He did help you get rid of the souls you know." she yawned. Oree took a piece of paper and wrapped half the rabbit in it to have for breakfast. 

"You must be tired, why don't you lie down and rest. I will keep watch."

"Think I will, I am kind of tired." she said crawling over to the bed of leaves she had made and curled up. Ellie crept over and laid in front of her for protection resting her head on her legs. "We'll let Ellie lead us out of here. I know she can find Jasper and he can get us into hell."

"This Jasper who is he?"

"A hellhound." she mumbled wadding her shirt up for a pillow.

"Good night Aurora, get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

spn

Castiel leaned back against the rocks besides the opening, after putting some more wood on the fire. He let his senses branch out checking for any monsters. He looked at the innocent face of the Winchester's sister, wondering how they were going to find this Jasper without coming in contact with the creatures of this realm.

The air was cooling down quickly now that night had taken over in full force. Night noises filtered up from the valley below and Castiel kept an ear trained for any strange sounds that might mean trouble. He got up and took off his trench coat to drape over Oree for warmth. She pulled it around her tucking her hands under her chin. Ellie laid down the length of Oree sharing her warmth with her. There was a lot to this child that he didn't know, but he did know she would do anything to protect her brothers and if that meant confronting Lucifer himself, she was willing to do that.

spn

Oree woke before sunrise the next morning, groaning with sore muscles from all the walking and climbing and from sleeping on her makeshift bed on the ground. She sat up and found Castiel still sitting by the cave entrance guarding. She noticed he had given her his coat to wrap up in to ward off the cold of the night.

"Thank you for the use of your coat." she said handing it back to him. "If you will excuse me, I need to have a little privacy."

"Do not go far."

"I won't." she said making her way around the rock away from the camp. Ellie followed behind her sniffing the air for any unwanted guest. She returned five minutes later and sat down beside Castiel. Taking the leftover rabbit from the night before, she began to eat some and give Ellie the remainder.

"Does your guardian know the way?"

"Her name is Electra, but I call her Ellie for short. She will be able to find the way, I'm positive of it."

"When you are ready we should leave then." he said, getting up to look out over the hillside below them. Hopefully, going down would be easier than climbing up and they would be lucky and not meet the creatures that roamed this bleak land.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The smell of coffee was enough to wake Dean from his restless slumber on the couch. Ever since Oree and Castiel had vanished three days ago, this was his usual bed. He pushed himself up and sat there for a minute making his body wake up. A buzzing got his attention as he looked around for his cell.

"Hello."

"Dean, my child, I will be there soon."

"You know the way?"

"Yes, do not worry, Aurora is a strong girl and smart, she has been well trained, we will get her back."

"I hope so." he replied worry relevant in his voice.

"How is your brother?"

"This has hit him hard, and along with the other things goin' on with him, it's one day at a time." 

"Take care of him, maybe I can help when I get there."

"Be careful." he told her before hanging up and heading for the kitchen and a cup of coffee.

"Who you talkin' to?" Bobby asked folding the paper and looking over at the young hunter.

"Oree's aunt, she should be here today." he answered taking a seat at the table.

"Guess I need to do a supply run then. How's yer brother today?"

"Don't know, he's not come down yet. I'll give him a few more minutes 'fore I check him."

"You get any sleep?"

"Little." he mumbled looking away from the older man not wanting him to know how little it was. 

"Well, supplies aren't going to come to me, so I'm heading into town."

"Pick up some more gauze pads and antibiotic cream."

"That all?"

"Think so." he said draining his cup before getting up. "Goin' to check my brother."

"I'll be back."

spn

Dean headed up the stairs to the bedroom they shared when they stayed at Bobby's, to check on Sam. Shock had made him almost comatose by the time they had gotten back to the house and he had been in bed for the past three days. He pushed the door open and quietly made his way into the room. Sam was still asleep in his bed, but it looked like it had been a restless one by the way the covers were wadded up around him. He still looked pale and a sheen of sweat coated his forehead.

The room had a chill to it, so Dean pulled the blanket from under Sam's feet and covered him up. He laid a hand on his forehead feeling for a fever as Sam moaned and jerked in his sleep when Dean ran a hand over his tousled hair. Sam had took Oree's disappearance hard, extremely hard, while Dean held his feelings bottled up and locked away in one of the doors he rarely opened, it was tearing him up inside to know his little sister was in Purgatory. If she hadn't pushed him out of the way, it would of been him. It should of been him that was sucked in, not her. Guilt was weighing heavy on his heart when a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Dee." Sam said hoarsely looking bleary eyed up at him.

"Hey Sammy, how ya feelin'?" he asked giving him a once over.

"Did it really happen? Are Oree and Cas really gone?" he said in a raspy voice as he tried to get up.

"Yeah, but we're going to get them back. Why don't you try to rest a little more? Here, I brought you some water and meds." he said holding out his hand to Sam.

"Help...Gotta pee." he groaned letting Dean hold him up. With his brother's help, Sam shuffled his way to the bathroom. Dean waited with his back turned as Sam relieved himself and washed his hands. He ran a wet hand over his face and dried it with a hand towel.

"No arguing Sammy, you're running a slight fever, need to nip it in the bud 'fore it gets worse." he insisted pushing the tablets in his hand. "You need to get better so you can use that brain of yours to help find our sister and Cas."

Sam knew there was not use arguing with his brother and accepted the tablets and water. He sipped some water wetting his dry mouth and scratchy throat before trying to take the tablets. Once they were finally swallowed, Sam dropped back down on the bed shivering slightly as he pulled the blanket up around him. Dean pulled the quilt from under Sam's body and spread it over him, tucking it around him like he did when he was little. He didn't like seeing Sam sick and hoped his hallucinations weren't making him worse. 

"You need anything..." Dean started but saw Sam was already slipping back to sleep. "I'll check on you later, get some rest." He patted his shoulder and headed back downstairs deciding to continue the research they had started on Purgatory.

spn

Dean was thumbing through another book when he heard an unfamiliar car pull up in front of the house and figured it was Asteria, Oree's aunt. He got up making his way to the door keeping the gun he was carrying out of sight. He had learned it was better to be safe than sorry.

A soft knock could be heard as he stopped at the door glancing through the slit in the curtain before opening the door.

"Hello Dean." Asteria hummed softly.

"I see you made good time, come on in." he responded opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Weather and traffic cooperated, but it was still a long trip."

"Can I get you something? Coffee, tea, beer?"

"Hot tea would be nice, where is that Mr. Singer?" she asked looking around the room.

"Supply run, he should be back shortly."

"Your brother?"

"Bed, all that has happened has taken a lot out of him, he's running a fever and exhausted, I made him stay in bed." Dean explained as he heated the water and looked in the cabinet for tea bags.

"I will mix him up some hot tea that should help; I know how close those two are. It must of hit him hard, how are you doing?"

"I fine." he answered as his tone changed.

"Dean, it's alright to be upset, but you can't blame yourself. Oree was protecting you and you know she would do the same thing again even if she knew that would happen. Don't beat yourself up, we will get her back."

"Do you take milk in your tea?"

"Only honey. Tell me about this Castiel that went through too."

"He's an angel, close friend, I'm sure he'll protect her as best he can."

"An angel you say, that is interesting." she contemplated accepting the cup from Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say right yet, I believe Bobby is back." 

A minute later Bobby came in the back door carrying bags. He sat them on the counter and spied Asteria at the table.

"Well I see you made it ok." he smiled warmly.

"Hello Mr. Singer." she smiled back letting unspoken words pass between them.

Dean looked from one to the other wondering if he had missed something. He knew they drove back together from Las Vegas after they rescued him from that underground fight club, but didn't really think anything about it. Maybe there was more going on between them that he knew.

"You want to get the other bags Dean?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." he said pushing his thoughts aside.

"Here let me help you." she offered getting up and strolling over to the counter. She began to remove the food from the bags putting things in the fridge.

"Thanks." Bobby said as he began to remove items from the other bags and putting them away in the cabinets.

Dean brought the remaining bags in and left them to finish up and visit. He grabbed his laptop and began search the web for any useful information. He thought about summoning Crowley again, but wasn't sure what help he could be since he had been looking for Purgatory to begin with.

spn 

Oree scrambled over a rock pausing to catch her breathe as she gauged their progress down the cliff. They were almost to the bottom and to level ground. She was hot, tired and thirsty. She could see Ellie just ahead of her jumping from one boulder to another quickly increasing the distance between them. She was anxious to get off the rocks and to the valley floor.

"Be careful your step, the rocks are slick and you don't want to fall." Castiel cautioned while he watched her slip down beside him. She smeared the dirt coating her face as she wiped her damp hair out of her face.

"I saw, don't worry, I don't intend to break my arm or leg." she answered. "Hope there's some water down there, I could use some." Oree picked up a couple of small stones and rubbed them in her hand before putting them in her mouth. She hoped this would help until water could be found.

"I'm sure we'll find some once we get down." he assured her looking at their path downward for any pitfalls.   
Ellie was waiting at the bottom for them resting under a tree. She waited for Oree to reach the bottom before trotting over to her. 

"Hey girl, you glad to be down too." she cooed scratching her ears. "Find any water around here?"

With a sharp woof, Ellie headed into the trees glancing back to see if she was following. Oree and Castiel followed her a short ways into the woods to find a little pool of water bubbling up out of the ground. 

"Water finally." she sighed kneeling down and scooping up a hand full of water. The coolness wet her parched throat as it trickled down. She wiped her face and neck with her wet hand enjoying the relief from the heat. 

"We need to move on." Castiel told her.

"I know, I feel them too." she said standing up and drying her hand on her pants. "Ellie, which way to Jasper?"

Ellie looked deeper into the woods and back at her sending her the message to follow.

spn

The first attack came about an hour later as they were crossing a small meadow. The vampire threw her to the ground and was ready to kill her when Ellie dove for it latching on to its throat ripping the head off. Oree wiped splatters of blood from her face as Castiel offered his hand to her to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her checking her out before letting go of her hand. He was becoming fond of the youngest Winchester sibling; she was beginning to feel like a little sister to him.

"I'll survive, we need to keep moving, there are more not far off." she said picking up the weapon the vampire had dropped and followed off after Ellie at a steady trot. Castiel fell in behind her keeping an eye and his senses out for others.

spn

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked Dean as he came back downstairs.

"I got him to eat a few bites and Asteria got him to drink some of that tea she brewed." he replied falling down on the couch. 

"Has his fever broke?" 

"Not yet, it keeps going up and down, but won't break. Man, it's been over a week now since they went missing and Sam is not getting any better."

"He still seeing Lucifer?"

"Not sure, you think he could be having some effect from him like making him think he's sick?"

"Not sure, haven't had much dealings with Lucifer hallucinations." 

"Learn anything new on Purgatory?"

"Still workin' on it." he said closing the book he was looking through. 

"Your brother's resting now." Asteria told Dean as she carried a small tray with a cup and small tea pot back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help, what's your take on him?"

"He's being tormented which is weakening him, I've cast a spell that will help, but will not stop them." she said sadly. "I wish I could do more."

"Have you sensed anything from Oree?"

"Not yet, but trying to get through another plane is very hard, no matter how strong your powers are. Don't give up hope, she will come back to us and she'll figure out a way to contact us."

"She's right, if anyone can survive Purgatory, she can, she's a Winchester through and through." Bobby added trying to give Dean some assurance.

Dean nodded to both of them before heading outside for some air and to get away for a few minutes. He walked aimlessly through the junk yard stopping in a back corner. He picked up a random piece of pipe and crashed it into a cracked window of a junker. He did this several times before letting it drop from his hands and leaning heavily against the car, letting his breathing calm down as he wiped the sweat from his eyes. The guilt was still there, but his pent up rage was mostly gone, he had to keep control for Sammy and for Oree and Cas. He had to believe they were coming back, there had to be a way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How bad is it?" Castiel asked as Oree ripped the bottom of her shirt to bandage her arm and stop the bleeding.

"Just a scratch, I'll live, do you feel others?" Oree asked eyeing the dead monsters lying nearby.

"I think we are safe for the moment, but we shouldn't linger long." he told her keeping an ever close watch.

"Is there anything we can use?" she asked going over to investigate the bodies.

"I've haven't looked yet."

"You keep watch, I'll see what they have." she said stopping at the first dead body. She checked his pockets but found nothing useful. The weapon was not as good as the first one she took and left it laying there. Oree had better luck with the other one, she found a plastic bottle in one of the jacket pockets, this was a treasure to her. She pocketed it in her pack and stripped off a useable jacket to take with them. Now she could carry a little water with her when they had to move inland from the river they were following.

"Are you done? We need to leave." Castiel urged her not wanting to linger near the dead bodies.

"Yes, it'll be night soon; we better find a place to stop."

"Alright, Electra went in that direction a few minutes ago."

Oree gave a shrill whistle and Ellie bound from around some bushes toward them. Once she saw they were ok, she trotted back into the brush with Oree and Castiel following. Ellie lead them into the forest, down a faint trail that wound its way deeper into the shadowy domain. The coverage of the trees made the air cooler, but didn't take away the humidity that hung heavily throughout the area. The deeper they trekked, the less light they had slowing their movements. Both stepped carefully not wanting to trip in the dimming light.

"Aurora, there's a small clearing off to the right that will make a suitable camp." Castiel motioned after several hours of hiking. "We are losing the light and would be wise to stop."

"Sounds good, Ellie." she called loud enough to get her attention. "Hunt, we're stopping, I'll need some food girl." Ellie huffed to her and trotted back into the forest.

Once wood was gathered and Oree had dug a small pit for the fire, they sat down and waited for Ellie to deliver dinner. Oree was getting tired of rabbit hybrid, but they seemed to be plentiful and it was food she could live off of. Oree hugged her knees with her arms, resting her chin on them thinking about her brothers. She was tired, dirty, sore, and so wanted to go home, but she couldn't stop now when she was so close. She would see this through no matter the cost, this was family she was fighting for and that only made her that much more determined.

Castiel took in the young girl's form as she sat so still in this foreign place they had been tossed into. Their journey so far had not been easy, yet she had never complained, fretted or whined about any of the ordeals. She definitely was a Winchester, that he could see. He saw her eyes droop, knowing the excursion today had taken a lot out of her, but he saw in her eyes the commitment she had. His instincts were telling him that this child was a force to be reckoned with and God help anyone who threatened her family or got in her way.

They both tensed and Oree reached for her weapon until she saw Ellie slip back into the clearing laying her catch at Oree's feet. Oree's expression softened as she looked lovingly at her companion.

"Thanks, girl, don't go far." she told her giving her a kiss on the nose. Ellie looked knowingly into her eyes before gently licking her cheek and bounding off out of sight.

"Would you like me to do that?" Castiel asked as she pulled her knife out of her boot.

"It's fine Angel, I've kind of got it down to an art after doing it for three weeks." she smiled slightly. "But thanks for the offer." 

spn

Even after three weeks, she still would not call him by his true name, this still puzzled Castiel. He watched her move away from their camp and dig a hole to throw the guts in. Once she had it skinned, she threaded it on a stick to cook. After the stick was secured with a couple of rocks over the fire, she grabbed a branch and swept a small area for her bed. 

Castiel dropped some more wood by the fire and helped Oree gather a few leafy branches for her bed. She had been saving the skins from her meals to use as a cushion from the ground. It wasn't easy, but she had wove them together in a semi-blanket. She unrolled the furs and laid it over the branches giving her a little added comfort.

When the rabbit was ready to turn, Castiel repositioned it to cook the other side. He was becoming pretty good at cooking them after watching Oree do it a few times. She was very independent, but would let him do this for her.

"I'm going to look for some water." she stated getting up.

"No, let me do that." he said jumping up and taking the water bottle from her. "It's too dangerous for you to be out there alone."

"Thanks Angel." she said arching an eye brow at him as he moved away from the camp in search of water knowing it was as dangerous for him too. He took it upon himself to be her guardian since they had been in Purgatory. Oree knew part of the reason was she was Dean's little sister and he felt responsible for her being here, even though she didn't see it that way.

spn

The stairs seemed steeper than he remembered, Sam thought as he carefully made his way down them. His legs were weak, but he was tired of lying in bed and needed to get up. All Dean had let him do was go to the bathroom and sit up in their room. It took over a week for that damn fever to break. Sam fought the dreams that seemed so real as he tried to pull himself back to the present. He paused at the bottom to catch his breath before continuing to the kitchen. 

"Sam, good to see you up." Bobby smiled pulling out a chair for him.

"Hey Bobby." he grunted settling into the seat. 

"My dear, would you like some coffee?" Asteria asked moving from the stove to the coffee pot.

"Thanks with sugar. Where's Dean?"

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready shortly, your brother is running an errand for me, he should be back shortly." she told him busying herself with fixing his coffee.

"Have you found anything?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby knew what he was asking about and hated to tell him they hadn't found any leads yet.

"We're still working on it."

"Do you think they're alright? It's been how long now, almost a month?" 

"I know son, but we're not giving up. We'll find them."

The kitchen door opened and Dean stepped in carrying a couple of bags. "Good to see ya up little brother."

"Couldn't take stayin' in bed any longer. I was going crazy." he stated sipping his coffee.

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine." he answered pushing back a hallucination that was trying to take hold and send him reeling again. 

Dean knew that was the Winchester way of saying it's not good, but I don't want you to know how bad it really is. Dean started to contradict Sam but Asteria stopped him.

"Wash up Dean, I'll have dinner on the table in ten minutes." Asteria instructed him as she took a covered pan out of the oven along with a pan of biscuits. Delicious aromas wafted through the kitchen making everyone's mouths water, even Sam, who had not eaten much over the past few weeks felt a twinge of hunger building in his stomach.

spn

Everyone was digging in to their food when Sam stopped eating and looked up frowning. He thought he heard something at the back door. Dean noticed his brother's frown and looked to where he was looking.

"Sammy, you ok?" he asked preparing for another spell as he called them now.

"I think there's something at the door." he said getting up slowly.

"Stay still, I'll check."

Dean got up and slowly walked to the back door pulling his gun from the waistband of his pants. He let his arm hang by his side as he glanced out the window but didn't see anything. Then he heard the scratching on the door as it rattled on its hinges. Bobby got up and reached for a gun lying on the counter to back Dean up. 

Bracing himself, he stood to the side of the door before opening it. He let it swing open, gun ready, as he stared out into the darkness of the night not seeing anyone. He stuck his head out the door still not seeing any movement.

"Dean there's something there." Sam said cautiously moving around the table. "I can sense it."

Dean squinted trying to see anything that posed a threat. He stiffened when a snort sounded right beside him. Something big brushed by him and walked into the house claws clicking on the wooden floor.

"Sam, do you see it?" Dean asked raising his gun knowing that sound.

"Don't shoot." Sam told him as he walked closer to the door.

Sam could tell a large present was standing there, even if he couldn't see it. Suddenly a wet, warm tongue licked his hand making him jump back with the touch. A whine and gruff got everyone's attention.

"Sam you ok?" 

"Um-um hello." Sam asked slowly holding him hand out. He felt the hot breathe of something sniffing it and bumping his hand. A large head was pushed under his hand and Sam felt a tingle as visions passed through his mind. He saw Oree and Castiel walking along a river, everything seemed black and grey, it was a lifeless looking place. The vision changed to one of Oree leaning down and hugging someone and it dawned on Sam he was seeing them through Ellie's eyes. Somehow Ellie was transmitting her images through what he knew was a hellhound. He figured it was a friend of Ellie's.

"Sam talk to me." Dean urged impatiently.

"Sh-sh-sh." Sam fussed at him as he tried to hold onto them. They were still alive and trying to get somewhere. 

The hellhound growled as another image formed in his mind. It was of a large forest, small clearing, with an outcrop of rocks along one side of it. The area around the rocks was bare of anything living. The images disappeared and the hellhound growled to Sam before turning and walking back out on the porch to lie down.

"What happened? Sam talk to me." Dean said stepping closer to him.

"That was a hellhound." he said reaching to the table for support.

"Holy crap!" he said looking back out the door trying to get a glimpse of it.

"He showed me Oree and Cas, they're still alive." he said with relief looking at Dean.

"How?" Bobby asked setting his gun aside.

"In my mind, he showed me visions in my mind."

"Thank God." Asteria nodded saying a silent prayer for them.

"He showed me a place somewhere in a forest, a clearing with an outcrop of rocks, there's somethin' 'bout that place." he said rubbing his temples as a headache pushed forward making him cringe with the pain.

"Bobby any thoughts?" Dean asked trying to decide whether to close the door or not. "Is he still there?"

"Yeah, lying on the porch, I think." 

"Remember, Aurora had a hellhound in Las Vegas helping her." Asteria noted.

"You know, what he showed you that could be the location of a hell gate." Bobby commented sitting back down to finish his food.

"Oree's sending word through Ellie via her hellhound friends." Sam said joining them back at the table.

"Why would she send us a message 'bout a hell gate?" Dean questioned.

"Think 'bout it, Purgatory is adjacent to Hell, if she can get into Hell, then her hellhound friend can lead them out through a hell gate." Bobby rationalized.

"I knew she would figure it out." Asteria smiled happy to know her niece was alive.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked forking food in his mouth.

"I think that hellhound is going to take us to the Hell Gate." Sam answered nibbling at his food. He was hungry, but after a few bites, he realized worms were crawling around on his plate. He pushed back from the table in shock grabbing his napkin and spitting out the food in his mouth trying his best not to heave. He looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked looking at Sam's plate to see if he saw anything wrong.

"I'm fine." he said sipping some water and looking at his plate not seeing any worms now. "I'm going to check out hell gates." he continued getting up and heading for the study.

Bobby looked at Dean wondering what Sam had seen that had made him almost sick. Dean shook his head watching his baby brother take a seat on the couch with his laptop. Sam wouldn't say much about the hallucinations when he had them and Dean could understand that since his return from hell, he had some of his own.

"I'll fix him some special tea to settle his body and mind." Asteria noted.

"Thanks for helping out with Sam." Dean commented finishing his food.

"That's what family does, help and be there for each other." she smiled patting his arm in a motherly fashion. She had grown very fond of these two brothers and hoped her niece would be returned to them safely. Losing their sister and her niece would devastate them all. But she knew her niece was no ordinary human and if anyone could come back, it would be her. 

"Cas will look out for her." he said noting the thoughtful look on her face. 

"He will try, but you know your sister, if she had an agenda no one is stopping her."

"That I have to agree with, she's a Winchester without a doubt." Dean smiled to himself remembering how much she was like him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Four creatures jumped Oree and Castiel just before sunset as they were nearing the river. Ellie took one down, Cas was dispensing another and Oree had two going after her. She easily took one out but was taken down by the last one. Cas and Ellie were too far away to get to her, when a large figure ran from the forest to grab the werewolf and lob off his head. Oree looked up at her rescuer not sure whether to attack or thank him

"You alright there little lady?" a large, male vampire asked stepping back being sure to keep his distance until he was sure they wouldn't attack him.

"You saved me." Oree stated pushing herself up off the ground slowly assessing her injuries. "Why did you do that?"

"Words got 'round 'bout two strangers being here that didn't belong. Said they were moving north 'long this here river. Thought I'd have me a look see. Name's Benny." he answered letting his weapon hang loosely at his side with his body relaxed so he didn't pose a threat.

"Hello, I'm Aurora, this is Ellie." she said as Ellie stepped up between the two so she could inspect him and protect her companion. "And that is Castiel." 

Castiel stepped up beside Oree cocking his head to look carefully at the vampire.

"You're not like the other creatures here, there's something different about you."

"Well, I guess you could say I don't have the blood lust like most of the ones do." 

"I see."

"So how did you two end up here? You're not dead or a monster. You little lady, I know there is human in you, but you're shadowed by other things and you are not human at all, so what are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel answered standing tall.

"Nice coat." he replied not seeming surprised by his response. "We better move from here before any others decide to join the party."

"He is right, we need to find a safe place for the night." 

"I know a place not far from here."

"Why are you helping us?" Oree asked as she checked the bodies for any supplies that they could use.

"Well, thought we might be able to help each other." he said leading the way from the clearing.

"Can we swing by the river, I need to get some water."

"No problem little lady." 

spn

Oree and Castiel followed behind Benny as he quickly lead them through the trees toward the river while Ellie skirted the trees but kept sight of them. The trees began to thin the closer they got to the river. Benny held his hand out and stopped the two behind him as he scanned the area for any other creatures. Oree and Castiel reached out searching the surrounding not finding anything nearby.

"Let me have your container and I'll fill it." he told Oree holding out a hand. Oree handed two empty bottles to him and they watched from the edge of the trees as he went out in the opening to the water's edge. Benny bent down and filled the bottles before joining them in the trees.

"Thank you." Oree told him placing the water bottles in her backpack. "How far is this place of yours?" Oree questioned Benny.

"Not too far away, come on be better if we got there before darkness gets here."

"I agree." Castiel added as they picked up their pace to keep up with this new friend they had made.

spn

Benny led them along the river pausing occasionally to listen and watch. They traveled for another hour before he veered off making his way a little deeper into the forest before stopping. There was a small clearing enclosed by rocks and trees with only one way in and out. It looked like an easy place to defend if needed.

"Ellie hunt, be careful girl." she said sending her out for food. "Not a bad place."

"It's good to have places to rest." Benny told her. He watched her look the area over before deciding where to dig a fire pit. She gathered rocks as Castiel automatically gathered fire wood and a stick for her to cook the rabbit on. 

"How long you been here?" he asked seeing how quickly they worked together to set up a camp.

"Well lets see," Oree thought. "Just over a month now I think." 

"How did you manage to get here?"

"That's a long story." she said looking over at Castiel who looked away when she looked at him.

It didn't slip by Benny that there were some unresolved feelings about something here. Not wanting to make things uncomfortable he tried to change the subject but Castiel answered.

"It was my fault." Castiel responded to him. "I was trying to win the war in Heaven and thought by taking in the souls from here would give me the power I needed."

"So that was you."

"Yes, but my human vessel started breaking down and I had to release them back to Purgatory."

"How long you been here?" Oree asked trying to change the subject because she knew Castiel felt uncomfortable talking about what happened.

"Longer than I want to admit." he answered settling down beside the fire pit. 

"Who killed you?"

"That would be the vamp that turned me. I met someone, she was human, we fell in love. She didn't care what I was, she loved me anyway. He didn't like that I left the nest. We had the perfect life for three years until they found us." Benny trailed off. "He killed her, gave me a choice to come back into the fold or die. He didn't like the fact I wouldn't kill humans for food. So he used me as an example to the others."

"I'm sorry, she must have been very special." Oree said when she saw the sadness on Benny's face.

"So do you two have a plan on getting out of here?" Benny asked.

"Yes." Oree said not sure if she wanted to trust him with her plan, even Castiel didn't know the full extend of it.

"Do ya need another hand gettin' out of here?" he asked her leaning back against a rock.

"What's in it for you?"

"Getting out of here too." he said getting to the point. 

"Aurora, I don't know if that would be a good idea, letting a vampire out of here." Castiel said in a low tone of voice.

"We could use another set of hands Angel. Besides, he did help us, won't hurt to have another body with us."

"Before I came here, I hadn't killed a human being in over twenty years."

"So how did you feed?" 

"Blood banks mostly. Got me a job in a hospital to have easy access to it. I only took what I needed." 

"Ok, but if you cross us, we will take you out." Oree decided being sure he knew she meant business.

Benny was impressed with this child's strong will and determination. She was a spit fire this one was. One who deserved his respect.

"So where are you heading?"

"To a secret passage to hell and from there to a hell gate and freedom." she explained.

"How do you know where this passage is?"

"Let's just say, I have friends in low places." 

spn

Ellie made her way back into the clearing with her prize for Oree. She dropped it at her feet give her a wolfie smile.

"That's my girl." she smiled hugging her and scratching her ears as Ellie stretched and grunted for more. "Off with you, I need to fix my dinner."

"Now I know that breed is more than a wolf, what might she be?" Benny questioned looking closely at Ellie who trotted off.

"She was a gift from my Mom when she found out she was dying, wanted me to have a protector and companion, she's part hell-hound." Oree said with a deep sadness in her voice as she gazed off into space.

Castiel knew that look, he had seen it on both her brother's faces when they remembered a loved one who had passed on. It was one of loss, longing, and sadness.

"Your food, you might want to get it ready." Castiel said interrupting her thoughts.

"Right, I'll just go outside to gut it." she replied getting up, grabbing one of the bottles of water and walking out of their hiding place.

"Don't go too far." Castiel called to her. She waved her hand in understanding before walking out of sight.

spn

Benny surveyed Castiel with a critical eye wondering just what the story between them was, wondering how they got here. Castiel glanced at Benny wondering if they could really trust him, but he had to admit, he did seem different than the other creatures they had encountered so far.

Oree returned to the safety of the clearing with a gutted rabbit and another fur to add to her blanket. She fixed the carcass over the flames and went to work scrapping the skin and stretching it on a makeshift rack to dry. 

"Where are you from?" she asked Benny.

"I was born and raised in bayous of Louisiana darlin'."

"I thought I detected that drawl in your voice."

"I've prepared a bed for you." Castiel told her laying the last branch down and pulling her fur blanket over them.

"Thanks Angel that was kind of you. We're close, I can feel it." she said closing her eyes and relaxing, letting the day's battles drain away. She was past being tired, bordering on exhaustion from pushing herself to get to the passage. "Maybe tomorrow, I can feel its pull."

"Have you been able to contact your brothers?"

"Jasper's working on it." she mumbled trying to stay awake.

Benny turned the rabbit for it to finish cooking as he watched the young girl's body grow limp with sleep. Castiel gently eased her back onto the bed covering her with his trench coat. He looked down on her small form and hoped he could keep his vow to return her to her brothers. Ellie, ever the protector crawled up next to her for added warmth giving the vampire one last look before drifting to sleep.

"So do you eat?" Benny asked Castiel.

"No, I do not require food or sleep." 

"Same here, guess we're alike in some ways. What do I do with this when it's done?"

"Wrap it in this." he told him holding a clean cloth and small bag she had made from one of the skins. "She can have it for breakfast before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

The angel and vampire both settled down for the night keeping watch over Oree while she slept.   
It was several hours into the night when the quiet was disturbed by muffled sobs. Castiel and Benny were by Oree's side in mere moments checking to see if she was alright. 

spn  
"Aurora are you ok?" Castiel asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The child's dreaming." Benny commented. 

"Evidently it's not good." he said not sure how to proceed.

"Let me try." Benny said kneeling down beside Oree. Ellie growled in her chest watching the two closely. "Hey little lady, you're dreaming, come on now wakeup." he called to her scooping her in his arms and holding her to his chest. 

Oree jerked and struggled for a few moments in the unfamiliar arms before she settle back down. Benny began to sing a low, sad, song in Cajun that he learned in his youth. The hilt of his voice seemed to lull her back into slumber. He hummed for a few more minutes before placing her back on her bed to sleep. They took their positions again guarding her.

spn

A light rain began to fall a few hours before dawn, but they stayed fairly dry under the branches of the trees that enclosed the clearing. The rain did seem to bring a little scent of freshness to the air and this dreary land. Rain didn't fall here often and the land drank it up quickly.

Castiel knew Oree would be up early because she wanted to start traveling before the heat of the day wore her down and slowed her progress. They had learned to rest more during the hottest part of the day to conserve her energy. He was amazed how far they had traveled and how strong willed and resilient she was. She had honed her skills and learned quickly how to defend herself from the monsters who hunted them. The only true miracle was they had been able to avoid the Leviathan that resided here. He hoped this luck held out until they were out of here.

Her stomach rumbled and growled as she pulled herself from sleep, stretching and willing her body to wake up. She sat up and saw two sets of eyes on her as Benny and Castiel shifted slightly from their positions around the fire.

"Did you sleep good little lady?" Benny asked her as he stirred the fire and threw a few branches on to get it started again. "I'll put this back over the fire to heat up for you."

"Thank you Benny." she responded giving him a small smile. "Were you singing last night?"

"That I was, an old Cajun song from my youth."

"It was nice." she said. "How's it looking out there Angel?" she asked turning her attention to Castiel.

"I don't feel any threats at present. We can leave as soon as you eat." 

"Good, we need to get to the passage and into hell." she answered sliding closer to the fire to warm her body. She watched the rabbit begin to sizzle in the flames as the meat heated up. Castiel rolled her blanket up before retrieving his trench coat to put back on.

Benny took in the tattered appearance of Oree as she sipped some water. Her clothes were hanging on her in torn rags. She had used strips of her top shirt to bandage wounds she received while fighting the creatures who attacked them. There were holes in her jeans and her boots were scuffed beyond repair. But yet, he could see the courage and grit in her and the fortitude to not give up shining through all the dirt and grim that covered her body. She was one human who he was glad to have met and was able to help.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So you have no idea where this vision of the hell gate was?" Dean questioned his brother again.

"No, there weren't any signs saying Hell Gate Tour." he scoffed back at him. "I told you before, it was in the middle of the freakin' woods."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I was just asking." Dean bristled.

"For like the third time, if I remember anything else you will be the first to know."

"Boys, I know we're all on edge, but it's not helping to bicker among ourselves." Bobby said.

"Bobby care to join me on a trip to the store?" Asteria asked him thinking they could use a break from each other.

"Don't mind if I do, could use a little fresh air." he replied getting up to join her.

Dean and Sam gave each other a knowing look, but didn't say anything about the time the two were spending together. They were consenting adults and neither brothers wanted to intrude.

"Want me to fix you somethin' to eat?" Dean asked his brother knowing he hadn't ate much lately and it was getting near lunch time.

"No, I'm fine." he responded quickly, which was never a good sign.

"Sammy talk to me, what's happening?" Dean questioned him trying to get him to talk. Sam looked down at his hands and pursed his lips trying to decide whether to tell Dean what he was seeing.

"When I try to eat, it either turns rotten or worms start crawling out of it." he finally says. "I can't eat it even thought I know it's not real."

"Is he still talking to you?"

"At times, others he just does stuff. One day he played this one song over and over again at full volume. Couldn't find the damn off switch." he said in a defeated voice.

"Don't you go giving up now. We'll get through this."

"I just don't see how, there have been days, I've wanted to..." Sam trailed off not wanting to voice his thoughts of harm to Dean.

"Wanted to do what Sammy?" Dean asked sitting up straighter and glaring at his brother.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm coping." he said guarded with his words.

"Sam you listen to me, if this gets too much, you come to me, you understand? I will help you get through this whatever it takes." Dean said sternly being sure Sam was paying attention to him. "I don't want no self destruction or worse to start again ok? Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah." he whispered looking down at his hands gripping a book so they wouldn't tremble. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep footing in reality and not slip into the make believe world Lucifer was creating for him.

"I'm serious here, no secrets, you have to talk to me. We will get through this together." he said in a more gentler voice.

Sam opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He couldn't force the words past his lips as he blinded rapidly to stop the tears he didn't want to fall. Knowing he couldn't talk, he just nodded yes to his brother who clasped his shoulder and squeezed with assurance relaying to him words weren't necessary. Sam ducked his head and swiped a hand over his eyes to rid them of the tears. If Dean noticed his actions, he didn't say anything as he went into the kitchen. 

"Sammy can we try something?" Dean asked coming back into the room.

"I guess." he said after clearing his throat.

"Sit still while I put this on." 

Dean took a bandana and covered Sam's eyes must to his discomfort. Sam sat stiffly in the chair trying to figure out what Dean was up to.

"Dean, what are yo..." he tried to asked when a spoon of applesauce was shoved into his mouth. 

"Swallow." Dean ordered him as Sam gagged on the surprise of food being put in his mouth. "Good, now open up." 

"Dean wha..." he tried to say again only to have another spoon of applesauce inserted into it.

"If you can't see the food, maybe dick wad can't mess it up. Now swallow and open." 

Sam tried to complain about being fed like a baby, but after the first spoon full he realized he was hungry and the applesauce did taste good. He sat still and let Dean finish feeding him the applesauce before he pulled the mask off.

"Thanks, I was a little hungry." Sam admitted pulling the bandana off. "Not a bad idea."

"Hey I get one every now and then." Dean smiled happy to see his idea worked. "Maybe we can get a little food in you now."

spn

"We need to follow the river now, it's not much farther." Oree determined looking slowly around the area. She filled her water bottles and stowed them in her pack.

"How can you be sure? I've explored just 'bout all this place and haven't seen anything like you are describing." Benny questioned.

"It's there, you just have to know how to listen." she said already feeling the pull getting stronger. The closer she got, the stronger the need to get in hell. Something was awaking in her and growing, she needed to complete the connection to stop this craving that was taking over. Her need to find the opening was getting more acute.

Benny and Castiel followed Oree downstream as she hiked closer to the water's edge to make better time. They both kept a wary eye for any danger hoping to make it to the passage without any further encounters. Of course luck wasn't on their side. Oree pulled up short as a figure stepped out from among the trees. 

"Guys we got company." she hissed gripping her weapon tighter.

"Leviathan." Castiel confirmed. "The only way to slow it down is to cut off the head." Castiel edged closer to Oree wanting to protect her as best he could.

"Good to know." Benny said as he stepped up beside Oree too. "Little lady, get behind us." 

Ellie loped from the woods and stood beside Oree who had moved closer to the guys. They all readied their weapons as the two Leviathans stalked toward them. Benny and Castiel squared off each taking a monster while Oree made ready to help the one that needed it. Castiel blocked a blow and knocked the Leviathan to the side. Benny swung his blade at the second one, following through with a backward swipe only to be stopped and tossed aside. Ellie lunged for the monster latching on to an arm and pulling it off balance allowing Oree to move in and separate it's head from it's body. Benny was up and heading for Castiel to help take out the last one. His blade connected with it's neck as Castiel held it in place.

"Quick, we must keep the head away from the body." Castiel instructed picking up one of the heads and Benny grabbed the other. They carried them into the woods and tossed them away. Oree was washing the black blood off the weapons and stood when they returned.

"Are we ready?" she asked anxious to continue.

"Yes, lead on." Benny replied falling back in step behind her along with Castiel.

spn

It was late afternoon when Oree pulled up stopping suddenly and scanning the area. 

"Ellie, it's here, show me." she said placing a hand on Ellie's head. 

Ellie raised her head to the wind and sniffed, turning one way and then the other. She woofed softly and trotted a little further downstream to a patch of three tree growing together. She barked excitedly, urging them to the spot. 

Oree was the first to reach her and looked closely at the boulders piled at the base of the trees. She tilted her head and listened catching the faintest whisper of wind coming from around one of the rocks. 

"Here, we need to move this rock." she pointed.

Benny and Castiel began working on moving smaller rocks to shift the bigger one that seemed to be blocking an entrance. As the rock shifted, more air was sucked into the opening at a faster and stronger speed. With both of them working on the rock, they were able to moved it far enough to be able to slip behind it. 

"Pull it back as much as you can, we need to keep this opening closed to others." Oree instructed.

They worked the boulder back in place and added several more from the inside to block the opening once again. Satisfied, they stepped down the short narrow tunnel making their way to Oree. She was standing in the opening looking carefully around before stepping out into another tunnel, taller and wider. The air was much warmer almost stifling compared to the outside air.

All three stopped short when the air was pierced with the most agonizing screams they had ever heard that echoed down the tunnel. It was followed by wails of agony as tortured souls begged for relief from their pain and suffering. Oree cringed as she tried to tune out the lost souls knowing she could not help them. It saddened her heart as she picked up on the vibrations of the souls trapped here.

"Where to now?" Benny asked looking around knowing they needed to keep moving.

"First I need to mask you Angel, your grace will attract unwanted attention." she said taking off her backpack to get the ingredients for a spell. "It'll only take me a few minutes to get it together."

Benny and Castiel stood to the side watching her and keeping an eye out for trouble. 

"Stand here." she instructed Castiel before she lit the herbs and let the smoke surround him. She closed her eyes and held her hands out palms up and began to chant.

"Powers of Light  
All that is Holy  
Cloak him in shadows and smoke  
That he may pass unseen among the evil  
By will and word  
So shall it be.   
Amen"

Oree looked up as Castiel gave a small cough from the smoke floating around him. He waited patiently seeing if she was going to do anything else.

"As for you, I'm not sure if a demon can possess you, but to be on the safe side, wear this." she told Benny placing a necklace over his head with an anti-possession amulet on it. 

Benny looked at it closely before slipping it under his shirt. "Thank you little lady."

"We need to go deeper, Ellie let Jasper know we're here, have him meet us, we can use his help." Oree said laying a hand on her head. Ellie reached out searching for her mate to relay the message.

"Aurora, what have you not told me?" Castiel asked sensing Oree had something else on her mind than getting out of hell. He saw a subtle change in her and wasn't sure he liked it.

"Neither of you need to go with me. I will find it on my own." 

"What are ya looking for?" Benny asked feeling the tension mounding.

"The cage, you're going to find the cage." Castiel broke in, shock in his voice.

"Yes, I'm going to stop him, Sammy has suffered enough, I'm going to put an end to it."

"Wanna clue me in on what's goin' on?" Benny asked looking from one to the other.

"Aurora is going to confront Lucifer." Castiel stated.

"Wanna run that by me again?" 

"She's looking for the cage."

"To set him free?"

"Hell no, I want to kill him, but I don't think I can, so I want to prevent him from reaching out with his mind. His cage needs reinforcement, I'm going to put an end to this terror he is causing my brother." 

"And just where is this cage?"

"Deeper into the bowels of Hell. There shouldn't be many opposing us, few dare to venture near him."

"Well the sooner we find this cage, the sooner we can get out of here." Benny said. "I'm in."

They turned and looked at Castiel who had been quiet during their conservation. 

"I can't let you go alone, I owe it to Dean to help you, we need to stay together." 

"Well then, lets get this done, I'm ready to see my brothers." she said heading down a tunnel that led deeper in the bowels of Hell. No one wanted to touch the walls that seemed to be coated in a substance they were afraid to even guess what it could be. Oree walked with confidence, quickly making the right turns when needed.

The power was here, it was making her stronger. It was fueling her abilities, they were becoming more intense, more present as she let her senses lead her toward the cage. Ellie felt Jasper getting closer and touched Oree's mind letting her know.

"We have help on the way, he should be joining us shortly." she whispered trying to keep as quiet as possible. There was no need drawing unwanted attention of the damned.

Ellie stopped and huffed bouncing around when suddenly a much bigger hellhound bound up to her. They touched noses and growled at each other in friendship. They talked to each other for a few minutes.

"Jasper sweet boy, good to see you." Oree crooned to him giving him a big hug.

"So this is Jasper." Castiel stated looking the beast over. Jasper turned and growled, blowing his hot, fetal breathe at him.

"Who did you bring with you?" she asked looking around him at two other hounds who walked out of the shadows. "Hello Juliette and Marcus, thank you for your help." 

"Whoa little lady, are you sure they're on our side?" Benny asked gripping his weapon tighter unsure of their new allies.

"Yes, they will help, we need to go I want to get this confrontation over with." she replied starting off at a steady pace with Jasper and Ellie flanking her.

Castiel looked at Benny and turned to follow Oree as Benny did the same. Juliette and Marcus followed behind everyone guarding their backs. Benny felt a colder chill snake down his already cold back as the hounds could be heard keeping pace with them.

spn

Asteria was clearing the table when she heard the scratching at the door and growling. 

"Boys, he's back." she called into the study.

Dean and Sam headed back into the kitchen hearing the hellhound outside the door. Dean opened it and felt the bulk of it brush by him heading straight to Sam. He bumped Sam's hand letting it rest on his head. Sam closed his eyes as he saw Oree again but it seemed she was in a different place. Flashes of the forest and rock formation popped up again. The hellhound huffed several times and walked to the door and back to Sam huffing again.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Sam said.

"How do we do that when we can't freakin' see it?"

"I might be able to help with that." Bobby said from his position in the doorway.

"How?"

"Tracking device, I happen to have one laying around downstairs somewhere."

"I'll get our packs." Dean said heading for the stairs. "You tag the hound."

"Right, how?" Sam fussed. 

"Let me get the tracker and we'll figure something out." Bobby told him heading downstairs to get what they would need. 

Dean headed back down the stairs with their bags and a couple of sleeping bags tucked under his arm. He joined the others in the kitchen waiting for Sam and Bobby to finish attaching the tracking device.

"You can use this monitor to track it's movements." Bobby explained standing back and handing Sam the small hand held device. Sam fiddled with the controls until he saw the beeping of the tracker.

"Great, thanks Bobby got it." Sam said grabbing a bag and nodding to Dean he was ready.

"You boys be careful and bring our Oree back." Asteria told them. "Here's some food, don't know how long you might be out camping."

"We will." they both replied.

"Stay in touch."

"Ok. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dean told them picking up the other bags and following his brother from the house and to the Impala. 

spn

"I don't know if you can understand me, but we have to drive to where ever you are taking us, so if you can stick to roads as much as you can." Sam explained to the hellhound laying a hand on what he thought was his head and the other on the Impala. He tried to relay his thoughts as best he could hoping the beast would understand. The hound growled and huffed several times before loping off.

Sam settled into the passenger seat and adjusted the monitor so he could keep track of the hellhound. "Ok, he's heading north-east away from town."

"Let's go get our little sister." Dean commented cranking the Impala and heading in the direction the hellhound had gone.

"Sammy, Sammy think you could take a road trip without me?" Lucifer asked from the back seat.

Dean watched Sam stiffen, and paled as he glanced over his shoulder to the back seat seeing Lucifer slouched there cleaning his fingernails. He turned back quickly taking a deep breathe and swallowing back the fear that was wanting to take him over.

"Sam, talk to me." Dean said knowing the answer before even asking. He had been around him enough the past month to know when reality was slipping.

Sam dug his fingernails into his arm drawing blood and focusing on the pain he caused himself. He concentrated all his inner senses and thoughts on blocking the hallucination.

"Sammy?" Dean tried again trying to decide if he should pull over or not.

"I'm fine." Sam finally got out as he let out the breath he was holding. Looking back over his shoulder he saw an empty seat. He rubbed his hand over his face and pulled the monitor back where he could see it.  
"It's good now." 

Dean didn't respond, but looked at his brother with concern and worry, and kept driving. He had learned when to pick his battles and this was not one he was going to pursue at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Four hours into their journey, Castiel caught up with Oree and questioned her, "Shouldn't you stop and rest for a few minutes?"

"I'm fine." she said brushing her dirty hair back out of her sweaty face. 

They had come to another fork in the tunnel and she took a left following it a short distance until it opened up into a larger chamber.

"He's right little lady, don't want to wear yerself out before we get to where we're going. You'll wanna be at your strongest I would think." Benny added making her pause.

"Alright, we'll take fifteen." she said sitting on a rock and taking out the last of her water. After downing the water, she let the bottle fall to the dirt floor beside her. The force that was building took away her hunger, thirst and tiredness. She drew in a few deep breaths stilling herself as her mind raced through her plan once again hashing out the details one by one.

"She ok?" Benny whispered to Castiel who stood a short distance from Oree watching her.

"I don't know, something is happening to her, I'm not sure she knows what it is." he replied frowning slightly.

"You two ready, we need to get started again." Oree called to them getting up and slipping her pack back on. The hounds were by her side in seconds ready to continue their trek.

spn

"He turned off the road up ahead." Sam guided as he watched the monitor before checking ahead of them. 

"I need to stop and gas Baby up before we get any further from civilization." Dean said signaling to stop at a mom and pop gas station. "Go grab some waters why don't ya."

"Hurry it up, don't want to lose him." Sam urged getting out and heading for the store. 

Sam grabbed the waters and some power bars before heading to the register. He paid for the items and turned to leave only to be hit with a scene right out of the worse horror movie. Blood dripped off the walls, off the ceiling, off items on the shelves. Sam fell back against the counter, dropped his bag while sucking in a deep breath as he tried to control what he was seeing.

"Hey buddy you ok?" the older man asked him trying to see what he was seeing.

"I'm fine." he croaked out picking up his bag and running from the store. He hurried toward the Impala, throwing opening the car door and scrambling into the seat and closing the door. "Go."

"Sure, wanna see if you can find him again?" Dean asked giving him a what the hell is going on look.

"Looks like he stopped up ahead, he's waiting on us." Sam said watching the blip monitor remain still not wanting to go into detail about what he had seen.

Dean turned out of the parking lot and heading down to the next side road on the right. He would let whatever happened go for now, but it wouldn't be forgotten. The hardtop turned to gravel and eventuality to the dirt of a logging road as they traveled deeper into the mountains. Dean drove slowly trying to dodge large pot holes as the road became rougher. 

"Looks like we'll be hiking soon." Dean said checking the road ahead of him. "Start looking for a good place to pull over."

"How 'bout up there?" Sam pointed to a clearing off to the right that looks useable.

Dean pulled the Impala as far off the road as he could before stopping behind some bushes to hide it. He got out and looked around to be sure it couldn't be seen.

"Help me get the stuff and we'll divide it up. Bobby threw in a small tent in case we needed it." Dean instructed his brother as he began to pull things out of the car. 

"He's stopped up ahead waiting on us again." Sam said laying the monitor on top of the hood while he strapped a sleeping bag to his pack and picking up another bag before retrieving the monitor.

"Lead the way Daniel Boone." 

Sam looked up at him for a moment rolling his eyes as he headed into the forest. Dean adjusted his packs and set pace with Sam hoping where ever this hell gate was located, it wouldn't be too far.

spn

Oree slowed her pace after a steady six hours of marching down one tunnel after the other, through large and small caverns being careful to avoid the stray demons they came across. There were not many this far down into the pit and none wanted to be near the cage. The closer they got, the colder the air around them became. Many thought that Hell was a raging hot inferno, but at this level and this close to the cage, it was starting to get much colder. Oree pulled her extra shirt free and slipped it on before making her way to the next level.

After another two hours of walking, Oree stopped at a rock wall and surveyed it carefully. Castiel and Benny moved up beside her and watched with interest. She took a hand and touched the rough wall in front of her. She felt the coldness seep into her hand and make its way up her arm before she took her hand away rubbing it absently. This was it, she had found the last barrier.

"I have to go on from here alone." Oree told the two standing beside her.

"No, I can't let you do that." Castiel argued.

"I have to Angel, only I can enter, you must guard the entrance so I have time to do what needs to be done."

"Little lady are you sure 'bout this?"

"Yes Benny, Juliette and Marcus will stay here to help guard. This is how it must be."

"Then we will wait here for you, please be safe."

"If anything happens, they will lead you out and tell my brothers..." she started as her voice broke. "Tell them, I love both of them so much."

"Hey, you'll be able to tell them yourself." Benny insisted trying to lighten the mood.

Oree turned and walked up to the wall and slipped into a crack that was barely visible to the naked eye. Ellie and Jasper followed on her heels disappearing with her. The going was slow and Oree had to squat to get under fallen rocks. Thirty minutes later she pulled herself through the crack on the other side. Ellie and Jasper came out and shook themselves off before looking around at the cavern. 

spn

"Is he still moving?" Dean panted as he used a tree for support.

"He's just ahead of us." Sam answered trying to make out a distant shuffling in the leaves ahead of them.

"Did I tell you how much I hate hiking." he grumbled as they started out again.

"He's stopped about a mile ahead. Come on lets get this over with." Sam grunted as Lucifer stuck his head out from behind a tree.

Dean mumbled under his breath as he followed Sam down a small hill and through some thick brush before the trees began to thin. Sam jumped when a high pitched scream echoed through the woods. He looked quickly around for its source as Dean stepped up beside him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked following Sam's lead and looking around the forest too.

"Did you hear anything?" Sam questioned as he fought back the panic.

"No, just forest sounds, why, what are you hearing?"

"Nothing, he stopped up ahead." Sam said trying to change the subject before Dean questioned him further.

It didn't take them long to reach a small clearing that had a rocky outcrop taking up most of the space. They stopped when they heard the growls and huff of the hellhound as it lay in front of the rocks. Dean took off his pack and dropped them to the ground giving the area a once over. There was room off to the right to set up the tent which he wanted to get done before the darkness settled in.

Explosions shook the area as Sam dove to the ground covering his head. He looked up to see Dean looking at him with gun drawn trying to determine where the threat was coming from. He looked down at Sam with concern and worry.

"Sammy, talk to me."

"He's here." was all Sam would say as he got up jerking from the sound of gun shots behind Dean. Sam cringed with each shot trying to still himself against them, but wasn't having much luck.

"Look, I'm going to get the tent set up before dark, why don't you grab a rock?" 

"I'll get some firewood." Sam decided as he faltered in his step from the banshee scream. He stepped out of the clearing looking for wood for the fire. He gathered an arm full before heading back toward camp when a large constrictor slipped down from a tree in front of him. Sam froze clutching the wood in his arms as he worked his way around it. He saw another slithering through the grass and hurried back toward the clearing and Dean. He didn't like snakes, but they weren't there, he had to believe that, they weren't there. 

The tent was up and Dean had the sleeping bags rolled out inside. He had dug a small pit for a fire, lining the edge with rocks and sitting a beat up coffee pot on one. Asteria had send some of the special tea she mixed and he was going to make Sam drink some in the hopes that it would help with Lucifer's fake images. He looked up as Sam stumbled into the clearing, obviously shook up by the look in his eyes. He kept looking behind him as if he were being followed.

"Stack it over here and I'll get a fire started." Dean said waiting for him to put down the wood.

"Ok." Sam mumbled dropping the wood like it was on fire when it turned into withering snakes in his arms. The wood scattered around his feet as he looked up hopelessly at Dean. "Sorry."

"It's ok Sammy, go sit down, I'm making you some of Asteria's special tea." he replied stacking the wood by the pit. Dean gather some of the smaller pieces for starter as he pulled his lighter from his pocket. It wasn't long before he had a nice fire going and was heating the water for tea for Sam and coffee for him.

Sam sat on a rock by the tent trying to rein in his emotions when the hellhound moved closer to him and laid at his feet. Sam could feel the pressure of it's head on his leg. He absently began to scratch his head as another vision slid across his mind of Castiel and a stranger standing in front of a rock wall in what looked like a cave. Oree was not there and that worried him. He saw a hell-hound standing nearby guarding.

Night was coming quickly to the forest as the huge limbs of tree blocked out the last rays of the sun that were sinking slowly below the horizon. Insects began their nightly songs and other animals make their way out of hiding to search for food. A lone hoot owl called in the distance and a coyote's mournful howl echoed off the hills to be answered by another farther away. Leaves rustled around them as creatures scampered in the tree tops curious as to who these two strange beings were invading their home. 

"Here, it's hot, be careful." Dean offered the cup to Sam who had tuned everything around him out as the vision played again in his head. 

"Wh-what." he stuttered realizing Dean was standing in front of him.

"Drink." he told him. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked him softly.

"I'm fine." Sam got out before taking the cup and holding it in both hands to steady it and for the warmth. He didn't realize how cold his hands were until he took the cup.

"San, don't lie to me, you're anything but fine. I know you don't like to talk about it, but you know I'm here if you ever need to." 

"Thanks." Sam whispered as Dean got his cup of coffee and sat down near him.

"Got the sleeping bags ready if you need to rest."

"Not just yet."

"Is Rover still here?"

"Yeah right beside me at my feet."

"Any idea where the gate might be?"

"Not really, but it has to be here or he wouldn't have brought us here." Sam responded jerking his shoulders as a fire cracker popped loudly behind him. As soon as the noise started to die away another one went off louder than the first. He tried to drink his tea without spilling it from his sudden movements. He hoped it would allow him some quiet and maybe some down time for his mind. 

The temperature of the tea was cool enough for him to drink it with ease. Dean had added some sugar to cut the slightly bitter taste from the herbs. He looked up when movement in the woods caught his attention. A shadow passed along the edge of the clearing causing him to sit up straight. He sat his cup down and watched Dean feed more wood into the fire before straightening up. 

Without warning, Sam slammed into him knocking him to the ground covering him with his body. Dean lay there for a moment trying to get air into his lungs and get his brother's heavy body off him.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean exclaimed when he was able to breath. Dean pushed his brother's body off his and made to get up.

"Stay down." Sam insisted as he looked around for the danger he had seen. "There's someone out there."

"Where?" Dean asked rolling to a crouch and drawing his gun searching the area carefully.

"I-I-I saw it over there." he pointed toward the far edge of the clearing.

"Stay put." Dean ordered getting up and making his way toward the trees looking for anything out of place.  
He checked around the camp not seeing anything that would pose a threat. "Sam there's nothing here."

"You mean I'm hallucinating again." he said dejectedly. "I'm sorry Dee."

"Hey, it's ok, come on, why don't you lay down for a while." Dean said helping Sam to his feet and steering him to the tent. He knew Sam thought there was something there, his mind was playing games again with Lucifer's help, and Sam was losing his grip on reality.

"Sorry..."he mumbled as Dean got him in a sleeping bag and covered. Dean could hear a small sob escape Sam's lips as he curled in on himself feeling so lost and alone. 

"Get some rest Sammy, I'll be right outside." Dean whispered rubbing a hand down his cheek trying to give him comfort. Sam leaned into his hand for a moment before wadding the upper part of the sleeping bag in his fists and pulling it to his chest. "I'll leave the light on low for you." he told him sitting the light over to the side.

Dean knew these hallucinations were driving Sam toward the brink of a breakdown. He sat down on a rock by the fire hoping they wouldn't have to wait too long. He felt the hot breathe of the hellhound on his hand and felt a weight lean against his leg as the hound settled down beside him.

Dean was about ready to lay down too when a gun shot from the tent caused him to jump and move to the tent with his gun drawn. He threw back the flap to find Sam sitting up in his sleeping bag holding his fired gun out in front of him for protection. Dean followed where the gun was pointing and saw a hole in his sleeping bag.

"Sammy, why'd ya shoot my sleeping bag?" Dean asked slowly looking back to Sam who was still holding a wavering gun in front of him. "Let me have the gun, ok Sammy."

"It was there!" he stuttered out looking at Dean wild eyed. 

"What Sammy, what was there?"

"A-An- evil clown, it was a damn clown." he cried pointing the gun toward Dean unaware of his action.

Dean carefully pushed the gun to the side and removed it from his brother's shaking hands. 

"Oh my God, what if you had been laying there, I could of shot you!" Sam whimpered covering his face with his hands.

"It's alright Sammy, I wasn't, so don't worry, I'm just going to put this over here for now, lay back down, I'll be right here." Dean encouraged him pushing him back down on the bag. He moved to the other one, looking at the gun shot hole, before sitting down on it and looking over at his brother's trembling form. He reached over and jerked the other bag closer wrapping an arm around Sam's body holding him close. 

Sam stiffened from the sudden movement and then let himself relax as his body recognized the feel and smell of his brother, accepting the comfort offered. He wiggled closer in Dean's embrace closing his eyes and accepting the safety and warmth. Dean pulled the sleeping bag around Sam being sure he was warm before settling down himself. Movement outside the tent let him know the hellhound was still there and settling down for the night. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, but Dean didn't mind hoping Sam would get some much needed rest. Neither had sleep much lately and he knew it was taking its toll on them. He could take down ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, but he couldn't help his little brother with the hallucinations torturing him. He had never felt so useless as he did now, he hoped his sister knew what she was doing and could help Sam. He could feel Sam relaxing as he let sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who are reading this story. NC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

There was artificial light radiating in the cavern that let her see most of the surrounding area. The temperature had dropped considerably and Oree pulled another large shirt out and slipped it on rolling up the sleeves. Energy and power spun through the air, dancing around her like its own living life form. Oree gazed around the cavern taking in the actual beauty of the place wondering how it could hold something so evil and wicked. She moved deeper into the open area feeling the angelic power vibrating from a wall in front of her.

"So there you are you bastard." she hissed with so much anger and contempt her eyes flashed in anger. She clenched her fists in rage so tight she brought blood from under her nails.

"My if its not another Winchester, how have you stayed under my radar?" Lucifer spoke to her in her mind.  
"What brings you here to my humble abode?"

"I'm here to stop you from hurting my brother any more."

"But it's so much fun." the voice laughed. "Watching him squirm, trying not to go insane, what other entertainment do I have since he was taken from me?" he spat. "I don't like things being taken away from me, Sam Winchester was mine, it was his destiny to be my vessel."

"That's the thing about destiny crap, a wild card can change it."

"So you think you're a wild card you little insignificant insect. Why God thought your kind was so special, that we were to bow down to you and protect you. How could he have been so blind."

"You really are full of yourself, you self centered prick."

"We could have had Heaven on earth if those insolent brothers of yours had not interfered." he argued at her.

"It stops now." she replied with the confidence of one much wiser than her years. Nothing else mattered at that moment, her one desire, her one goal was to stop him before he killed her brother. "Let's dance you sonovabitch."

The energy began to wrap around her like the mist of fog as she closed her eyes, lifted her arms and drew its power in, pulling up from Hell and pulling down from Heaven, from forces that had never been touched before. A kaleidoscope of colors enveloped her as she began the reinforcements of the cage. She wove, strengthened, patched, doubling the field around it. She made the energy dance at her command as she led.

Her body began to glow with a warm faint light as more energy was absorbed so she could build and improve the barrier that kept Lucifer in his cage. She was bound and determined to see this through until she was sure he was not a threat any longer. God had put him here for a reason and she wanted him to remain here away from anyone's reach demon or angel, Heaven or Hell. 

The forces she were drawing from defiled anyone's imagination, no one had seen power like this on earth since the creation. Oree funneled the power being sure to close any access, crack no matter how small or tiny. This was her only chance to stop him and she was not letting it pass by without being sure it was done right. She could feel her body heating well beyond what a normal human could withstand, but kept pressing forward.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer cried as he felt his power being suppressed; his cage was becoming a prison as he tried to push back with little progress. He was screaming in hatred and rage as his voice began to fade softer and softer until it could not be heard. 

Oree felt the final part fall into place as she began to pull back checking out her handiwork. She pulled her knife from her boot and made a cut in the palm of her hand. After the blood welled up she placed it on the wall sealing the cage with her blood. This being done, only her blood could break it. She stepped back letting the forces fall away from her body back into the universe. Her vision began to swim as her body weakened by the power gave in and send her over the edge into unconsciousness. 

spn

Castiel and Benny stood side by side with weapons ready waiting for Oree to return. The hellhounds took their post on either side of them ready to defend against any danger.

"Some one is coming." Castiel said quietly as he gripped the angel blade tightly.

"Let them come, we're ready." Benny said confidently.

They both watched the entrance carefully waiting for enemy to come forward and confront them. It didn't take long until seven demons stepped into the chamber fanning out around them. 

"Only seven, piece of cake." Benny analyzed holding his weapon calmly at his side.

"What have we got here boys?" one of the demons asked.

"Just how did you get in here and what are you doing?" another questioned.

Neither Castiel or Benny answered either question as they stood their ground. The hellhounds tensed and growled deep in their chest.

Before the demons could attack, a figure appeared in the shadows and strolled toward them.

"Well, well if it's not the feather duster and what do we have here?" Crowley asked as he came to stand between the warring parties. "Interesting, a Purgatory resident, and how on earth did you get here?"

"Leave it Crowley, we don't want a fight." Castiel said.

"What are you doing in my hell? Wait, Juliette, is that you? What are you doing here with them?" he asked in surprise.

Juliette whined toward him, but stood her ground beside Benny. She huffed once more scratching the ground.

"If course, it's that twin brother of yours isn't it? He's took a shine to that wolf hybrid hasn't he." Crowley questioned looking around for her brother. "Come on Judy come to daddy." he cooed to her. "Come here sweety."

Juliette woofed and whined, but didn't go to him. She bounced around in one spot shaking her head back and forth.

"Castiel, just why are you here?" he asked looking around knowing something was missing. "Wait, who's not here? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Castiel said quickly.

"M-m-m me thinks he doeth protest to quickly. If you got rid of the souls, and this here is a soul from Purgatory, did you get yourself a vacation in Purgatory too?" Crowley contemplated walking back and forth in front of the two. "I'm thinking someone came with you, didn't they? Now who could that be?"

Castiel cast a quick glance at Benny not able to hide from Crowley that he had spoke the truth. 

"You know I should smite you here and now for weaseling out of our deal, but seems it worked out and I'm back where I belong." he said clapping his hands together. "So who's here with you?"

"No one." 

"Wait, there's only one that my hellhounds would even think of disobeying me for and that would be that little Winchester girlie. That's who's here right? You might as well tell me what's going on."

"She's enforcing Lucifer's cage so he will not be able to hurt Sam anymore." Castiel finally told him.

"Is that all, all you had to do is ask, I'd have gladly let you do that, he's been a thorn in my side for way too long." Crowley informed him. "The lot of you, leave now." he ordered the demons with a flick of his hand.   
"Juliette can lead you to the hell gate, tell Moose and Squirrel they owe me." 

The demons left mumbling among themselves only to be thrown to the ground screaming in agony. 

"No one questions my orders is that understood?" Crowley yelled snapping his fingers and killing two of the demons. The others scurried off not wanting to feel the wraith of their king. Crowley disappeared leaving the angel and vampire alone.

"Interesting friends you have there." Benny surmised.

"He's not my friend." he replied turning when noise from the crack in the wall caught his attention. He turned to the wall to see Ellie coming through and Jasper backing out pulling something with him. Castiel hurried to the crack to see an unconscious Oree on the ground.

"Aurora!" Castiel cried kneeling down beside her. He pulled her out of the crack and carried her into the cavern laying her on the floor. He looked over her limp body for injuries and checked for a pulse. 

"Is she alright?" Benny asked kneeling on the other side of them.

"It's faint, but it's there. Come on we need to get out of here." Castiel decided picking her up.

"Well Miss Juliette can you get us out of here?" Benny asked her. 

Juliette woofed and nosed Jasper before heading toward the tunnel not waiting to see if they were following. Marcus followed close behind her with Castiel and Benny and Jasper and Ellie in the rear. They set a quick pace as Juliette wove her way through the passages leading them to the hell gate.

spn

Sam rolled over and blinked trying to figure out what had happened and why he felt so different. He felt arms tighten around him and wiggled slightly trying to get free.

"S'mmy?" Dean mumbled when he felt Sam moving.

"Dee, I'm ok, let me go so I can sit up." Sam said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked letting him go and sitting up too.

"Yeah, I am, I feel different Dean, something's changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

"I don't know, I feel different, tired, but not haunted anymore." Sam tried to explain to his brother. 

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, but what happened, what changed?" he questioned.

"Hey, if you're good, I'm not questioning it. Since we're up, I'll get some coffee going." Dean said throwing the tent flap back and stepping out of the tent to fall onto a sleeping hellhound. "Sonovabitch!"

"What happened?" Sam asked sticking his head out and seeing Dean hanging in the air, but moving.

"Forgot 'bout Rover." he griped trying to get his feet back under him to get up before he fell.

"Need help?" he laughed watching his brother trying to get off it's back. 

"Crap!" he fussed finally getting off the hound and to his feet. He swayed getting his balance as the hound grunted at him annoyingly before moving to the side of the tent.

"Think you hurt his feelings." Sam snickered stirring the fire to see if he could get it started again. He tossed some small twigs on the coals and fanned it until it caught fire. He fed more branches into the flames as the fire began to blaze hotly. He made sure the pot had water and sat it on a rock in the fire to heat for coffee.

Dean looked at Sam from the light of the flames and was surprised, he thought he could see a difference in him. He seemed to have an air of confidence about him now and he actually had a hint of a genuine smile on his lips. He watched him rummage in a pack pulling out a power bar and began eating it. 

That was a good sign to Dean since he had not been eating much lately. He watched Sam spoon instant coffee into two cups and checked the water before pouring water over it. 

"Here you go." Sam said holding out a cup.

"Thanks bro." Dean said accepting the cup.

Sam settled down beside him, gazing into the flames as he sipped his coffee. They sat there in silence listening to the night waiting for the sun to come up and a new day to begin.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"How's she doing?" Benny asked they continued to follow Juliette.

"No change, her pulse is still weak and she's not come around." Castiel told him shifting her slightly in his arms.

"Want me to carry her for a bit?" 

"I'm good, hopefully it won't be much farther." he replied feeling very protective of Oree and not wanting to have anyone else carry her. Ellie stayed close to her companion whining at her trying to connect to her with no success. "I know Ellie, we'll take care of her." 

They continued to move through the passages several more hours without meeting any obstacles. Juliette stopped and barked excitedly at a small alcove off the main tunnel. Castiel and Benny stopped to look at the alcove.

"So any idea how this gate thing works?" Benny asked.

"I'm not sure, take Aurora and let me look." he answered handing her over to the vampire so he could examine the wall. He ran his hand over the wall trying to find the portal opening. Juliette and Jasper moved closer pawing at a section until it began to move. Castiel pushed hard causing the opening to enlarge more. 

"Quick, take her through." he ordered Benny as he held the door.

spn

The sun was beginning to make its appearance, bringing light and chasing away the darkness as a new day dawned. The hellhound growled to the brothers as he made his way to the rocks. Dean and Sam looked at each other before getting up and following. They heard a scraping sound as a section started to move. A familiar voice was heard through a crack. The brothers gripped the edge and began to pull making the opening bigger.

An unfamiliar person slipped out carrying someone, Ellie slipped out with the other three before Castiel fell out and the opening closed.

"Cas." Dean smiled grabbing his arm to keep him from falling.

"Oree!" Sam cried seeing her in a stranger's arms. "Give me my sister." he ordered.

"Hey, easy now." Benny said letting Sam take Oree from his arms.

Sam held Oree tenderly in his arms watching her limp head roll onto his shoulder. He slowly took in her appearance. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and hanging on her too thin body. He saw injuries that had been covered by her ripped up shirt. She was beyond dirty and her hair hung in limp tangled wads around her pale face. There were dark circles under her eyes and old bruising down one cheek. She weighted nothing as he carried her toward their tent.

"Dean get a sleeping bag." Sam told him carrying Oree to their tent. Dean pulled a bag out and fixed it so Oree could be laid down. "What happened?"

"Is she alive?" Dean asked kneeling beside her feeling her neck for a pulse that beat ever so faintly.

"She found the cage in hell." Cas started looking down at Oree's pale face. "She sealed the cage around Lucifer."

"Can you help her?" Sam asked Castiel.

"My grace is not strong enough at present." he said sadly. 

"Maybe I can help." Benny suggested as he stood to the side from the others.

Dean and Sam looked up at the stranger now trying to figure out who he is. He had a swagger about him, but there was something off, something not quiet right.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"The name's Benny." he said holding out his hand to shake. Dean took his hand and his eyes widened when he realized Benny wasn't alive. "That's right brother, I found these two in Purgatory." 

"He saved Aurora's life and helped us." Castiel informed them. "He's a friend, how can you help?"

"Well, use my soul to replenish your grace." Benny offered.

"But that will probably kill you." he said turning to his friend.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already dead, so what does it matter?" he shrugged. "Little lady there needs my help."

"That's very honorable of you." 

"What if you use some of my energy?" Dean asked standing up to face them.

"Me too." Sam added.

"No Sammy, you're still weak." Dean told him. Sam started to protest, but Dean held his hand up. "No Sam, that's final."

"I could take some from each of you, it may be enough." Castiel thought looking to each of them. "I won't lie to you Dean, it will hurt."

"If it will help Oree, then do it." he said determined to get his sister back. 

"I will be as quick and painless as possible, but there will be pain." Castiel told him as he put a hand on his shoulder and pushed his other hand into his chest reaching in to touch his soul. Dean cringed in pain trying to control his breathing and stay on his feet. Castiel pulled energy from his soul and withdrew his hand from him.

"Dean you ok?" Sam asked taking his arm and helping him stand.

"I'm good." he gasped out leaning over and putting his hand on his knee to let the pain pass.

"Go ahead, I trust you." Benny said waiting for Castiel to begin.

Castiel pushed his hand into Benny's stomach until he could touch his soul and pull energy off renewing his grace. He only took what he needed and stopped. Benny drew in a sharp breathe as Castiel removed his hand and stepped back. 

Sam and Dean watched closely as Castiel kneeled beside Oree and placed a hand on her chest transferring energy to her. A warm, soft glow surrounded them making the others shield their eyes or a moment before it receded. Castiel sat down beside Oree as he balanced his remaining grace within him.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked looking from his sister to him.

"I'll be alright, just a little weak." he said watching Oree closely.

Oree moaned softly as she rolled her head toward Castiel and blinked a few times trying to bring the world into focus. 

"Angel?" she manage to croak out from between cracked lips as she tried to sit up. Sam handed Dean a bottle of water so he could give Oree some.

"Sis, hey kid, take a little sip, not too much." Dean smiled happily as he slipped an arm under her shoulders to help support her as he placed the water bottle to her lips.

"Dee." she cried raising her hand to stroke his cheek as she accepted the water. "Sammy?" she asked looking around.

"I'm right here Oree." Sam said kneeling where she could see him. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked into her green eyes that were shedding tears too. She reached her hand toward him needing that physical touch from her brother. Sam clasped her hand tightly in both of his as she sobbed out loud. She looked from one brother to the other unable to get the words out she wanted to say.

"Good to have you back kid." Dean whispered kissing her on the forehead and hugging her close. "Cas you ok?" he asked the angel.

"Yes Dean, I will be fine with a little rest." Castiel answered from his seat on the ground. 

"Man, sis, you smell." Sam laughed between the tears. Oree weakly punched him as she giggled too.

"You spend almost two months in Purgatory without a shower and see how you smell." she replied weakly as her eyes began to close. Ellie nosed her and licked her hand. "Hey girl, go to Bobby's, I'm good." 

Ellie danced slightly giving Sam and Dean a slobbery kiss before trotting to Jasper and both disappearing into the woods. Juliette and Marcus followed Ellie and Jasper disappearing too. The other hell-hound went back to its job of guarding the hell gate. 

"What say we pack up and find a motel, let you guys rest, get cleaned up and then head home." Dean said letting Oree lean back against Castiel while he stood. "You two stay right there."

Sam and Dean stood and turned to Benny who was standing to the side, letting them have their family moment. They stepped to him both trying to decide how to proceed.

"Thanks you for what you did for our sister." Sam said first holding out his hand to shake.

"No need for that, little lady there kind of grows on you." he said taking Sam's hand and shaking it.

"She does, but helping them get back, it means a lot to us." Dean added holding his hand out too. "You're welcome to come with us, until you decide what you're going to do."

"That's mighty kind of you, I might just take you up on that until I can get on down south and find my body." he commented.

"So, ugh...do you need...you know...food...I..." Sam tried to get out.

"What my brother's trying to get out is do you need blood?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Not until I unite with my body, right now I'm good." he assured them with a big smile. "Besides, I don't bite humans, haven't in years, had a blood bank connection."

"Ok, then, lets pack up and get out of here." Dean said heading for the tent to take it down. Sam made sure the fire was out and covered and began to pack his bag. 

"I'll call Bobby and let them know we have them." Sam told Dean as he took out his cell and speed dialed the number. "Bobby, yeah we got them. Goin' to stop to let everyone rest and then head your way. Oh and by the way you have hell-hounds and Ellie heading your way if you want to keep a watch for them. I know, we will bye Bobby."

spn

Sam was the strongest of them, so he picked a sleeping Oree up to carry her back to the Impala. Dean and Benny were still weak from the soul touching, but was able to walk, so they helped Castiel make their way through the woods. The going was slow with everyone handicapped in some capacity, but it didn't seem to matter now that they were together again.

Sam saw the Impala up ahead after over two hours of hiking back out of the forest. 

"The Impala's up ahead, I can just made it out." Sam informed the others as he pushed through some underbrush holding Oree close to his body for protection.

"It's 'bout time." Dean huffed from behind him. "Did I say how much I hate hiking and camping?"

"Yes Dean, numerous times." Castiel answered thinking he was being informative.

"It wasn't meant...Never mind, thanks Cas." Dean told him not wanting to try and explain himself.

"You are welcome."

"Very nice ride." Benny commented as the Impala came into view.

"Oh Baby you're a site for sore eyes." Dean crooned to the car rubbing a hand over her top. He unlocked the door and opened the back ones. 

"I'll ride back here with Oree." Sam said easing into the back seat with Oree.

"Cas you can ride in front." Dean told him glancing at Benny who took the cue to get in back with Sam and Oree.

Dean slipped behind the wheel of the Impala and cranked her up listening to the familiar sound of the engine roar to life. He smiled at her purring and backed it out onto the road. Being careful of the pot holes, Dean drove back down the mountain to the main road. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam and Oree. She was still asleep curled in Sam's arms. Sam was in protective little sister mode and was not going to let anyone harm her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dean walked out of the office of a small, well kept motel with two room keys and headed back to the Impala. Everyone needed some downtime to rest and recuperate.

"Got two rooms side by side in the back." he told his passengers pulling the car to the back of the motel.   
"Here, you two get that room and we'll take this one." Dean told Castiel handing him a key.

"You know I don't require sleep?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, but you need to rest anyway so you can get stronger, watch TV or something, but we need to let Oree rest."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a shower." Benny said to Castiel waiting for him to open the door.

"I've probably got some clothes that might fit until you can get more." Dean told him opening the door to their room.

"That's mighty nice of you brother." Benny answered.

"I'll bring them over in a sec. Sammy why don't you put Oree down get a quick shower ok.?"

"I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up." 

"I'll be here, just going to take Benny some clothes, I'm taking one of your shirts." he told him digging around in his bag. "I'll be right back."

Sam gently laid Oree on the bed farther from the door brushing her stringy hair out of her face. He pulled out some clean clothes and placed them in the bathroom turning on the heater in there. Dean was right, best for them to get a quick shower so Oree could have a long soak in the tub. 

"I'm back." Dean called to him from the other room.

"I won't be long." Sam answered closing the door and turning on the water. He striped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the hot spray. The water ran rivulets down his body as he washed his hair and soaped down his body. The hot water felt good on his tired body, but the best part was there had been no hallucinations since Oree had sealed the cage. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel drying his lean body before getting dressed.

Dean looked up as Sam stepped out of the bathroom towel drying his wet hair. He looked over at the bed and saw Oree was still asleep. "It's all yours."

"I won't be long, see if you can rouse our sister, I'm sure she'll feel a lot better after a bath." he told Sam grabbing his clothes. 

Sam went to sit on the bed beside Oree and whispered to her, "Hey little sis, think you can wake up?" Sam shook her shoulder gently.

Oree moved faster than expected and she had him on the floor and pinned with a knife to his throat. Sam saw the savage look in her eyes that disappeared when she realized what she had done.

"Crap, Sammy I'm sorry." she cried pulling herself off him. "You surprised me."

"It's ok, being in that place for a month has to have taken it's toll." Sam said getting up off the floor.  
"A month?" she questioned. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Time must be different there, I counted as best I could and it was nearly three months for us." she told him replacing her knife in her boot and laying back down. 

"Three months." Sam said in shock letting this information sink in. "We've stopped at a motel so you could get cleaned up and rest."

"A real bath." she sighed twitching in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked not missing her pained expression.

"Couple of bruised ribs I think." she said lifting her shirt to expose her bruised side. 

"What happened?" 

"It's nothing."

"I've started water for a bath kid." Dean said coming out of the bathroom. "It's all nice and cozy in there."

"Thanks Dee, you don't know how long I've waited for this." 

Oree got to her feet and walked on unsteady legs toward the bathroom. Dean reached out to support her helping her into the bathroom. She pushed the door almost closed leaving Dean standing in the room.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked Sam.

"Oree was only gone a month right?" 

"Yeah there about."

"She said it was like three months to her, man Dean, she was there for three months." Sam said sadly.

"Damn!" he surmised looking to the bathroom door. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, not really, I'm not sure she wanted to talk about it."

"I can understand that."

spn

Oree let the warmth and moisture of the bathroom wash over her. She stripped out of her ragged clothes, and pulled the makeshift bandages off, letting them fall to the floor. After checking the water temperature, she stepped into the tub letting her body slowly sink into the hot wetness. She turned the water off before it overflowed and submersed herself in it. Bliss rolled over her as months of Purgatory began to melt away. Pinching her nose, Oree ducked her head under the water staying that way as long as she could.

Looking for some shampoo, she grabbed Sam's squirting some in her palm so she could begin to work it through her tangled hair. She could tell this was going to take more than one washing to even get close to getting the hair clean. Oree rubbed the suds down to the ends of her hair before dunking her head again. She watched the dirt spread out from her across the water mesmerized by the ripples and the bubbles floating on the surface. She used more shampoo and began the process over again rubbing her scalp gently to get the dirt off it. After she dunked her head again, she worked conditioner evenly through her hair letting it soak in. 

The water began to turn shades of brown as Oree used a wash cloth and body wash to scrub her skin. It wasn't long before pink skin began to appear from under the grim. Since the water was turning into muddy soup, she pulled the plug to let it out deciding to finish with a shower to get all the dirt off her. She stood in the spray of the hot water letting it beat on her head rinsing the conditioner out and her body off. Finally deciding she was as clean as she was going to get this time, she turned the water off and picked up a towel to wrap around her head and another to dry off her skinny body.

"Dee." Oree called from the doorway of the bathroom.

"What kid?" he asked looking at her clean face.

"I don't have any clothes." she frowned unhappily.

"Wait a minute." he answered opening his bag and rummaging in it for some clothes. "Here, they'll be big, but it's better than nothing." he said handing her a pair of his briefs and a tee shirt.

"They're clean right?"

"No, I'm going to give you dirty clothes." he teased as she gave him a half smile before going back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she stepped out with Dean's clothes on looking like an little lost orphan. 

"Oree let me look at your injuries." Sam said pulling a chair out so she could sit down. "Wanna make sure they don't get infected." 

"Ok." she replied in a small voice, stepping toward him while keeping a hold of Dean's brief so they didn't fall off. 

"Here kid, eat." Dean said laying some peanut M & M's on a napkin in front of her. "I'll go get some dinner in a bit."

"You're sharing?" she asked in surprise as she picked one up and slipped it in her mouth. The flavor flooded her senses and made her shiver as she chewed it up. "Oh my God!" she moaned savoring the sweetness on her taste buds. "These are better than sex."

"What do you know about sex?" Dean inquired arching an eye brow at her.

"Why, do you need a lesson?" she shot back making Sam roll his eyes at both of them.

"We'll continue this later." Dean said shaking his finger at her. 

Sam smiled at her enjoying the candy and her banter with Dean. He took her hand and examined the cut on it. Her soaking it had opened it back up leaving an ugly raw cut. "This is going to sting."

"Sonovabitch!" she whined trying to pull her hand away from his hold.

"Hold still, Dean you think this needs stitches?" he asked his brother who leaned down to inspect the cut.

"Damn Oree how did you get this?"

"I cut it." she offered picking up another M & M to eat. 

"I can see that, how?"

"Duh, with a knife." she scoffed not understanding why they didn't see it.

"Why-did-you-cut-yourself?" Dean asked slowly.

"To finish the spell." she winched as Sam stitched the deepest part of the cut before spreading ointment over it. He put a protective pad and then wrapped a small ace bandage around her hand. "Can you help me with my hair?" she asked Dean hold out a comb that suspiciously like his.

Dean accepted the comb and stood behind her slowly trying to run it through her hair. He tried to pull some of the tangles out before trying to comb the hair, but wasn't having much luck. The small comb was not making a dent in the tangles of her hair. He tried starting from the bottom, but got the comb stuck in her hair. After getting it out, he decided it was a hopeless endeavor.

"Look I'm going for some dinner, I'll see if I can find you a brush or wide toothed comb. This is ain't gonna work."

"May be a lost cause, may have to cut it and just let it grow again." she sighed trying her best to hold her head up and eyes open. The past events were beginning to catch up with her and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer.

Sam began to inspect the rest of her body putting ointment on those injuries that needed it and covering them with pads. He bit his lip as Oree's pain became his pain. Her body told part of her story in Purgatory and it looked like she survived quiet a few battles. She had her battle scars now and his heart felt heavy that she had had to go through it. She yawned rubbing her eyes with her good hand.

"Sis, why don't you go back to bed?" Sam asked her as he finished with her injuries.

"Sounds good." she mumbled since her body insisted it needed more rest. She slipped into the bathroom and retrieved her knife before making her way to the bed, stripping the blanket off to wrap around her as she snuggled down into the soft comfortable bed with her knife clutched to her. "Forgot how good a bed feels."

"Sweet dreams Sis." he whispered kissing her forehead lightly before turning off the bedside light. 

"Can you leave a light on?"

"Sure." 

spn

Sam turned to look when he heard the key in the lock turning and the door opening. Dean strolled in with a couple of take out bags and drinks.

"Foods here." Dean announced setting the bags down on the table. He looked over and saw the top of Oree's head sticking out of her blanket. "How bad were her injuries?"

"Most were superficial, I think the worse was her hand and bruised ribs." Sam said pulling out a chef salad and crackers. "Did you get dressing?"

"Other bag." he said pulling out a burger and fries. "So you still doing good?"

"Yeah, they're all gone and no signs of Lucifer anywhere."

"Good, guess Oree did what she set out to do."

"Yeah, it feels so good to have control again and to have them back in one piece." 

"Good to have ya back too little brother." Dean said squeezing his shoulder with affection.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Muffled cries brought Sam out of a dead sleep as he searched for its source. He realized Oree was crying out in her sleep and rolled over pulling her blanket wrapped body closer to him.

"Hey sis, it's ok, you're safe now." he whispered rubbing her back. She moaned and mumbled in his arms trying to lash out with her knife. Sam pulled it out of her grasp and laid it on the nightstand as she settled down recognizing his familiar arms and scent. He caught one word in the gibberish, Angel, wondering if she was talking about Castiel.

"She ok?" Dean asked quietly being woken by Oree.

"Yeah, bad dream, she's settling down now."

"Alright." he sighed rolling over and going back to sleep. They still had a few hours until dawn and both brothers needs the rest. 

spn

"I'll get Cas to stay with her while we go out." Dean told Sam as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Sounds good, don't think she should wake up alone." Sam agreed looking to his bed and their sleeping sister. She looked so small and vulnerable curled up in her blanket in the middle of the bed.

Dean went next door and knocked waiting for Cas to open up. He could hear movement inside the room and something dropped before the door was opened and Cas stood looking at him.

"Hello Dean."

"Yeah Cas, look Sam and I need to run out and get Oree some clothes and pick up breakfast, can you two stay with her in case she wakes up?"

"Of course Dean, I will watch over her." he said turning to look at Benny who was sitting on a bed. 

"How's the little lady doing?" Benny inquired getting up.

"Well, she's clean and we doctored her injuries, she's sleeping now." Dean answered as they made their way to the other room. "We won't be gone long."

"It's fine Dean, we looked after her for the past three months, we'll be fine." Cas assured him taking a seat at the table alone with Benny.

"Alright, we'll be back shortly." Dean said following Sam out the door.

"I sense something is happening to you." Cas noted as Benny grunted in slight pain.

"It's nothin'." he told him trying to keep the pain from showing.

"You are in pain, you seem to be breaking down." he insisted looking hard at him.

"Well, seems like this body doesn't like this world." he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You need to get to your body, you should of told us."

"Hey, little lady needed to rest." Benny stated looking over to the bed.

"You care about her." 

"She's one very special person." 

"Angel." a small voice called from the bed.

"Yes Aurora, I'm here." Castiel answered going to the bed and setting beside her.

"Am I dreaming, or is it true, we made it out?"

"Yes, we are out. Sam and Dean have gone for food and some clothes for you, they should be back soon."

"Ok." she whispered closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep still holding his hand.

spn

Dean and Sam walked back in thirty minutes later carry bags and found Castiel still sitting on the bed holding Oree's hand. Benny was still at the table watching them. 

"Dean, we need to talk." Castiel said standing up and walking toward him.

"Sure Cas is Oree ok?" 

"Yes, this is about Benny." he said lowering his voice.

"What about him?" he asked glancing his way.

"He's dying without his body." Castiel informed him.

Dean turned at looked hard at the vampire. He could tell something was different about him, he didn't look good.

"He needs to unite with his body."

"How can we help?"

"There's a spell, his essence can be taken in and transported to his body. Once there it can be released to merge. I can not do it since I am an angel."

"What do I need to do?" Dean asked without hesitation.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked looking between the two.

"I'm goin' to take Benny to his body before he dies." Dean said moving over to the vampire. "Cas says you're not doing well."

"Well, I have been better." Benny smiled through his pain.

"I'm goin' to help get you to your body." Dean said taking out a knife.

"Dean what are you doin'" Sam asked when he saw the knife.

"Cas knows a spell, it will let me transport Benny's soul to his body so he can claim it." 

"Is it safe?" he asked putting a hand on Dean's arm to stop him.

"It's ok Sammy, you and Cas get Oree back to Bobby's, I'll join you when I'm done." he assured Sam. "It's the least we can do, he did save Oree."

"Let me." Sam argued.

"No, I'm stronger, you take care of our sister." Dean insisted. 

Dean stepped to Benny and nodded as he stood. Taking the knife, he cut his forearm letting the blood weld up. He handed Benny the knife and he pulled his sleeve up to do the same. They joined the wounds letting their blood mingle as Dean recited the spell. Light began to bleed out from around the wounds and slowly Benny's body began to fade and shimmer as he was absorbed into Dean's arm. Dean stumbled back to be supported by a concerned Sam who helped him to a chair.

"Dean?" he questioned.

"I'm ok." he gasped as he let his body adjust to the new passenger he was carrying. "Cas are you juiced enough to get Sam and Oree to Bobby's"

"By tomorrow I should be." 

"I'm heading down south and will meet you at Bobby's when I get Benny to his body."

"You need to tell Oree you're leaving." Sam said. "I'm not doing it."

"Chicken." Dean replied, but went over to the bed to wake Oree and tell her he was leaving. "Hey Sis, wake up, need to talk to you." 

"Dee." she said waking up slowly looking up at him. "What?"

"I've got to leave for a while, Cas is going to take you and Sam back to Bobby's and I'll meet you there in a few days."

"No, no we just got back together." she whined sitting up looking around the room. "Where's Benny?"

"That's just it, he needs to get to his body, he's dying, so I'm giving him a lift." Dean said rubbing his arm. 

"I'm going with you!"

"No kid, you need to rest, get your strength back, go see your aunt, I'll be ok, now you listen to me." he explained trying to be stern.

"Dee."

"It's ok, I'll call every night, you take care of Sammy and Cas ok?"

"Ok, I'll watch out for Sammy, but Angel can take care of himself, with a little guidance." she laughed softly. "Promise you'll call."

"Every night."

Oree reached for his arm and pushed his sleeve up to see the throbbing red mass under his skin. She placed her hand over the mass and whispered, "Thanks Benny, you saved me. So when you get that body of yours, you need to come and visit me. If you need me for anything, I'm a phone call away."

Dean winched as the mass burned and rolled under his skin trying to communicate with her. "He says he will. Now I'm goin' to get my things and head out, you listen to Sam, you hear?" he asked tilting her head with a finger and kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." she told him giving him a long hug.

"Sammy, let Cas take you guys home tomorrow and I'll join you as soon as I can." Dean instructed Sam as he grabbed his bag and threw clothes in it. He grabbed his bathroom bag and tossed it in before zipping it up. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, you just get back as soon as you can." Sam assured him walking to the door with him. "Be careful."

"I will." Dean said before heading for the Impala. He tossed his bag in the back seat and headed for Louisiana.

spn

The Impala moved slowly through the little town of LeBlanc, Louisiana as the sun was sinking behind the buildings on main street. Dean spotted a small bed and breakfast just off Main street and pulled into a parting space beside the B&B. 

"Calm down, I'll have you reunited tomorrow. No way I'm traipsing around in the dark looking for a your grave. You've waited this long another night won't hurt." Dean grumbled rubbing his arm as the soul of Benny grew active.

spn

"Just do it Sam, it can't look any worse than it does right now." Oree griped as she handed Sam the scissors. "I can't comb it, besides, it'll grow back."

"You sure you don't want to wait 'til we get back to Bobby's, let your aunt do this?" 

"No, if you don't I'm sure Angel will." she said looking over at Castiel who suddenly needed to study the paper on the table intensely. 

"Alright, but don't blame me if it looks horrible." Sam warned as he slowly began to cut out the tangles from her hair. He tried to be neat and only cut the worst out. By the time he was done Oree had a pile of hair laying around her chair and Sam was able to get the comb through the remaining hair. He was lucky only three inches needed to be cut off. 

"I'm going to take a shower and wash the loose hair off me, when are we heading for Bobby's?"

"This afternoon, wanna be sure Cas won't have a problem taking both of us there." Sam said gathering the cut hair up and throwing it in the trash.

"Sounds good, I'm leaving my phone here if Dean calls." she told Sam putting it on the table. 

"Cas." Sam spoke to him after Oree went to the bathroom.

"Yes Sam."

"Why does she call you Angel and not your name?"

"I am not sure, she said she didn't know me well enough to call me by name."

"But you spent three months in Purgatory together, I would think she got to know you then."

"You'll have to ask Aurora." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Both looked to the table as Aurora's cell began to ring. Sam reached over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Sammy, how's everyone doing there?" Dean asked.

"We're fine, have you found Benny's body?"

"I did and he's up and walking. He's going to look up some family down here. Told him to watch himself and stay clean. I'll be heading to Sioux Falls after I eat and gas the car. Where's Oree?"

"Shower, I had to cut her hair." Sam confessed.

"Sorry I missed that." he snickered. "Tell her I'll call when I stop for the night and I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Before Sam could answer a painful cry was heard from behind the bathroom door. Sam and Castiel froze for a moment before heading for the door to see what was wrong with Oree.

"Hold on Dean." Sam told Dean as he knocked on the door. "Oree you ok?" Sam called through the door.

"Sam what's goin' on? Sam!" Dean was calling from the phone Sam was still clutching in his hand.

"Oree!" Sam called again getting ready to try the knob.

Before Sam could get the door opened Oree jerked the door our of his hand. She was wrapped in a towel, shampoo still in her hair and dripping with water from the shower. She desperately looked from Sam to Castiel, tears running down her cheeks as water made a puddle in the floor. 

"Where's Dean?" she cried out grabbing Sam's arm in a death grip.

"He's in Louisiana still." Sam said holding out the phone that Dean was yelling out of. 

"Sam! Talk to me!" Dean was yelling. "Sam!"

"Find out exactly where he is." she ordered him.

Castiel suddenly found himself grabbed by the lapels of his trench coat and jerked forward and down to her level. Taken by surprise, he ended up stumbling toward Oree with total shock on his face by her actions and her strength.

"Angel you need to get to Dean now, don't you let him out of your sight. You have to keep him safe." Oree growled at him her face only inches from his staring deeply into his eyes as hers took on a blue-white glow. "Keep him safe." she whispered again.

"Oree what's goin' on?" Sam asked concerned by her antics.

"Find out where Dean is Sam, now!" she said raising her voice an octave.

"Dean where are you?" Sam finally asked Dean in between his ranting.

"Sam, what the hell is goin' on there?" Dean asked madly.

"Oree needs to know."

"I'm in Oakdale, north of LaBanc, at a diner called Southern Comfort." he said looking around. "Now tell me if I need to high tail it home?"

"Angel, don't worry 'bout us, you go to Dean now." Oree instructed once they had his location. "Trust me please."

"Of course." Castiel said disappearing out of her grip and appearing beside Dean in Oakdale.

"Dean." he said from behind him starling him.

"Damnit Cas." Dean jumped realizing he was standing behind him. "What's going on?"

"Aurora insisted I come here and keep you safe." he said innocently.

"Sam, Sam you still there?" Dean asked into the phone as he eyed Cas.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Sam said as he watched his sister sink against the bathroom door frame to hold herself us. 

"Find out what is goin' on with our sister and call me back." Dean said closing his phone and turning to Cas again.

spn

"Oree can you rinse yourself off and we'll talk." Sam asked her not sure what to do but tuck the towel tighter around her body. 

Oree nodded without answering, turning back to the bathroom to finish her shower. Sam pushed the door almost closed before going to the table to sit down. He frowned as he tried to figure out what was happening to their sister. 

It wasn't long before Oree shuffled back out of the bathroom clothed in one of Sam's tee shirts and towel drying her hair. She ran her finger through it trying to get out what tangles she could before using the wide tooled comb Dean had gotten her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you?" Sam asked pulling a chair out beside him and patting the seat.

With hesitation, Oree walked across the room and took the seat. She felt completely drained of her energy, emotions and will. Sam looked her over and had never seen her seem so vulnerable. Besides lost weight, she seemed more edgy and seemed much older than her years. 

"Talk to me." he spoke softly taking one of hands in his large one.

"I-I saw Dean die before my eyes. It was so real, there was so much blood..." she trailed off as her breath hitched in her throat. 

"Where?" he urged wanting her to continue.

"I don't know, all I saw was Dee bleeding out." she sniffed sadly as her emotions got the best of her. She let the tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked down at their clasped hands. 

"Little Sis, Cas is with him, he'll be ok." Sam assured her wiping away her tears. "Why don't you rest for a bit and I'll go get us a rental, then we can drive back to Bobby's."

"Ok." she mumbled allowing him to steer her to the bed to lay down and wrapped a blanket around her. Oree wadded some of the blanket into her fist and curled up tightly under it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you just stay here." he told her kissing her forehead before grabbing the room key and heading out the door to get them a car. First he needed to call Dean and let him know what she had said. He speed dialed his brother's number waiting for him to answer. He must have been right by the phone because Dean picked it up on the first ring.

"Sam I hope you can tell me what is goin' on." Dean questioned him.

"Yeah about that, Oree saw you die in some type of vision." he said. Sam waited for Dean to respond, but only heard silence from the other end of the phone. "Dean you still there?"

"Yeah Sammy I here." he said slowly. "Did she know where and when?"

"No, she didn't have much details." 

"So that's why Cas is here with me?"

"Yeah, she ordered him to protect you." 

"Well, we're heading your way, with both of us driving should be there in a day or so." 

"Will you be extra careful. I'm gettin' us a rental to drive on to Bobby's."

"Yeah, you too, tell Oree it'll be ok." Dean assured him. "See you soon."

"I'll tell her, bye." Sam said hanging up. He continued toward the rental place not wanting to be gone from Oree for too long.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Oree and Sam pulled into the driveway of Singer Salvage Yard late afternoon of the following day. Sam had drove straight through letting Oree nap off and on most of the way. 

"Hey we're here." Sam said gently rousing Oree. 

"Is Dee here yet?" she asked looking for the Impala.

"Not yet, he should be here soon." 

They got out of the car and started to walk toward the house only to be attacked by three hell-hounds and one hybrid wolf. Ellie loved on Oree and tackled Sam to the ground to slobber and love on him.

"Ellie, yes, I'm happy to see you too." Sam exclaimed as he tried to avoid her slobbery licks. 

Juliette joined her, happy to play with this human. Jasper and Marcus were vying for Oree's attention as she laughed at their antics. She tried to push them aside to get up, but wasn't haven't much luck.

The door was jerked open as Asteria stepped onto the porch looking for Oree. "My child." she cried pulling her away from the hounds and into her embrace. "Let me look at you." She held her at arms length for a few seconds before embracing her again.

"Auntie it's good to see you." Oree responded hugging her back.

"Whatever happened to your hair?" 

"Had to cut it." she smiled absently brushing a curl behind her ear.

"A little help here." Sam cried from the ground.

"Girls, let Sammy up, you've loved him enough." Oree told them. Both animals moved off of Sam letting him get up. He brushed himself off and followed Oree and Asteria inside.

"Go play." Oree called to the hounds waving them off.

"Well come on in, I have dinner almost ready, where's Dean?" she asked looking behind them for the older Winchester.

"He's on his way, should be here later today." Sam answered. "I talked to him a couple of hours ago, Cas and him are swapping out to drive straight through."

"What happened? I know some thing is wrong?" she asked in a low voice that Oree couldn't hear.

"Oree had a vision, she saw Dean die." Sam whispered looking at Oree hugging Bobby. 

"Poor child." Asteria responded. "You warned Dean?"

"Yes and Cas is traveling with him."

"Good, hopefully that will appease her some. I need to finish dinner, go relax Sam."

"Thanks." he said going to join Bobby and Oree in the study.

spn

Dean was driving again as they sped down the interstate toward Sioux Falls. They were still about nine hours from Bobby's, but he didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going. Cas stared absently out the window at the scenery watching for any type of danger. He wasn't sure what Aurora had seen, but she definitely had been frightened by it.

"Cas what happened in Purgatory?" Dean asked glancing at him.

"What do you mean?" Cas questioned.

"How did you know about the passage between planes?"

"That was Oree, she got help from the hell-hounds."

"Did you know she was looking for the cage?"

"Not until we made it into Hell. She was determined to find it whether we went with her or not." 

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for looking out for her."

"I couldn't abandon her there, I knew you would want me to help her." 

"Well you did good." he told him.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?"

"You have an interesting sister."

"Don't I know it. So what was it like there?"

Castiel looked back out the window in thought and finally answered, "It was kill or be killed all the time. You just tried to be one step ahead of the monsters."

"It should of been me." he mumbled more to himself than to Cas. He still felt guilty that Oree had pushed him out of the way and ended up there. His mind was imaging what they went through there and didn't notice the semi.

Before he could say anything else, Cas had grabbed the wheel and jerked the car to the right and threw out a shield stopping the eighteen wheeler from slamming into them. Everything was moving in slow motion; he saw the truck just miss the Impala by mere inches as it skidded off the highway on the other side of the road away from any other traffic. Dean was still white knuckling the steering wheel as the car came to a stop causing a small cloud of dust to swirl around them. 

"Dean, you ok?" Cas asked him noticing how pale his face was.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but could get any words past his lips. All he could see was the eighteen wheeler flattening the Impala and him in one swoop. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought it would explode out of his chest. If Cas had not been with him, he would be dead right now. He fumbled in his pocket for his ringing cell.

"Hello." he got out in a panting gasp.

"Dean, what's wrong you sound funny." Sam asked knowing that tone of voice.

"Let me call you back." Dean responded hanging up. "Do you think this is what Oree saw?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I was here." Cas said earnestly. 

"Me too man, me too." he said slowly prying his fingers off the wheel one by one. Before he could stop it, his body began to shake uncontrollably from the after shock of the incident and what could have happened to him.

"Do you want me to call Sam and tell him what happened?"

"No, this stays between us, no one else needs to know." Dean decided.

"Shouldn't they know?"

"Why worry them, we're ok, lets just keep going." he said trying to get his hands to stop shaking.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while." Cas said seeing his discomfort.

"Ok." Dean said slipping over as Cas got out and went around to the driver's side to get in. 

spn

Cas pulled back onto the highway and matched his speed with the cars around him. Dean hunched down in his jacket trying to bring some warmth back into his body. Dean let the familiar rocking and noise of the engine lull him into uneasy sleep. Cas looked over at him watching his head rock gently in sleep. Cas had watched over the Winchester brothers since their conception and was proud to call them friends and they were the closest thing to family he had. 

It was nearing two am when Dean pulled into the salvage yard and parked near the house. He killed the engine, getting out slowly and stretching, popping his back and moaning softly. 

"I love you Baby, but I am so glad to get out of you for now." Dean said to the car. 

Growls and whines could be heard coming near them as the hounds came to inspect the new arrivals. Ellie loped up to Dean and woofed at him nudging him slightly in the stomach.

"Hello to you too. Did my sister make it in?" 

Ellie woofed again letting her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth. The other hounds could be heard shuffling around the Impala inspecting it.

"The first one that even thinks 'bout using Baby as a fire hydrant is going to get shot." Dean cautions them shaking a finger in the general direction he thought they were in. Ellie woofed and hounds followed her back into the junk yard.

Dean grabbed his bag and had made it to the porch when the door was thrown open and a small shape barreled out of the house and into his arms. 

"Whoa Sis, careful or we'll both end up falling down the steps." Dean warned as he steadied himself while trying to hold on to Oree. 

"I was so worried." she mumbled into his chest afraid to let him go.

"Hey, glad you made it." Sam said from the doorway. "Come on everyone else is in bed. Oree had to wait up for you."

"Come on kid, lets get inside." Dean told her grabbing her around the waist and carrying her inside.

"Hey Cas any problems?" Sam asked the angel as he followed behind Dean.

"Uhm...Well...I'm suppose to say no." he told him trying his best to lie, but not doing a good job of it.

Sam moved to block his way folding his arms across his chest giving him the stare. "What happened?"

"Dean said..."

"I don't care what Dean said, what happened?"

"We were almost hit by a semi. If I hadn't been riding with Dean, he would be dead right now." Cas confessed. "Don't tell him I told you, he didn't want you to worry."

Sam's blanched as the understanding of what Cas had said took shape. Sam swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself before heading in with the others.

"I won't." he finally got out.

spn

They made their way into the kitchen to find Oree serving Dean a slice of homemade pie. She looked up as they came in and walked over to Cas giving him a hug.

"Thank you Angel." she whispered to where only he could hear. "You brought him back to me." Oree let Cas go and turned to her brothers, "Anyone else want pie?" 

They smiled at her happy that their family was back together again and all were safe. Oree played the hostess and served them the pie and drinks as they teased and bantered each other for the sheer pleasure. 

Oree held up her beer for a toast. "To family." she said looking around to each of her brothers and Cas. Cas looked into her eyes and knew he was included in this reference too. A warm feeling crept over him as he realized he had been accepted by her into their family.

"Family." the others replied before clinking their bottles together and taking a sip. Family is what counted, being there for each other and not giving up, no matter how bad someone messed up.

 

The End

 

Well there you have it another adventure has come to a close for the three siblings. I hope you have enjoyed the journey and I have made you laugh, be sad, maybe shed a tear, feel their pain and the love they have for family. So until next time, carry on, there's always one more story to write.  
Thanks for all who have been faithful and journeyed with me. 

 

NC


End file.
